Ninjago: The Mistresses of Spinjitzu-Part Two
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Well, the mistresses of spinjitzu are now together. The mistresses of sound, the wild, animals, and water. We left off when Nya walked inside the volcano to retrieve the fans of water, but now she has to rescue both them and save her brother at the same time. Will she escape? Will the mistresses of spinjitzu save Ninjago from the darkness? Find out in part two.
1. Introduction

THE MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU: PART TWO

INTRODUCTION

WHERE DID WE LEAVE OFF?

 **WELL, HERE IT IS. PART TWO OF THE MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU.**

 **SUPPOSE YOU GUYS COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER. LETS FACE IT. NEITHER COULD I. I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS.**

 **ANYWAY, THIS ISN'T THE GREATEST INTRO I'VE EVER DONE, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, ANYWAY.**

 **WELL, ENJOY.**

Now that we have the mistresses of spinjitzu, let us place them in order by their titles and weapons.

Pixal: The mistress of sound and the protector of the sais of sound.

Kitty: The mistress of the wild and the protector of the bow and arrows of the wild.

Carol: The mistress of animals and the protector of the blow darts of animals.

Nya: The mistress of water and the protector of the fans of water.

Misako: The teacher for these four students.

These are the mistresses who will protect the silver weapons and stop darkness from invading Ninjago.

The last we saw of the mistresses, they watched as Nya walked to the volcano of a deserted island where she came face to face with the leader of a new impending evil. She found her brother, Kai, and tried to get him out of there when she saw that the exits were blocked.

One question remains.

Will they get out alive? Find out in part two of our continuing adventures.

* * *

 **WELL, DID YOU ENJOY IT? I'D LOVE TO KNOW.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Will They Escape?

CHAPTER 1

WILL THEY ESCAPE?

 **NYA' S POV:**

I had no idea what to do. The leader of the Mistoffs, at least that's what I presume, trapped us inside the volcano, blocking the only entrance. Now the volcano was about to erupt. Not only did I have to escape with the fans of water, but I also have to rescue Kai and get him out of here before he gets hurt even worse than he is now. I sighed, running against the boulders, hoping that my shoulder might be strong enough to knock the boulders to the ground and helping us escape with our lives. Unfortunately, the only thing I kept receiving from the results of it was a bruised arm. It's not too bad. Well, maybe a little. Okay, it's pretty bad. It hurts like nobody's business. I think after too many times, I may have ended up spraining my shoulder. Oh, well. I thought it was a good try.

I sighed in defeat. I was out of options. That's it. We were doomed. Done for. Nothing could be said or done.

Kai stood in front of me. "Nya, sitting here and pouting about it will not make us get out of here. The volcano is about to explode and you're just sitting here like a lump on a log. Some mistress you turned out to be."

"Excuse me, but I did all I could. Where did that end me up with? A sprained shoulder and having no way of getting out of here."

"Can't you just use those fans to get out of here? I'm sure the rocks will just float away from here."

"It's not that simple. I'm not the only one that can do anything around here. You could be thinking of a way for the both of us to get out of this. I can't do everything myself."

"Oh, here we go again. You complaining about you not being able to do it all. I can't always do it, either. When are you ever going to get that through your head?"

"You know what? I wish that woman kept you as her prisoner. All you do is cause the both of us to fight. I don't know what to do about any of this anymore, Kai. You are just becoming too difficult to handle. I just wish mother were here." I turned away from Kai and started crying. I haven't cried since last night, but this was the first time Kai had ever seen me cry. I crossed my arms, letting the tears falling freely, dripping to the ground. "I never thought you would see me like this. Weak. Knowing nothing about how to get out of here. I'm sorry, but I really can't handle us fighting. None of this would've happened if you had just let me make sure that you were safe. You pushed me beyond the limit, Kai. Like a sister, I love you with all my heart, but as the hot-headed person that you are, I wish you could be a lot kinder to me. Not just be such an idiot all the time. How would you feel if you had to do all the cooking, cleaning, and shopping in one afternoon after coming home from work? I feel like a housewife and mother to you all the time. That's not what I want to do everyday for the rest of my life. I have a life myself. You don't know what really goes on with me at all. With so much on my mind, I just wish you would be more considerate. Now I blocked you from my email, deleted your text messages and blocked your number off my phone. I thought it would make me feel better, but it only made everything worse. I'm so sorry. This is what happens when you make me mad. I wish I never did all that. Now I'll never forgive myself for my stupid ways. I'm sure you don't, either."

Kai hesitated. "Gee, I don't know what to say. Is that really how I've treated you?"

"Why should it matter? We're about to get blown to bits."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to push you over the limit. If I'd have known, I would've never treated you that way. I promise from this day forward that it will never happen again. I made a lot of mistakes. I promise that if it ever happens again, I will let you know about it. I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm sure you have, too. I guess I'll never forgive myself for my stupid ways, either. Can you ever forgive me?"

I sighed, seeing as though he apologized, but I'm just not sure about it. Was it true or not? "I...don't know if I can."

Kai lowered his head down in sadness. "I suppose you'll always be mad. I suppose if that's how you'll be, I'll just find a way out of here myself. Good luck."

"Kai, don't take it that way. I may not be able to accept your apology now, but I still need help getting out of here. I'm one of the reasons that Ninjago needs help. You can't just leave me here. I need you."

"You should've thought about that. Looks like you don't need me."

"I do, Kai. You may not understand that, but right now, I need you more than ever."

"Why won't you accept my apology? Why can't you forgive me?"

"I just don't know if your apology is actually true or not."

Kai shook his head. "Even after you complained about all that stuff. I guess you and I were never meant to be siblings."

A rumble went off in the volcano. It was starting to become unstable. I gasped. "There's no more time for talking. We need to get out of here."

"Okay." Kai picked up the fans of water from off the ground and placed them in my hand. "I'm pretty sure you know how to use these. Give it a try."

"I can't. I don't know how to use these. These are part of the silver weapons of spinjitzu. They may not be stable to use."

"Why do you think they were placed inside the volcano?"

I sighed. "I guess I can try, but I don't think it will work. Here goes nothing."

Closing my eyes, I grasped the fans tightly, swinging them around and rising them up and down. I heard splashing, seeing droplets of water hitting my face. I opened my eyes to see a wave of water coming at my brother and I. Oh, no. I completely forgot that Kai was afraid of water. Once he saw that wave, he screamed his head off as the water crashed down upon us.

The both of us sticked next to each other as we were rose up to the only exit that was left in the volcano. The top of it. The one place where all the lava comes from when the volcano erupts. Well, instead of erupting lava, it erupted water, spitting us out while doing so. Kai and I landed in the middle of the jungle, having no idea where we are or where the bounty was.

I turned around to see Kai coughing out water."Well, that wasn't refreshing."

"I'm sorry, Kai," I said, "I never meant for that to happen. I didn't even know the weapons could turn lava into water."

"Are you sure that it wasn't your own powers?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Well, now that we're alive, what do we do now? I'm pretty much stuck with you until we get off this crazy island."

"Okay, you want me to accept your apology, I will. I accept your apology. There. I said it. Are you happy now?"

"No, not really. You didn't say it nice enough."

"Well, how much niceness do you want? You've already put me in a bad mood. I don't think I can talk to you right now. Just follow me and I'll try my best to lead you back to the bounty."

"Bounty. I thought Borg was making some changes to it."

"He did and he finished them. It seems as though Ninjago is waiting for us to save them all."

"You don't have to be rude about it. What is your problem?"

"You are my problem. I just wish you would shut up and let me do my own thing."

"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll just stop talking."

"Thank you. That's all I want. That's really all I want."

"I'm sorry, okay. Let's just forget about it all, okay. If you want to move back home, you are welcomed to come back. I won't make you leave."

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, Kai. I'm not coming home. I enjoy the life that I'm living now. I think it's best if I stay where I am now. If you want me to, I'll come get all my stuff out of there. Plus, I'll teach you how to do laundry and clean up the place. If you want me to."

"Okay. That sounds fine. I just want you to forgive me. Please. That's all I ask."

"Do you promise to keep your phone on all day when I call you?"

"Cross my heart."

"Do you promise to answer when I call you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. What more do you want?"

"Nothing. I forgive you, Kai. More than anything in this world, I love you. You're my brother. The greatest brother a sister could ask for."

"Thanks, sis." Kai wrapped his arms around me, placing me in a hug. I hugged him back. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I didn't care. They were happy tears. I was in a good mood and in good hands with the only family I have. One I hope to never lose.

The moment was suddenly gone when a blast of sound came our way. I looked to see that it was Pixal, giving us a smile. "I am glad I found you. Misako was starting to worry. I see you have found Kai."

"I suppose we better start making room for a guest. Kai is staying with us until we return to the city and that's final," I said.

"I don't see why not."

"Come on, Kai. Time to start heading home."

"I'm right beside you, sis," Kai said.

Soon we were making our way back to the bounty, happy thoughts in my mind. I'm glad we were heading home.

* * *

 **I FIGURED YOU GUYS WERE TIRED OF WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT, SO I DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND GIVE THIS TO YOU. AS A GIFT FROM ME.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Returning to the Bounty

CHAPTER 2

RETURNING TO THE BOUNTY

 **NYA`S POV:**

Once we returned to the bounty, Misako started to tend to Kai`s wounds right away. It wasn't anything too serious, but it did make him have to stay off his feet for the rest of the day. I felt bad to see that my brother was in the state he was in. I have a feeling that it was partially my fault. After all, none of this would've happened if I had just told him what was going on with me. I suppose it was time to make a brother sister truths. We would both make sure to know where we are at all times. That means I needed to go out and buy a new phone. Plus, I need to change my number. I hear that if I keep the same number, it saves the data I had from my last phone. Curse technology and the state that it lives in.

I was on my way to see how Kai was settling in when I saw Mongo running across the bounty, chasing after a ball of yarn. He stopped after sniffing something in the air. He looked to see that Kai`s door was opened just a crack and went towards it. I caught him by the neck before he could make it anywhere near my brother.

"You are not going anywhere near my family," I said, "Go back and play with your ball of yarn."

"Thanks a lot, Nya," somebody said. I looked to see Kitty standing behind a pole. "Mongo was suppose to be my way of finally meeting your brother. Looks like I was just never meant to be with anybody part of your family."

"You should be lucky I closed Kai`s door."

Kitty barged inside her room. "Ugh. I just want to prove to my mother that I can find some other guy besides somebody in our village. It seems as though I'll never get that chance."

"What are you talking about? It makes me feel as though your setting my brother up or something."

"No, no, no. I would never do anything like that. Listen, there's a day where all the boys go out and shoot arrows at targets to get the attention from all the girls that are too blind to see what's going on. I decided to shoot from my own hands instead of some guy shooting for me. I did, and long story short, my mother was not happy with me. I just want to find a guy that's as wild as me and doesn't care about being around the forest all the time. Well, the wild is what I meant to say. Either way, I just want to find a guy that truly cares. I'm hoping that your brother could be the one. I only got one glimpse of him when he walked on the bounty. I just wish I could talk to him."

"Well, why don't you? You're cooking dinner tonight. Why don't you just introduce yourself while bringing his meal to him?"

"I don't know how that'll work. I'm not like all the other girls. I don't like pulling up my hair, wear the prettiest dresses of all time, and I'm kind of tomboyish. Sure, I dress in nice kimonos and all that, but I'm not the prettiest girl out there. I don't even wear make-up that much. Plus, I don't act like a lady. I don't even use manners like a lady. I basically eat like a man and stick to my own ways. Wait a second." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kitty belched. She giggled. "Sorry. See, I don't act like a lady. I never have and I doubt I ever will."

"Well, I'm sure we can make you look all nice and pretty before you make a good impression to Kai."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a plan in mind."

Not too long after that, Kitty and I were inside Carol`s room, watching as the young Hispanic girl took out her ultimate tools. Make-up brushes, eye shadow, mascara and the works. The first thing they started on was Kitty's hair, which was in a wild mess considering that it was wavy and straight at the same time. It took a little time, but we finally decided to placed Kitty's hair in a ponytail with the front part of her hair still down. After placing her make-up on, we placed the dress that took Carol about an hour to make before it was ready. If there was anything was to be in life, it has to be a fashion designer. She could design a person like there was no tomorrow. Once Kitty was done, we placed her in front of the mirror.

"So what do you think?" Carol asked, "Do you like it or do you love it?"

"Well, I like the way that you styled my hair and the complexion of my make-up actually looks really good on me," Kitty said, "This dress actually brings a lot of attention, especially the colors. The fabric is just so comfortable. If I were to score you in a fashion contest, I would give you a ten out of ten. This may be your passion."

"Looks like my work here is done."

"Wait, Carol. Are you good at acting like a lady?"

"Acting like a lady? Well, if you consider me always wearing pretty dresses all the time and having such remarkable beauty-"

"I didn't mean all that. Do you have the manners of a lady?"

"Oh, no. I'm more of a farm girl and a person that runs all over the woods kind of girl than anyone that could be placed as a mannerly woman."

"Ugh. This is hopeless."

"Listen, it's not that hard to just go in there and say kind words and have good manners," I said, "Oh, and please don't belch around him. I don't think that counts as a good first impression."

"Can't I just go back to introducing myself with Mongo going inside and I'm going to get him?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, don't even worry about doing that. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I don't think I can do this. I change my mind. Let's just go back to the way things were before. It's a lot better than having my hair up in a ponytail and wearing make-up that you can't make one smudge or else my face will not look right. Why didn't anyone tell me I couldn't itch my face while I had make-up on?"

"I think every girl knows that."

"Whatever. I'm done. If I can't act like a lady, there's no point in looking like one. I just wish a guy could see me for who I really am. Not for the way I look or the way I eat and stuff like that."

"There are plenty of guys out there that would care about you for just being you. Besides, I think Kai would like to be with a girl like you. After all, he does think that girls are hot when they're good fighters."

"I hope he's good with tigers. I'm keeping Mongo until the day something happens."

"Good luck with that. Are you ready to see Kai?"

"No, but I'm gonna do it, anyway."

"That's the spirit. Now come on. It's time for all this hard work to become a success."

Kitty and I went inside the kitchen, fixing up Kai`s tray. I was originally suppose to take it to him myself, but I think it's time I helped to spread some love into him. It might make him forget everything that's been going on. After all, since Skylor left, he's been pretty lonely. I'm just hoping that he'll actually like Kitty. If not, something bad will really happen to him. It'll be even worse than the situation he's in right now.

With Kitty carrying the tray, I stood next to her. I was going to check and see how everything was going before I let Kitty do this on her own. It's time for her to get out of her comfort zone and make a move.

"I'm still not sure about this, Nya," Kitty said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I have total confidence in you," I said, "Go in there and bust a move. Well, don't literally dance, but just walk in and keep your cool."

"Okay. I'm gonna do it." Kitty walked up to the door, but before she could place her hand on the doorknob, her palm became sweaty and the dinner tray fell from her hands. Food splattered all over the floor. Kitty tried bending down to pick it up, bit when she did, a rip sound could be heard. The back of her dress had torn, revealing the bottom part of her undergarments to show. Her face became a solid red.

"Well, that wasn't what was planned."

"Is everything okay out there?" Kai asked through the closed door.

"Oh, no," Kitty said, "I hear his footsteps. He's coming. Quick, Nya. Help me clean up this mess." As Kitty was rushing, she slipped and fell in the pile of sushi, noodles and soy sauce that had been dumped in the floor. It was the worst catastrophe I had ever seen. Even worse than a horrible rainstorm. "Oh, no. Now I'm a mess."

"Everything's fine, Kitty. There's nothing to worry about," I said.

"No, Nya, there is something to worry about. I knew this was a mistake. I shouldn't have even tried. I'm finished. I'm not going to even try." With tears in her eyes, Kitty stood up and tried running away, but when she did, she tripped over and couldn't stand back up. "Nya, help me. I think I twisted my ankle."

"Hang on. I'm coming."

"Nya, is everything okay out here? Who are you talking to?" I turned around to see Kai standing in his doorway, staring at me.

"Well, it's a...very long explanation," I said.

"Who's that lying on the floor crying?"

Little did I know that he was limping his way over to Kitty, holding out a hand to help her up.

* * *

 **WOW. THIS IS EXCITING. I BELIEVE A LITTLE MAGIC MIGHT SPARKLE BETWEEN KAI AND KITTY. THIS IS THERE MOMENT TO SHINE.**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING A LOT. AP CHEMISTRY HAS BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY. SO HAS ALGEBRA 2 W/ TRIG. MY MATH TEACHER ASSIGNS US HOMEWORK EVERY NIGHT. PLUS, MY HISTORY WORK IS MOSTLY ONLINE AND TWO DIFFERENT U.S. HISTORY CLASSES, INCLUDING MINE, HAS BEEN MERGED TOGETHER. WE ONLY HAVE THE CLASS TWICE A WEEK. I STILL GO EVERYDAY, THOUGH. IT MESSES UP MY MOTHER'S DRIVING SCHEDULE. PLUS, I DON'T HAVE A VEHICLE RIGHT NOW. I'VE BEEN WRAPPED UP IN A LOT OF THINGS, SO BEAR WITH ME.**

 **WELL, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. New Friendships, Maybe a Little More

CHAPTER 3

NEW FRIENDSHIPS, MAYBE A LITTLE MORE

 **KITTY'S POV:**

I was down. Defeated by my own stupidity. I knew I couldn't do it. I was done for. Hopeless. Right now, I was sitting in the middle of the floor covered in food with a ripped dress and a twisted ankle. Plus, I was crying my eyes out, which made me look even more horrible than before. That's when I noticed something. A hand was held in front of me. It wasn't just any hand, though. It was the man I'd been longing for since the moment he walked upon the floors of the bounty. The one that I was dying to meet after all this time. It was him. The one Nya talked so bad about, but here he was, standing in front of me, holding out a hand to bring me back to my feet. I didn't even noticed his hand at first because I was more concentrated on him.

With his spiky hair and dark brown eyes, he had some good natural looks. I wouldn't forget about all the red he was wearing. Perhaps it was his favorite color or maybe he only wore it because it was the color of his element. Fire. Nya told me that he was the fire ninja. The master of fire. A master of spinjitzu. He was pretty handsome, I will admit that, but with his hand held out for me to touch, I could see that he was also kind.

I brought out my food stained hand, placing it in his. Kai lifted me from off the floor. I almost fell again as my leg was sore after tripping over just a moment ago. He caught me, though. I can't believe it. I landed right in his arms. Not only was he handsome and kind, but he really knew how to catch a girl when she fell. Nya was wrong. Her brother is nothing like how she described him. She only said all that because of their fight with one another. That's what siblings do. In fact, this fire master can cool down his heart whenever he's helping someone in need.

I tried standing up straight, but my leg just wouldn't cooperate with me. I started wobbling. "Oh, my."

"Whoa." Kai caught me again, but this time, instead of letting me stand on my own, he placed his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," I said, "Thanks to you. By the way, my name's Kitty."

"Good to meet you, Kitty. I'm Kai. What happened? What were you trying to do?"

I sighed. "I was trying to bring you dinner. It was my turn to cook tonight."

"Was there a special occasion at dinner tonight? Nobody told me about it."

"Oh, no. No special occasion. I just...felt like wearing a dress, that's all. I figured since I was wearing a dress, why not wear make-up? Since I was wearing make-up, why not wear my hair up tonight?" I shook my head. "Oh, I'm going crazy, am I? I'm making a complete fool of myself."

"No, not really. Although, I wouldn't state any of this as you trying to be a comedian or anything. You not seem like that type of person."

"Nope. Not at all. I'm just your normal, everyday average girl. If you know what I mean."

"I suppose I do."

"Well, anyway, I think it's best if I go and make you another plate. I'm sure I can make my way into the kitchen without tripping over."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think it's best if you go clean up and rest your leg. You must've had a pretty hard fall there. After all, my leg's pretty sore, but I should be fine. Do you need help getting into your room?"

"Oh, no. I think I can make it on my own. After all, I should be fine after a little while. My leg won't be so bad."

"Well, okay, but I'm offering to help. I don't mind at all."

"No, you should go and get some rest. I'll be okay. I promise. Nothing to it. Thank you. I hope to see you in the morning if I don't end up sleeping in. Oh, there I go being crazy again. Well, goodnight."

"Uh, goodnight?"

I ran back inside my room, closing the door behind me. I limped over to my bed and started slinging off the heels that Carol let me borrow. Unfortunately, the left heel broke off the left shoe, but I'm sure I'll be able to glue it back on. Wait, no, I won't be able to do that because I don't know how. I looked to see how bad the rip on my dress was. It wasn't so bad, but it did reveal my undergarments a little bit. That's something I don't want anyone else to see.

A knock came on the door. I gasped, hiding the shoes under my bed and keeping my hands placed around the rip on my dress. I ran up to the door. "Uh, please leave whoever you are. I'm not in a very good state."

"Kitty, it's me, Nya," Nya said from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes." I opened the door, letting Nya in and slamming it shut. "Did he follow you?"

"No, he walked back towards is room."

I placed my hand on my forehead. "Oh, Nya, that was the worst catastrophic disaster of my life. If only I could go back in time and fix everything."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I'm sure you can try again. Just make a do-over."

"I don't know, Nya. I made a complete fool of myself. After dropping his plate, ripping the back of my dress, falling in his food and trying to run away and turning my ankle, he still comes to my rescue and helps me. You were wrong about him, Nya. You only said all that stuff about him because you were only mad. It's no big deal, though. I figured him out myself."

"Well, I'm glad you did. There was no way I was gonna tell you."

I sighed. "I'm gonna go and take a shower. I smell like raw fish." I got up and limped my way to the bathroom.

Nya walked up to me. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks. I can do it myself. I need some time to myself, anyway."

I walked inside the bathroom, jumping inside the shower and taking about half an hour to wash all the tea and sushi out of my hair and off my body. Not only did that wash off, but so did the make-up and my hair was pulled down. To be honest, I actually kind of enjoyed having my hair pulled up, but after tonight, I think it looks better down. After all, it's time Kai finally knew the real me. The real Katina Rebecca Armegon is coming after him.

After I got out of the shower, I wrapped my long hair in a towel and put on the pajamas that were lying on the counter. I let my hair flow down, soaking wet, but not too bad. It would be fine as long as nothing else went wrong during the night. I walked out of the bathroom, seeing Nya sitting at the edge of my bed, looking at the rip on the back of my dress. She also looked at the heel from the shoe that broke off. I suppose I shouldn't have tried to hide it.

Nya looked up at me. "I hope you don't mind. You should be lucky I know how to sew. Fixing a heel may be more difficult than how it appears to be. I'll have this dress fixed in no time."

"Do whatever you want," I said, placing my back on the soft pillows, sitting up in the bed, "This was all a stupid idea, anyway. Tomorrow will be a new day. I'm going to show Kai the real me, whether he likes it or not."

"Well, it's better to be yourself than try to be somebody else."

"I should've figured that out before." A knock came on my door. I limped over to my door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kai," Kai said from the other side of the door, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh, yes, bit give me one second," I said, turning my attention to Nya, "Hide in the bathroom and take that stuff with you." Once Nya left inside the bathroom, I opened up the door, revealing Kai holding a tray in his hands. "Oh, hello, Kai. What brings you here?"

"Well, Misako told me that you never came back down to eat dinner," Kai said, setting the tray down on my bed, "I thought I bring it to you. After all, it's the least I could do. You did be thoughtful as to bring my dinner to me. Plus, you made it, so why not enjoy what you created from your own hands."

"Thank you, Kai. That's very kind of you. Listen, I'm sorry about everything that happened tonight. I guess I went over the edge with just trying to bring you dinner. I'll make you another tray if you'd like."

"No, that's alright. Besides, I was just about to eat, but I felt bad that you haven't gotten to yet. By the way, you are a really good cook. Where do you learn it all?"

"I suppose I picked it up from my mother. After all, she used to cook before she met my father."

"Well, I see that I might have a new favorite cook on this ship."

"Really? What about your sister? She's as good of a cook as I am."

"You both are great cooks. You might even be better than my own grandmother. She started becoming really bad after some time. May the Great Sensei bless her soul. Anyway, would you like me to join you?"

"Well, that's very kind of you, but I think I would feel much better eating alone. Just for now. It has been a long night."

"I understand. Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Goodnight. See you when the sun shines good morning."

Kai left the room, closing the door behind him. I told Nya to come out of the bathroom. She had told me that she would be turning in for the night, having no appetite to eat dinner. That worried me, but I would talk to her about it in the morning. For now, I would chow down my dinner and sleep peacefully with Mongo by my side. Tonight wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **I FEEL AS THOUGH THERE'S A NEW FRIENDSHIP BEGINNING. THE BEGGINING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP.**

 **ANYWAY, A LOT OF THINGS ARE GOING WELL FOR ME. JUST TRYING TO WORK HARD IN MY CLASSES AND ALL THAT. I'M JUST GOING WITH WHAT I'M GIVEN.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU TOMORROW, HOPEFULLY. MAYBE WITH MY PUSS IN BOOTS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. May the Week Pass By So Quickly

CHAPTER 4

MAY THE WEEK PASS BY SO QUICKLY

 **NYA`S POV:**

Ever since the incident that happened at the volcano, Misako wouldn't even allow Kai to be left alone. We were able to work things out with the authorities and the case was closed. Kai had gathered up his belongings and would be staying in the monastery until further notice. Meanwhile, Garmadon was giving my brother punishment by making him do all the house chores for an entire month and he had to start working part time at his job. We had to move our belongings inside the monastery basement. Now that Kai was living with us, he was having to place everything in storage. I gathered up enough strength to actually learn to live with him again, but I'm glad that we're finally getting along. As for Kitty, she's actually grown accustomed to Kai and has fallen madly in love with him, even though Kai doesn't even notice. For now, she was just keeping her distance.

It was pretty hard to get Lloyd's attention after seeing that he was inside his head too much and nobody could get a word out of him. I suppose he was still thinking about his date. I had forgotten that Lloyd started seeing this girl. I don't even remember what her name was. That's all he pretty much talked about was their date. Nothing more, nothing less. Speaking of which, I had already set up a date with Jay for tonight. Misako couldn't say anything against it. We haven't seen each other in what felt like ages and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from walking out the door.

When I heard Jay honking the horn to his truck, I ran over to hug him. It's been a while since we went out on a date and I wanted tonight to be special. To make up for everything, I decided to at least drive his truck over to his favorite sushi restaurant. Once we were seated at a table and our drinks were given to us, our normal conversation started up.

"So how has it been for you?" I asked.

"Everything's been normal," Jay said, "Not a lot has happened in the past week. Besides that, I was pretty much thinking and worrying about you the whole time you were gone. When you're not around, nothing seems to be moving me. I know it sounds stupid, but when your near, even if you're not in the same place I'm in, I just feel...better."

"I see. Well, how has the new mechanic been for you at the shop?"

"Oh, about him. I had to fire the guy."

"Why?"

"Well, turns out the only reason he wanted to work as the mechanic was so he could steal parts from my shop. I had no choice. Don't get me wrong. He's a good mechanic and all, but he's not a good guy. I wouldn't recommend someone like him ever again."

"Well, did you ever research his background?"

"I did after I sent him off. It turns out he's been sent to jail twice for thievery. Next time, I'm looking up a person's information before I hire them."

"It would've been better to do that from the start."

"It's nothing to worry about, though. I'm interviewing a new guy this Wednesday. This time, I looked him up."

"What's his name?"

"Well, his full name is Stewart Patterson, but he likes to be called Stew."

"I don't see a problem with that. Your real first name is James, but I still call you Jay."

"Everybody does. Even my own parents do. Anyway, other than working, nothing much has really been going on. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear anymore of my boring time here alone. How was your journey?"

"To be honest, there was a lot of drama and emotional problems, but with some action mixed into it as well." I sighed. "I'm glad it's over."

"Well, why don't you tell me about it?"

"I'd rather not. It's kind of embarrassing. Half of the time, I was trying to deal with my own problems. The other half of the time I was trying to help the others get their weapons and deal with their problems as well. Plus, Kitty has adopted a baby tiger and it makes me freak out every time I go near him."

"What's wrong with Kitty having a baby tiger as a pet? Although, I've never heard of anyone even having a tiger as a pet."

"I don't have a problem with it. I just don't like to be around cats. Whether they're big or small. There's a reason why I don't like them."

"Why?"

I sighed. "I'm allergic to cats."

"Nya, there's a whole bunch of people who are allergic to cats. That's no reason to hate them, though."

"You don't understand, Jay. When I was a little girl, I've always wanted to have a pet cat. I didn't even know I was allergic to them until I held one in my arms for the first time. I've been stuck with hamsters and goldfish my whole life."

"I'd figured you would go for having a dog or maybe a cute little puppy."

"I'm not a dog person. I just wish out of all the pets in the world that I could have a cat."

"Why don't you go see an allergist about it?"

"I wish I could, but how can someone like that help me?"

"Trust me, they will. You don't know this, but I used to be allergic to mushrooms."

"That's not really a common allergic reaction, Jay."

"No, I'm serious. If I went near a mushroom, my face would break out and I would have serious vision problems. If I ate one, I would have swollen lips. If I smelled one, my nose would become swollen. If I touched one, even if it's just my fingertips, I would end up getting a serious rash all over my body."

"Jay, you go around places that have mushrooms growing around them all the time. You've never had an allergic reaction."

"That's because my parents and I went to see an allergist about my condition. It's not just mushrooms that I'm allergic to. It's fungi. There was only a few ways that I could make sure my allergic reaction wouldn't come back. I have to place a certain ointment on my arms, hands, legs and feet once every twenty-four hours. I also place it on my shoulders and the back of my neck to protect my face. Placing it on the limbs of your body protect the rest of your body from the fungi. I put it on, I tried it out by placing my fingertip on a mushroom, and nothing happened. It worked like magic."

"Well, it is suppose to be a type of medicine. What were the other ways?"

"Just ways that I had tried out and none of them worked. Anyway, an allergist can help you with whatever allergic reaction you have. I still have to see mine once a year, though."

"How come?"

"To make sure there's no fungi affecting the inside of my body. You should really consider seeing him. His name is Dr. Lyle James. I have one of his business cards."

Handing me the card, I read it and placed it in my bag. "That's sweet of you. I'll keep my mind on it."

"That's what I like to hear. After your first visit, I'm sure you'll be holding a cat in your arms in no time."

"Let's not get our hopes up, Jay. This is an allergist we're talking about. Not a miracle worker."

"Oh, come on. Use your imagination for once. You haven't been able to in the past few weeks. I thought tonight was suppose to be about you and me. I understand you're going through difficult times, but I'm here for you, Nya. You know that, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, Jay. I do know that, but I also know that I can't stop worrying about my own problems. I know you're trying to help, but I can handle this on my own. Okay?"

"Okay. I understand."

"Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

"You know what? I'm not really in the mood to eat here. Let's just pay for our drinks and go see a movie."

"Sounds great, but do you mind if I take a quick bathroom break first? You know how girls are."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll meet you by the door."

"Okay."

I made my way into the restroom, but before I could get there, my phone started ringing. I looked to see that it was Kai calling. I had forgotten that I had just bought a new phone and changed the number on it to place Kai back into my contacts. I'll never be able to put him back on my email account, but a least I can still call him.

I tapped call, seeing that I was the only one in the restroom as I placed the phone on my ear. "Hello?"

"Nya, where are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm still here at the restaurant. Jay and I are about to leave. I'm in the bathroom right now. What do you need?"

"Tell Jay that you need to get back to the monastery right now. Misako needs everyone here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain. Get back here now."

Before I could say anything else, I felt a blow on the back of my head, knocking me out cold as darkness filled my vision.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOSH. THIS IS BAD.**

 **THAT LINE ABOVE IS FOR THE STORY. NOT ME.**

 **ANYWAY, MY APOLOGIES FOR ME NOT UPDATING. SCHOOL IS REALLY PILING UP WORK THIS YEAR. AT LEAST I'M DOING WELL IN MY CLASSES THIS YEAR. WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **SEE YOU TOMORROW. HOPEFULLY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The Villain is Visible

CHAPTER 5

THE VILLIAN IS VISABLE

 **NYA'S POV:**

Thoughts of the last that happened not so long ago popped up inside my head the moment I was knocked out. The moment when Kai drove me to Garmadon's monastery and left me out in the pouring rain. The time when I was training to become the mistress of water. When Kitty and Carol were found. I had helped Pixal retrieve the sais of sound. The other found their weapons, but it didn't take long. I had let out my true feelings and finally broke down in front of Misako. With everything happening to my brother and all, I couldn't control my emotions. Reuniting with my brother and retrieving the fans of water. Us getting along once more. Such a happy moment. Then all that went away as I opened my eyes, viewing the surroundings around me.

It looked as though I was inside a dungeon looking cavern. I couldn't really tell by all the rocks and boulders. Or was it old cornerbacks surrounded by metal pipes? I couldn't tell. I was going through a horrible headache that felt as though it wouldn't go away. How did I even end up with it in the first place?

I gasped. I finally remembered what happened. Jay and I were on a date and I remembered making my way over to the bathroom. I ended up getting a call from Kai warning me about something going on. He never did get the chance to tell me after I got knocked out. I'm only wondering how I got here and who brought me here.

I gasped again. Where was Jay? That's the main person I was worried about. Where could he be? Did he get knocked out and brought here, too? Is he wondering where I am right now and searching for me? I hope the second option was true. If not, I was gonna lose my mind.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the room. I tried getting up to see who it could be before I realized that my right ankle was chained up. I also realized that there were no windows or cells anywhere in the room. No visible contact with the outside world. I had this strange feeling like I was done for.

The door opened, scaring me as I saw the spookiest creature in my life.

The creature looked like a human, but he was wearing so much warrior paint, I couldn't tell. His hair was a dark gray with a few streaks of white in it. His face looked weird, but they weren't as terrifying as his eyes, which were a bright shade of red. When he grinned at me, I could see the sharp teeth that were inside him. He was shirtless, which showed that he was tough since he had a six pack, but he was wearing dark black trousers and his feet were furry as if he was part bear or something. When he brought out a hand, I could see those sharp claws. I started cowering in fear as he grabbed me by the arm. Those sharp claws sighed inside my skin as he dragged me out of my dark cell.

I made no instance to speak until we walked down the torch lit corridor. "Where are you taking me? What do you want with me?"

"I am not allowed to say," the guard said, "The Mistress will explain everything."

Great. Now I don't even get the chance to know beforehand. I wonder who this mistress could be.

We walked inside a brightly litted room. It looked red due to the touch light. The guard forced me to the ground as he tied up my hands and walked away from me. I heard a horn sound as a bright light glowed in the room, revealing a woman sitting upon her throne.

She had such beauty, but I do need to remember that she could be an enemy. Even though she had long black hair with purple highlights, make-up that could literally be seen, dark black lipstick, a long flowing gray dress with black nature like designs and polished claws, that could still mean a trap. At least I hope his wasn't a trap. If it was, I was running like nobody's business.

When the woman grinned, sharp teeth could be revealed. I was shaking in fear. Why? Why do I always have the wrong thoughts about everyone?

"Who are you?" I asked, continuing to shake in fear.

"I am the mistress of the Mistoffs," the woman said.

I knew her voice sounded familiar. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, before I explain, allow me to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Romensa, leader of the Mistoffs. Most call me the queen, although we don't consider to be a monarchy. I have been leader for the past five years, but alas, I still have not found the one thing that I've always desired for." She placed her hand over a carved heart in the wall. "Love."

"That's all you want is love. Ha! I doubt you'll ever get it."

"Do not mock me." Romensa pulled out her sword, placing the tip of it on my chin. "I will not have a human like you destroying my dreams."

"Well, if you want love, why can't you find one of these men here to be you suitor? I'm sure one of them will make a fine husband for you."

She put her sword away. "None of them are my type. You see, Mistoffs are half human and half beast. That explains the sharp teeth, claws and hairy parts of our bodies. Some Mistoffs are usually born full beast or full human. Full humans still have the part of a beast inside of them."

"What about the one's that are fully beast?"

"Well, let's just say that they are not normal. They act, eat, and fight like a beast. They are more of a predator than they are anything else."

"You mean they act like animals?"

"Precisely."

I gave her a glare. "I still want to know one thing. Did you take my...friend here with you when I was knocked out?" If I said he was my boyfriend, then something terrible would happen to him.

"Oh, you mean that boy with the red hair and is the master of lightning? I made sure he was left alone."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"But him coming to save you is just a part of my plan. You are only the bait."

"What are you talking about? How am I the bait?"

"You know the old saying. The fish takes the bait. You are the bait while your precious master of lightning is the fish."

"Why are you saying that? What are you up to?"

"Well, since you asked, I might as well tell you." She walked back over to the carved heart. "I have fallen madly in love with the master of lightning."

"Jay?"

"Oh, so that's his name. It suits him."

"You can't take Jay away from me. He's my boyfriend. I fell in love with him first." I could actually hear myself growling.

Romensa laughed deviously. "You really think I'm in love with that bozo? Sorry, sister. I have somebody else in mind. Besides, I only want to see Jay for a reason. I will say this, though. You can do so much better with a different man than with him."

"I care for Jay more than you think. Why do you want to see him, anyway?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. I'll make sure you're tightly locked up in your cell by the time he gets here."

"I'll make sure to escape this wretched prison before he even steps foot inside this place. I'll make sure you don't do anything to harm my Jay."

"Your Jay? Just listen to yourself. You're crazy for that boy. Do you really think you belong to him?"

"I love him more than any other girl."

"Like I said, You can do so much better than him. I think it's time you go back to your cell. I've had enough of you."

"I haven't even done anything."

"It doesn't matter. Guards, take her away!"

Before the guards could take me back, I yelled, "Wait!"

Romensa placed her eyes on me as she held up her hand to halt the guards. "What is it?"

"If you tell me why you want him, maybe you and I might be able to come up with an agreement."

"Ha! I don't work with humans like you, especially when it comes to making an agreement. Besides, I don't have time to deal with any of this. I have more important things to do."

"Please. I'm not asking you."

"You seem to be begging more than asking."

"Yes. Will you please agree?"

Thinking about it for some time, Romensa finally said, "Okay. We'll talk about it."

"Thank you."

"We will have to discuss it tonight at dinner. I have other important business to attend to. For now, you shall be sent back to your cell."

"Of course."

Romensa snapped her fingers. "Guards! Take her away!"

This time, the guard placed my hands behind my back and returned me to my cell. I didn't appreciate the way he slung me in there, but as a prisoner, I have to be given a certain treatment. I sighed, wishing the others would hurry up and get here.

* * *

 **THIS ROMENSA REALLY WANTS JAY FOR SOME REASON. WHAT'S WITH THAT? WHY IS SHE TELLING NYA THAT SHE CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER WITH JAY? SO MUCH SUSPENSE!**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Rescue Mission Plan

CHAPTER 6

RESCUE MISSION PLAN

 **KITTY'S POV:**

I don't get everything that just happened. I was in my bedroom, minding my own business, reading a good book that I had brought with me from home. It was the same book my father used to read to me when I was younger before he left for whatever journey it was that he's on. I'm not sure if he's still on it or not, but I have faith that one day, he'll return home. Anyway, I was trying to enjoy a quiet evening with Mongo sleeping at the end of my bed when Misako rushed in the room. When she told me that Nya was kidnapped by someone, I rushed out of bed and placed my bathrobe around my body. I ran inside the control room, seeing Kai standing next to Pixal, who was typing away at the main computer. It was kind of embarrassing to be standing in the same room with him. I felt as though somebody was trying to yank my robe off. That's when I saw Mongo pull on the bottom of it with his teeth. I chuckled, picking him up off the ground.

Rubbing his head, I knew he was worried about what was going on as much as I was. I turned to see that somebody else decided to join us. Carol had came in along with her brother Gregory, who followed her every move. I don't see why an older brother follows his younger sister around like he's her bodyguard or something. Even my brother isn't that overprotective and he's the sweetest guy I've ever known. I shook my head, which caused Gregory to look my way.

"I hope you don't have a problem with me, considering that you're staring me down," Gregory said, walking up towards me.

"Of course I don't," I said, "Except for one thing. You shouldn't be following your sister around wherever she goes."

"My sister has the tendency to end up in dangerous situations. Believe me, I've had to get her out of them plenty of times."

"It makes me feel as though you're treating her like a baby."

"I'm not treating anyone like a baby. I'm just trying to be a responsible older brother. Now stay out of my business."

"I wasn't even in your business in the first place."

"There's no use in arguing about it," Lloyd said, "Just let it go."

"Yeah," Gregory said, "What green guy said.

"For your information, my name is not green guy. It's Lloyd Garmadon."

"Whatever." Gregory walked back up to his sister.

Lloyd walked up next to me. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know, but he better get over it quick before I end up putting my fist inside his mouth," I said, holding out my fist. Mongo saw that I couldn't stand Gregory as he started growling.

Lloyd stared at my pet baby tiger. "I think you're starting to teach your tiger how to hate others that you can't stand."

"It's not the fact that I can't stand Gregory. It's the fact that I can't stand him trailing around his little sister all the time. It's just plain ridiculous. Even my older brother has never done that. He tried once. That was his first and last time, and it didn't end very well."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that I tied him and his underwear to the village emergency bell. That'll teach him to try and protect his little sister, who by the way happens to be the toughest, prettiest, tomboyish girl Jungula Village has ever known."

"You know, not a lot of tomboyish girls admit to themselves that they're pretty."

"Well, I'm just one of those tomboyish girls who happens to wear cute dresses and slather make-up on her face from time to time. Okay, I'm really getting tired of standing around here discussing about nothing. What's the big emergency? What all do we know so far about Nya`s disappearance?"

Kai sighed. "Unfortunately, nothing much. Somebody had witness Nya getting knocked out and was being dragged inside the women's restroom. When one of the waitresses went to see what was going on, she went inside to find that Nya and the kidnapper had disappeared. They weren't seen anywhere around the restaurant."

"Well, this is really starting to officially make me go nuts, and I don't mean the kind you eat," I said.

"Kitty, I know you are as concerned about this as the rest of us, but we don't have the answers to all your questions," Misako said, "Be patient, darling."

"Be patient? You want me to be patient. I'll have you know that my patience wears thin when a situation like this happens, especially if I'm involved in it. I'm becoming one of the mistresses of spinjitzu, and you're telling me I have to be patient."

"In situations like this, we have to remain calm and focus. You seem to be the type of person that's always ready to handle anything that comes your way. Don't be so eager to place your fist in the face of an enemy the first moment you see them. Patience is always the answer when becoming a ninja."

"Okay, this is really starting to make me angry."

"Uh, hello?" Kai said, "My sister has been kidnapped and I think it's time we came up with a plan to get her back."

"Yes, of course," Misako said, "Okay, so far we know that Nya was kidnapped. The question is who kidnapped her. That's what we need to figure out. It will give us a lead on where Nya could be."

"Do you think it's one of the Mistoffs?" Carol asked.

"That's a good theory, but I'm not so sure." Misako looked back at the main computer. "Did anybody take any pictures of the incident?"

"Well, there's only one that somebody took and posted it on Greenbook," Kai said, "Somebody else took it and luckily I happen to be friends with him. We went to school together, after all."

"Well, don't just stand there," Gregory said, "Pull up the video."

"Okay, okay."

"Hey, lay off the guy, will you?" I said, anger fuming up in me.

Gregory walked up to me. "Didn't I tell you not to poke your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"I can place my nose wherever it wants to go. Don't tell me what to do, buddy. It's bad enough you tell your sister what to do."

"He doesn't tell me what to do," Carol said, looking over at her brother, "Do you?"

"No, I don't," Gregory said, "If that's what you're wondering."

"Guys, worry about what's going on right now," Misako said, "It's time to think up of a plan. If we want to have any chance in saving Nya, we can't just sit here and keep arguing with one another. Now split apart from each other and listen."

"Good riddance," I said, walking away from Gregory.

"Thank you. Now, we need to come up with a plan. We are all contributing with this. We need to be a search party. The only way we can do that is stick together."

"Where could this place be that has Nya anyway?" Carol asked.

"My theory is that the Mistoffs have her," Misako said, "They are the only one's that have been causing trouble for the last couple of weeks. Here's what we're going to do. We need to go see some specialists about this."

"Specialists?" I asked.

"Don't tell me," Kai said, "Ronin. But why did you say specialists? Doesn't Ronin work alone?"

"He used to, but that was before he found somebody to work with," Misako said, "He recently met this girl who happens to own a shop of her own. She and Ronin merge their shops together in order to create one. That's when he found out that she stole items to sell and make a living off of, too."

"Great. Looks like we have a duet on our hands."

"Ronin doesn't steal as much as he used to. Nowadays, he's pretty much decided to go on a clean lifestyle. Nothing more, nothing less. He robs in his spare time, though."

"I've never heard of this Ronin guy, but he doesn't sound friendly," I said, "If he tries anything funny, I'll make sure he has a mouth full of fist."

"Nobody's going to have a mouth full of anything," Misako said.

"I just hope whoever this girl is has fallen in love with him," Carol said, "You know what they say. Love at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" I said, "Ha! It's not the first time I've heard that one before."

"I have a feeling that you don't believe in true love," Gregory said.

"I do. It's just...how the heck can two thieves fall in love?"

"It doesn't matter," Kai said, "If he knows where my sister is, that's the main priority right now. Hopefully, he hasn't already made any deals with the Mistoffs."

"On account of how dangerous they are, I don't think he would," Pixal said.

"Okay, everyone," Misako said, "Pack up your travel bags and let's start hitting the road. The time to rescue Nya is now."

"Yes, Misako," everyone in the room said.

Everyone said not another word as they packed up and started heading out. A mistress was in need of rescuing.

* * *

 **WELL, ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL CHAPTER OF THIS DONE.**

 **I FEEL AS THOUGH I'VE ABANDONED THIS STORY, BUT I HAVEN'T. THERE'S BEEN SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND STUFF LATELY THAT I HAVEN'T FOUND SPARE TIME. PLUS, I HAVE SO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS IN MIND.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU ALL LATER. I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED FOR THIS SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. An Old Enemy?

CHAPTER 7

AN OLD ENEMY?

 **KITTY'S POV:**

We all started making our way to the village of Stixx in the bounty. Unfortunately, Carol`s brother decided to come along with us since he had to protect his little sister. That guy needs to find a hobby or something to get his mind off worriment or whatever he goes through. I can understand that Carol`s pretty much the only family he has, but that still doesn't mean he has to follow her tail all the time. Trust me, I would never allow my brother to trail me wherever I go. If he did, I would do what I did to him when we were kids, only it won't be placing him on a flagpole by his underwear. Now that we were older, I needed to do something much worse. I haven't thought about what I'll do in case it does happen, but I will keep a plan in mind. I won't give up on that.

We landed the bounty in the water, making it look like we were sailing on the seas. We boarded on the docks while Misako paid the dock owner. I walked over to Kai who was looking out at the ocean. I had decided to keep Mongo at home in Lloyd's care until I got back. I knew that once we find Nya, she would be freaking out the whole time if I had brought him along, so my only option was to keep him in a different place.

"Hey, Nya," I said, "What's on your mind?"

Kai sighed. "Memories."

"You've been here before?"

"Plenty of times. More than enough, actually. This place is where my sister first discovered her true potential."

"She's unlocked her true potential?"

"Sure did."

"Well, how did it feel for her? Did it feel like it was the greatest moment of herr life or did she have the feeling of passing out?"

"Both, but she was finally glad to find out what it truly was. Turns out, she needed to stop giving up so easily and to just keep trying."

"What are you talking about? Girls don't give up. They keep trying until they kick the bad guy's butt."

"Well, I could go back into the past, I would tell Nya that same thing."

"You don't blame Jay for any of this, do you?"

Kai sighed. "No. Nya`s a strong girl. She can take care of herself. I worry about her a lot. I care a lot about her. Even if we argue, there's still a spot left in my heart to love and care for her. I should've never dropped her off at Garmadon`s monastery and left her alone. That was a huge mistake. I wish I could go back in the past and undo all of that. I should've just picked up my phone and called her. That's all I had to do. If I had done that, none of this would be happening right now."

"It would've still happened. If it didn't, I would still be stuck in the middle of the jungle. I'm not, though. Its all thanks to you guys."

"Why thank me? I wasn't involved in any of this."

"True, but we did save you in the end."

"It almost felt like deja vu to me. When I went to find my weapon, I had to save Nya in the end. This time, Nya had to save me."

"That's what makes siblings care for each other more. When they look out for one another."

"Let's go, ladies," Misako said, "We need to go find Ronin. Kai and Gregory, you two stay with the boat."

"You got it, Misako," Kai said.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," I told Kai, "Be careful and try not to get kidnapped again."

"I will. The same to you. Just be cautious around Ronin. You never know what he'll do. I don't particularly trust him, but he can be a helpful ally at times. As long as he's not on a shoplifting spree."

"I'll be sure to keep my open."

"Kitty!" Pixal called out, "Are you coming?"

"Coming," I called back, turning to Kai a moment, "See you later." I made my way over to the others.

I know I was raised in a village and I'm pretty sure in every farmer's market, you catch a wift of fish and it doesn't have too much of an odor, but Stixx had a funky fish smell all over the place. I couldn't handle it at all, but once we made it to Ronin's shop, I could finally breath again.

The place looked like it was packed up with old ancient stuff and useless junk. I don't know of anyone who would live with selling worthless items their whole lives. This guy's would del anything to make an easy buck. Plus, whoever this girl is that's working with him must not be the greatest person in the world, either. I know women can make their own choices, but don't do something so risky that you would have to sell stuff in a fish smelling village.

We were all taking a look around. I could still smell the village odor in here. I wish I could find a nose plug somewhere around here. "Ugh! The smell around here is disgusting. I understand this is a fishing community, but come on. Couldn't this Ronin guy have put his shop in a better village than here?"

"He would, but then again, he would get caught for stealing it." They all looked to see a woman walking out of another room. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had long black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and was covered up with her straw hat. She was wearing a blue kimono with green highlight designs on it. She wore no make-up except for the light pink lipstick that spread upon her lips. She was giving the group a look. "Didn't you read the sign? This part of the store is closed."

"There wasn't a sign on the door," Misako said.

"There wasn't? Typical Ronin. He always seems to forget that. Well, I'm telling you that it is. If you're looking for Ronin, don't bother. He left the village last night. I'm in charge until he gets back."

"Did he mention the time of his return?" Pixal asked.

"I have no idea when he's getting back," the woman said, "If you need to ask him about what you want, you'll have to wait until he gets back. Otherwise, I'm standing right here and would be happy to answer you questions."

"We were hoping Ronin would be able to help us with a little problem," Misako said, "A friend of ours was taken by a tribe called the Mistoffs."

"The Mistoffs? I've read about those things. They're the most dangerous human beast creatures of all time. Some of them are fully human with the heart and soul of a beast. Some of them are fully beast with human qualities and can be dangerous if harmed. Some of them can be both. Half human and half beast. That includes their leader."

"If you know about the Mistoffs, then you must know how to stop them," I said.

"There may have been something in the book, but I'm not sure if it's accurate," the woman said, "Let me bring it to you." The woman went into the back and came out a moment later with a dusty leather book in her hands. She sat it down on the countertop of the register. "Here's what I found. The only way to stop a Mistoff and weaken them for a short amount of time is to use the Gems of Light. Since the Mistoffs have been here for thousands of years before humans, there's no way to destroy them."

"Are you sure about that, lady?"

"My name is Lusana, sweetheart, and yes, I'm pretty sure about that."

"Lusana, I have read hundreds of scrolls and books in my lifetime, and I can assure you that they're all accurate," Misako said, "What's so different about this book?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that I've read it a million times before," Lusana said, "If you think it'll be helpful to you, I can sell it to you at a reasonable price. How about twenty bucks?"

"Twenty bucks?" I asked, "I don't think we have that kind of money."

"Come on. I think everybody has twenty dollars on them."

"I think I have some money on me," Carol said, "Let me check my bag." Carol fumbled around inside her handbag until she found some money. "Here we go, but I only have seven dollars and fifty cents."

"Well, at least you were somewhat helpful," I said.

Lusana thought for a moment. She gasped. "Tell you what. I'll be fair. I'll go ahead and give you the book now and let you have it for free as a thirty day guarantee. If you guys do find it helpful, you can come back before the thirty days and pay me the twenty bucks. Sound like a deal?"

"It does," Misako said, "Thank you for the help, Lusana."

"Don't mention it. Oh, by the way, you guys owe me a favor. I don't know what yet, but I'll keep in touch."

"You sound a lot like Ronin."

"Speaking of which, how did you end up with Ronin, anyway?" I asked, "I hear that guy is bad news."

"Well, somehow we ended up robbing the same junkyard together," Lusana explained, "We kept telling each other to get out, but neither of us would. The junkyard dog finally caught us, then the guy who lived there drove us off, so we both ended up empty handed. Then he took me to a diner, talked business, ended up getting to know each other, became friends and formed a partnership. It's as simple as that."

"Well, that's nice to know. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. I hope you find your friend."

We walked away from the store, the book about the Mistoffs in our hands. We were just one step closer to getting Nya back. All we had to do was have faith and know that we could do it.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE A LONG TIME WITH THIS STORY, BUT I'M BACK AND NO LONGER ON HIATUS. THERE'S BEEN A LOT GOING ON, BUT I STILL HAVE A LITTLE TIME FOR ALL OF YOU.**

 **I GUESS YOU GUYS HAVE NOTICED THAT MY NAME IS NO LONGER lovesgod12. I'VE DECIDED TO CHANGE IT. NEW YEAR, NEW NAME. IT'S TIME FOR SOME RESOLUTIONS TO COME IN. I'M REALLY GLAD TO BE BACK UP AND RUNNING WITH THIS STORY. I'LL HAVE YOU GUYS AT LEAST ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS DONE PER WEEK. MAINLY JUST ONE, BUT I'LL ALWAYS UPDATE THIS.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. My Dinner with Romensa

CHAPTER 8

MY DINNER WITH ROMENSA

 **NYA`S POV:**

I was still locked up in this accursed prison, waiting for what is to come. I was hoping that Jay would stay away and not come to save me. I wanted him to stay out of harm's way and be safe. Romensa told me we would discuss matters about why she wanted him at dinner. I sat there, waiting patiently for a guard to escort me to the dining room for dinner, but nobody has come. I saw nothing but my own shadow in front of me and heard nothing but the sound of a leak from the ceiling. I tried keeping myself calm by singing, but I have a horrible voice. I tried playing shadow puppets, but then I got bored. I even tried playing twenty questions with myself, but most of them remained unanswered. I felt like a tree, unable to move from one place to another, hoping that somebody would chop me down and take me home.

The jiggling of keys w as heard down the hall. I tried running over to the door, but I forgot that my ankle was chained and I could only go a short distance before falling flat on my face. A cut was placed on my cheek. I felt a bit of blood start to gently ooze out. I guess my excitement got the best of me, but it was worth it when the keys unlocked the door of my cell. A guard came inside and lifted me onto my feet. He removed the chain from my ankle. I looked to see that it was swollen and bruised. I probably sprained it, but I had no time to worry about it.

"I suspect that Romensa wants to see me for dinner," I said to the guard.

"Indeed she does," the guard said, "Follow me. I will lead you to the dining room."

"As you wish." I followed the half human beast all the way to the door of the dining room. He stood there. I had the feeling that he wasn't allowed in, so I placed my hands on the door. "Thank you." I went inside to see a feast fit for a king. Or queen.

There was so much to eat, I didn't even know where to begin. Platter after platter after platter filled up the table. There wasn't even any room to place your elbows. Candles lit up the room, giving the center of the table a lovely centerpiece. I looked to see Romensa sitting in the midst of it all, a cup in her hand. She smiled at me. "How lovely! You decided to come for dinner after all. I figured you would change your mind at the last minute, but since you haven't, please have a seat. Your company fills my heart with so much glee. Nobody ever joins me for dinner."

"Really?" I asked, taking a seat in front of Romensa, "Why is that?"

"I suppose nobody really wants to be around me. Why should that be a problem, though? I'm fun to be around with." She took a sip of her water. "Unfortunately, nobody believes my company suits them. I'm happy that you've decided to comfort this lonely heart of mine."

"Isn't there something that we need to discuss?"

"It seems as though there is, isn't there?" She started filling her plate up. "Why don't you start enjoying the feast that has been prepared. I couldn't possibly try to eat this all by myself." Doing as she said, I started piling food onto my plate and began eating. Romensa chuckled. "I see that you and I should discuss the issue about your Jay."

"Listen, you had confused me before. What interest you about Jay? One moment you said you had fallen madly in love with him and then the next moment you say that you're not interested in him. Why is that?"

"Jay has brought interest to me because I once knew a man that looked just like him. Only he had brown hair and icy blue eyes, not brunette hair and dark blue eyes. He had the same hair style as Jay and acts a lot like him. A lot of excitement in his voice with a mixture of happiness and worriment. A handsome man and one that I hoped would plan to spend the rest of his life with me."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I had actually fallen in love with him when he was my prisoner. He spoke with such kindness and never back talked me. I actually forced myself to give him a more comfortable place to sleep. All the guards were wondering why I was doing such a thing. I couldn't control myself. That's when I found out I was going through this phase. I started feeling sick and I even grew a bit of a fever."

"You were going through the phase of love. You caught love sickness. When somebody likes another person and falls in love with them, you go through the motions."

Romensa sighed. "To this day, I still feel as though I'm going through the motions."

"What happened to him? What was his name?"

"His name was Rosono. The most grateful man I've ever known. I feel in love with him and gave him all the hospitality that he could ever want. He spent a whole year living under my wing. Then one day he told me that it was time for him to continue his journey. He has wasted too much time and needed to start heading on his way. The moment he did, I cried in solitude. I recieved news that he died passing through the rough waters of the seas which broke my heart. I wouldn't leave the comfort of my room for days. I spent most of my time writing poems about my lost love. I can't tell you how much I miss him."

"I know how you feel. If I had lost Jay, I don't know what I'd do. I don't think I can live without him, but lately I've been so busy that I never have the chance to spend time with him."

"Is that so? What is causing the time to wash away?"

"Battling you and your people."

"Really? You blame my kind for taking away your precious time. I apologize for any inconvenience that this may cause, but my people are only trying to discover the world as it is now."

"No, they're not. Your people are attacking the citizens of Ninjago. Not to mention the fact that you kidnapped me and brought me here. There must be an explanation as to why you did it."

Romensa sighed, removing herself from her seat. "I suppose there is. You're right. My people are terrifying the lovely citizens of Ninjago, but there is a reason for that. We have been confined in the darkness for so many years by those wretched humans. The time has come for the Mistoffs to finally see the light once again."

"Is that what you really want or are you trying to get your hands on the five sacred gems of the Serpentine and the silver weapons?"

"You're right. Perhaps you and I can come up with some sort of a trade."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Since you and those other mistresses have already retrieved the four silver weapons of spinjitzu, the only thing I want is the map. With it, my people and I can find the five sacred jewels of the Serpentine."

"That's impossible. The map only gave us the location of the silver weapons. It didn't state the location of the gems."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear. You see, Mistoffs have a certain power when it comes to maps and navigations. When we see a certain place or location, we go deeper into it. When we use our eyes, the objects appear on the map, giving us the chance to search for it. That's the reason those two old women hid it from me. They knew the map would give away the location of the gems."

"I wonder why they didn't tell me and the others that. We would've kept it safe."

"It's so typical of my cousins. They both have the minds of tired pigs."

I thought a moment before asking, "What if I don't give you the map?"

"Now that is where my anger will commence. If you don't do what I ask, I will be forced to take the someone you love and care for."

"No! Don't take Kai away from me again. I won't let you."

"Not him. He's of no use to me anymore. I simply say this. I will be forced to take away your Jay."

I gasped. "No! I won't let you do this. I'm not gonna let you kidnap anyone else. It's bad enough your people stalk the night. I won't let you hurt innocent civilians."

"Then get me the map. You have a decision to make, Nya. It's either give me the map or I take away your precious Jay."

I was on the verge of tears. Having no other choice, I sighed. "If I give you the map, will you promise to leave me, my friends, and the citizens of Ninjago alone?"

"Well,…" Romensa was at a lost for words. I knew she could be lying, but I was prepared for anything.

I slammed my hands on the table and shouted, "Promise me that you will!"

Romensa sighed. "Alright, I promise."

"Thank you. Now that I will give you what you want, will you let me go?"

"I don't see why not, but you have seven days."

"Seven days? I'm gonna need more time than that. I don't even know where we should meet or anything like that."

"I'll send out one of my guards and have him tell you all the information you need to know, my dear. I'll let you free first thing tomorrow morning, dear. It's time for you to rest. You've had a long day. And so have I." Romensa left the room, yawning in tiredness.

A guard sent me back to my cell. It's only for one night. I'm sure I can handle one night. Sleeping on a cold floor with a chain over my leg won't be so bad. My ankle was still sore from the fall I just had. Hopefully I'll be okay. Hopefully.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS WONDERFUL NINJAGO STORY. IT TURNS OUT I'LL ONLY BE UPDATING ONCE A WEEK. LOTS OF HOMEWORK. ANYWAY, I BETTER RUN.**

 **SEE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Heading Home

CHAPTER 9

HEADING HOME

 **NYA`S POV:**

The next morning, I was released from Romensa's grasp. A guard led me out and went back inside the cave as I walked outside. I had almost forgotten that Mistoffs can't go outside in the sun. I was all on my own at this point. I had no idea where I was or where I was going, but I just decided to keep on going until I found my way home. I wish I could follow a trail of breadcrumbs to make my way home, but sometimes you just had to go one way to make it to point B. I was shivering with fear. My ankle was hurting really bad. I needed to rest, but I couldn't. I had to keep going. Let nature do whatever it wants. I can handle it. Keep moving forward and don't look ahead. Not really sure if that advice is useful for this, but I was taking it, anyway.

The crickets were chirping. The frogs were croaking. The animals were at the beginning phases of falling asleep. The stars began to form constellations in the sky. The moon's bright gleams were shining right next to them. The people of Ninjago would be falling asleep with wonderful dreams. What was I doing? Traveling on the trail to home in the woods. Oh, if only the trees and animals could talk. I would just love to sit down and have a nice conversation with them. That wasn't gonna happen, though. I had to keep going. I needed to keep following the light of the moon. A nice warm bed was calling me. My friends and family were calling me. Home was calling me.

I didn't know what time it was or where I was at this point. By the position the moon was in, it looked to be around midnight. I couldn't just keep walking forever. I needed to take a break. At this point, my leg was starting to throb and swell up. I sat against a tree and took a deep breath. After a moment of relaxing my body, I fell asleep peacefully in the woods.

 _A dream so beautiful entered my head. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. I was outside sitting against a tree, reading a book. I heard footsteps coming my way. Closing my novel, I was happy to see a familiar face walk up to me. The beautiful features of my dear mother._

 _She came and sat down next to me. "Hello, Nya dear. You look happy. Usually, you come home sitting on the bench in the garden. What are you doing out here?"_

 _"Just doing the required reading for my English class," I said, "It's pretty interesting."_

 _"What's it about?"_

 _"It starts off with two sisters who love each other more than anything else. There's an oldest and a youngest. They ended up in a battle with an ancient tribe called the Mistoffs and the youngest ended up getting bit by one of them. The oldest had went out to search for her sister, but on that same day, she somehow was able to create the silver weapons of spinjitzu. With them, she was able to make the land beautiful. The youngest sister was consumed with evil and had escaped into the darkness. The oldest was known as the first spinjitzu mistress. When she passed away, her two daughters sworn to protect them. They both cared for each other just as their mother and her sister had. One day, they met a cousin they knew nothing about. They didn't even know they had an aunt. After battling her fir an entire night, she fled back to her home where the other Mistoffs lived. The two sisters hid the silver weapons and drew a map out so that only the four chosen mistresses of spinjitzu would be able to find them one day."_

 _"That sounds very interesting. You know, when I was a girl, my parents couldn't afford to send me to school, so I had to go to my neighbor's home in order to receive an education."_

 _"What did your neighbor teach you?"_

 _"All kinds of things. Even more than what your teachers lecture you on. He went deep into all of Ninjago`s legends, fables, myths and so on and so forth. He even taught me that same story you're reading."_

 _"Mom, if the silver weapons were created years ago, how come they haven't found the mistresses yet?"_

 _"They tried to once, but it was never meant to be. You have to find four specific types of mistresses. The mistresses of water, animals, sound, and the wild. They existed long ago, but they just never came together."_

 _"If I was chosen to become one of the mistesses, I'd be the mistress of water."_

 _"Why, dear?"_

 _"I don't know. For some reason, I've always been attracted to water. No matter where I am or what I'm doing, the water is calling me. Has that ever happened to you before?"_

 _"Well, just in my youth years, but it's not an unusual feeling to have. Just remember this, sweetheart. When the past gives you a calling, the future will make sure you hear it."_

 _I smiled. My mother was always the type of person to give me good advice. "I'll remember that, Mom."_

 _"That's my girl. Come on inside and help me finish up dinner."_

 _Gathering up my books, I followed my mother inside the house. It felt good just to talk to her again. Even if it was just a dream._

The dream vanished and I felt as though I was no longer in a sitting position. I felt my back was on a comfortable cotton ball and my head was even more comfortable than that. As much as I didn't want to, I opened my eyes out of curiosity and looked at my surroundings.

I was back in my bedroom. Everything was still in place just how I left it. I looked to see that I was lying in bed in the most comfortable position I've ever felt. My leg was propped up on a pillow and I felt a bandage covering up the cut on my cheek. My head was throbbing like crazy. My whole body felt sore. My stomach growled as I felt as though I could eat an entire buffet in a matter of seconds.

I had the feeling my question was answered when the door to my room opened. Garmadon came in with a tray in his hands that contained two bowls and a couple of towels. He smiled. "Nya, you're awake. We're glad you've regained consciousness."

"What's going on?" I asked, "How did I get back to the monastery?"

"It was merely a surprise, actually." Garmadon set the tray down on the nightstand. "Lloyd and I were on our way to the river to collect some water from the well to make some tea when we discovered something lightly breathing close by. We weren't hoping it would be you. Lloyd and I carried you back here a few hours ago. I thought it might be time to help the swelling go down in your ankle. You weren't in very good shape."

"I do apologize for all of this." I had realized something. "Wait. Where's the rest of the team? And Misako?"

"They went out to search for you. Don't worry, though. They should be back by tonight. Lloyd called them and said that you've been found."

"That was very nice of you." That's when I remembered that I had no idea what day it was. "Garmadon, how long have I been gone?"

"About four days. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really. My memories are kind of fuzzy." I looked to see Garmadon place some ice in a cold damp cloth. "What are you doing?"

"This is suppose to help keep the swelling down in your ankle. I did it before when we first brought you here. We need to ice it once every two to four hours. I think now is the best time to cool it off. Hold still, though. It'll only sting a bit."

When Garmadon placed the cloth gently on my ankle, I could hardly feel any stinging. The only thing I could feel was relief. I felt relaxed. "I have no idea how that was supposed to hurt, but that actually felt good."

"I suppose you haven't felt a gentle touch in a while. Don't worry, Nya. Those Mistoffs won't lay a hand on you again."

I gasped. "The Mistoffs?! Where?" I turned my head from one place to another. Those villains were messing with my head. "Don't take me again. I'll do what you say. I promise." I distinctly remembered something from my time with the Mistoffs. It was making me freak out.

Garmadon placed his hands on my shoulders, placing me gently back on the pillow. "Easy, Nya, easy. You've been through a lot. I can understand that. Calm down. The Mistoffs are not here. Not only have they banged you up. They've been messing with your mind."

I knew I shouldn't tell him, but the memory was eating me alive. I had to tell somebody and Garmadon was just the guy. I needed to calm down first. "Garmadon, there's something that you need to know, but only you need to know for the time being. Do you mind making me some tea, though? I really need to calm down."

"Are you starting to remember what you forgot?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, then, I'd be happy to." Garmadon walked away from the bed and opened the door. He was greeted by Lloyd, who was smiling.

"Hey, Dad," Lloyd said, "I just got a call from Mom. She and the others may not be home until tomorrow morning. They had to..." He paused to see that I was awake. "Oh, hey, Nya. Glad to see you're awake."

"Hey, Lloyd," I greeted.

"Lloyd, why don't you be a gentleman to Nya and fetch her a cup of tea?" Garmadon said.

"Oh, okay," Lloyd said, "Be right back." Lloyd walked away as Garmadon closed the door.

The master pulled up my desk chair and sat down next to me. "Tell me, Nya. What happened after you regained consciousness in the Mistoffs dungeons."

I went off to tell my story about my uncomfortable stay with the Mistoffs and Romensa. I didn't miss anything. Not even the part about promising Romensa the map.

* * *

 **HERE'S A CHAPTER OF MY NINJAGO STORY. DON'T WORRY. I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Reunited With Friends and Family

CHAPTER 10

REUNITED WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY

 **NYA'S POV:**

When I finished telling Garmadon the story, he was bewildered and shocked. He had no idea about the map showing a way to the gems. I told him that the map didn't show where the jewels were, but the Mistoffs had a way to see where the jewels were located at by just thinking about only what they seek. Garmadon had no idea what to say. He was just shocked and speechless. The only thing he did was walk out of the room, saying that he needed to make a phone call and left the room. Lloyd came in a moment later, bewildered to see his father with a shocking expression.

"Whoa," Lloyd said, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I said, "I was just talking to Garmadon about some important things. I don't think he's in the best of moods right now and that is technically my fault. Sorry about that."

"That's okay. No reasons to apologize. That's not the first time he's ended up walking out of the room like that. I remember this one time when he was having a conversation with Wu and I guess my uncle said something that my dad thought was shocking and he literally walked out of the room."

"Aww. I feel bad for whatever shocked him before."

"I had no idea what they were talking about in the first place and I was in there the whole time. I guess once you become older or wiser, you don't understand a word you're talking about."

"That's because you weren't listening to a word we were saying," Garmadon said, walking inside the room, "Lloyd, do you mind leaving the room? I need to talk to Nya alone for a moment. And don't hide next to the door."

"Yes, Father," Lloyd said, walking away from the room.

"While you're down in the kitchen, why don't you make Nya some more tea?"

"That's okay, Garmadon," I said, "I think I've had plenty."

"Well, in that case, I'm gonna go call Zelda," Lloyd said.

"Who?" Garmadon asked.

"The girl I've been seeing."

"Never mind. Just leave us be." Once Lloyd was gone, Garmadon placed his full attention back on me. "Alright. I explained the situation to my brother. When Misako gets back, I'll explain everything to her. This will not be spoken to by the other mistresses. They're not ready to know."

"Why?" I asked.

"There is training to be done. I will aid Misako in her teachings with the others. The other three are still at the beginner's round. You are in advanced training. It is best for you to get some rest. You need it after what you've been through. Besides, the map is safely in Misako's hands. There's no need to worry about it."

I tried my best not to worry. The night came quickly as I tried my best to get some sleep. I couldn't really stay comfortable. Probably because I couldn't sleep on my side and had to stay on my back. My conscious was empty as no dreams would bring themselves to creation. I was able to keep my eyes closed and sleep lightly all throughout the night. I woke up the next morning with a tired headache. The first thing that happened was a few guest entering my room. Guest that I was happy to see.

Kai hugged me with all the might he had. My team did the same and welcomed me back. Misako was glad that I was home safe and sound. While she went downstairs to speak with Garmadon, the others and I were just having a normal conversation, forgetting about the events that took place the last couple of days.

"We're really glad you're back," Carol said.

"We were worried about you," Pixal said.

"I was more worried about you guys than I was about myself," I said, "I kept hoping that she wouldn't come after you guys."

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Gosh, I've been out of it for some time that I completely forgot her name. I'm just not much help right now."

"Ah, no need to apologize," Kitty said, "It'll come back to you eventually. We'll need to be on our A-game for the next mission. Which means that we'll need to get into some serious training."

"Is that all you can think about is training?" Kai asked, chuckling.

"Yes."

"Well, Garmadon did say he was helping us out with training," I said.

"I wonder how good of a sensei he is," Kitty said.

"He's an excellent martial artist instructor," Pixal said.

"That's for the five star review."

"I would give him four and a half stars, but please keep that secretive."

"Whatever."

"So what were you guys trying to do?" I asked, "You know, while I was in the dungeons of the Mistoffs."

"We were trying to figure out how to rescue you, but we needed to figure out what we're up against," Kai said.

"So we went to go visit this girl in Stixx," Kitty said, "She gave us this book that might be able to help us defeat the Mistoffs. Even with that, we still need to train in order to make sure those things don't take us over first."

"Let's stop talking about the Mistoffs for a while," I said, "I think it's for the best."

"I think they really got you worked up, sis," Kai said, placing an arm around my shoulders, "Don't worry, Nya. Big brother's not gonna let them come back and get you."

"I know." I suddenly gasped as a memory came back up in my head. "Wait a second. What about Jay? Is he okay? Please tell me he's alright."

"It's okay, Nya," Pixal said, "Jay is fine. He actually called me and asked if we had found you yet. I told him that you were found by Garmadon and Lloyd and was happy to hear such news. He said he would come by later today to check up on you."

I sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. I started worrying about him after I woke up from unconsciousness."

"You thought he got kidnapped or something?" Kai asked.

"I thought he would come after me. I'm glad he didn't, though. There was some weird stuff going on."

"What kind of weird stuff?" Kitty asked.

I heard running coming from upstairs in my bedroom. Lloyd invited himself inside, his cell phone in hand. "Guys, you won't believe it. I was able to score a second date with Zelda."

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl I've been seeing for the last couple of weeks. I just called and asked if if she wanted to go out with me and she said yes. Second date is a sign that means she literally likes hanging out with me."

"You've only been on one date with her?"

"Uh, yeah. We didn't see each other again until the other week. I'd figured you guys would be a little more generous. At the fact that I finally have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Kai started laughing. "The only way she's considered your girlfriend is if the two of you finally kiss."

"Kissing has nothing to do with considering somebody to be your true love," Lloyd said, "Sometimes, your true love shows compassion, whether you kiss them or not."

"Whatever."

"Well, I will say that I'm happy for you," Carol said, "I'm happy for everybody."

"You think everything and everyone is supposed to be happy," Kitty said, "I have a feeling that brother of yours has nothing but a heart of stone."

"Oh, that's just the kind of person Gregory is. You can't change him. He won't let you. Besides, he's always been that way."

"Is there something that you're not telling us about him?" Pixal asked.

"Why would asked that?" Carol asked, "Gregory is just the type of person he is and there's nothing anyone can do about that."

"Of course there isn't," Kitty said.

"Come on, girls, there's no reason to discuss about so many couples issues," I said, "Let's forget about the past and look ahead to the future. I have a feeling that Ninjago will be better than ever once the...villains are out of the way." I had to hesitate when saying villains. I almost ended up saying Mistoffs. Oops, I said it. Oh, I really need to get my mind off all this. It's wearing me out.

Kai placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay, sis? You don't look too hot. You look as though all the color was just drained from your face."

"No, I'm alright. Everything's fine. I just had a flashback, but I'm okay now. Not trying to be mean or anything, but I think I need to be alone right now. Let me know when Jay gets here. I just need some time alone."

"Sure thing, sis," Kai said, leading everyone out of the room.

I sighed as I sunk my head into the pillow supporting me. I feel as though I just wanted to let the secret right out. There's no way I can keep something like this to myself. I feel a lot like screaming it into my pillow and nobody could hear what I say. If I did that, they would know something's up. I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream and that it would just go away. It wasn't, though. It was as real as real could be.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS! GLAD TO BE SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN. JUST THOUGHT I'D TAKE THE TIME TO GIVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS WONDERFUL STORY OF MINE.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. First Day of Training

CHAPTER 11

FIRST DAY OF TRAINING

 **NYA'S POV:**

After a week, I was well enough to get out of bed and finally get some exercise in my limbs again. I think the others were tired of me laying around in bed all day even though they said I needed some rest. I was well enough to at least move around on crutches and make sure things were still going well and strong. I was surprised to see that nothing much has happened. I had nothing much to do today except watch everybody else train and see how their moves were. I wish I were helping them with some moves and showing them some techniques, but thanks for my sprained leg, which will need about another week to heal, I could do nothing but just sit and watch as my team was doing various warm-up exercises on the training course.

My mind kept tracing back to Romensa and the conversation we had. I had nearly forgotten that I was supposed to meet up with one of the Mistoff goons tonight at the park. Romensa thought that was the best time to meet up so I could give them the map. It was the only thing I could think about and I couldn't stop worrying about it.

Misako noticed my worry and walked over to me. "Are you okay, Nya?"

"Oh, yes, I'm alright," I said, "Its just that..."

"You're worried about not being able to meet up with the Mistoffs to give them the map?"

I sighed. "Yes. What if they come after us? It'll be all my fault."

"Nothing to worry about, Nya. Lucky for you, I was able to make a copy of the map. It looks a lot like the real thing, but if its not the real thing, they won't be able to find the jewels. It has to be the original copy."

"You didn't have to do that, Misako."

"Its the least I could do. After all, I don't think you all are ready to take on the Mistoffs just yet. You will soon, but for now, training will need to be involved."

"I just wish I could help them train. I know the basic and I'd be happy to help them out. Kitty seems to have some skills, but Carol could use some work."

"Carol has some skills, but I don't think she's ever trained for something like this before."

"Well, practice makes perfect. Do you think they're good with warm-ups?"

"I suppose its time for the real training to begin." Misako walked over to the others. "Okay, girls, I think you've got the skills of warm-ups. Now it's time for the real training to begin."

"Sounds great, but can we take five?" Kitty asked.

"There is no such thing as taking a break from training,' Misako said, "If you are to ever go up against the Mistoffs, you need to be prepared for anything. That means you need to be well-trained and have just enough power to defeat them. We can take a break after we complete today's training."

"What are we gonna learn today, Misako?" Carol asked, "I'm so excited for my first day to train as a spinjitzu mistress."

"Today we are going to learn basic fighting abilities. You all are going to learn how to use your weapons in battle and also learn hand-to-hand combat. It should be pretty simple, but since you have not done things like this before, it may not be so easy at first."

"Don't try to pull my leg," Kitty said, "I've been trained to use my bow and arrows. This should be simple for me."

"Well, since you think you already know how to do it, Kitty, why don't you show us how it's done," Garmadon said, walking outside.

"Garmadon, don't try anything," Misako said.

"Now, now, Misako, I know what I'm doing." Garmadon set up ten wooden boards on the empty space of the training course. "See if you can't shoot the arrow through all ten of these boards."

Kitty scoffed. "That's so simple. I can do that with my eyes closed."

"Uh, I wouldn't try that if I were you," Pixal said.

Kitty kept her eyes on the target. When she had a good spot for where to aim, she pulled her arrow back and waited a second before she shot the arrow. It shot through all the targets, but it stopped at the tenth target. To me, that was impressive, but Kitty sighed in defeat. She kicked the tenth target over.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "That was the best archery move I've ever seen. Why are you upset about it?"

"It was supposed to go through the tenth target, not hit it," Kitty said, "I have been trying for years to get it to hit through all ten targets, not go through nine and hit the tenth one at the center."

"Which is why you need more practice," Garmadon said, "You are fully skilled with a bow and arrow, but you need to hit through everything that is around you. If you were in battle and there were ten men on the field. You would only take down nine and the tenth one would still be standing even though he was shot at. That's your only arrow. Well, you have more than one arrow, but the bow and arrows of the wild are delicate. You have to be careful with your silver weapon and never lose an arrow. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I understand."

"Good. Keep practicing. You need it." Garmadon walked over to Pixal. "Pixal, how skilled are you with the sais of sound?"

"I am still getting used to them, but I am confused as to how they are used," Pixal said, "The sais look a lot like batons, but they are weapons. How are these weapons related to sound?"

"The sound does not come from the sais, Pixal," Garmadon said, "The sound comes from you. You are the one that creates the sound that are used to make your weapon work. Normally, the sound will come when you really need it, but I'm sure you might be able to get and use it in training. See if you can't attack these villains."

Dummies shaped like Serpentine came up out of nowhere, circling around Pixal. I was frightened to see what would happen to my robot friend, but she seemed to have everything under control. She looked at the Serpentine and when removing her sais from their holsters, the blades started vibrating. She used the sais to slice the head off one of the Serpentine, but when that dummy went down, so did all the others. My eyes widened. Everyone gasped.

Pixal was even more bewildered than anyone else. "What just happened?"

"Your weapon followed the sound that you created," Misako said, "All you have to do is think of the strongest sound that you can think of. Let it flow through you and travel to the weapon. That's the only way it'll work."

"Just think of the sound and let it through me. I'll make sure to store that in my database."

"Excellent. Keep it up." Misako made her way over to Carol. "Carol, have you ever used the blow darts in battle?"

"Not that I know of," Carol said, "In fact, I don't think I've ever used them at all. The only weapon I've ever been skilled with is a dagger. My brother taught me how to use it in self-defense."

"Well, a dagger may help you around thieves, but it won't get you anywhere with the Mistoffs. It seems as though we will have to go through a step-by-step process to train you with your elemental weapon."

"I don't even know the first step in using this thing, but if you know more about it than I do, I'm willing to learn."

"Excellent. We can begin training."

"Okay. What do I do first?"

"The first step to using a blow dart is to always blow it in the right direction. Sometimes the breeze can make it go in a different direction, so you have to be careful when blowing the dart. You could end up hitting someone that you don't mean to hit. Always sense what direction the wind is blowing. If the wind is blowing in the right direction, blow the dart at the left side. If the wind is blowing in the left direction, blow the dart at the right side. If the wind isn't blowing, have the dart go straight."

"How can I tell which way the wind is blowing?"

"The best way to tell is in which direction your hair is blowing in. That's the best way to know."

"But I don't have long hair like you do. My hair is short and curly. Just the way I like it."

"Well, there are other ways to tell which way the wind is going. Just look at the leaves on the trees or floating to the ground. They'll be able to tell you."

"Okay, but since we're indoors, there's no wind to practice with."

"I don't think you're ready to practice outdoors yet. That might have to wait for some time."

"Aw! Oh, well. I think I'm ready to try it out." Carol placed the end tip close to her lips and blew hard, causing the dart to fly all over the place.

Lloyd came inside the room and was lucky he wasn't shot by it because it landed on the target next to the door. "Whoa, that was a lucky shot."

"That didn't go the way I expected," Carol said.

"It was your first try," Garmadon said, "You did a lot better on the blow dart than I thought you would. It just takes some patience and practice."

"Always listen to your teacher," Lloyd said, "Or, in your case, teachers."

"Is there something that you need, son?' Misako asked.

"Oh, yeah. I came up here to get Nya. There's someone on the phone that wants to talk to her."

"Oh, okay," I said, grabbing my crutches to stand up, "Do you mind giving me a hand."

"It would be my pleasure."

Lloyd helped me down the stairs as I made my way over to the phone, wondering who was wanting to speak with me.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. WELL, HERE YOU GO. I AM FRIENDLY ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU GUYS MORE. I WILL SAY THAT I AM KNOWN AS MOST FRIENDLIEST IN MY SENIOR CLASS. SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT.**

 **I DO NEED TO GET GOING. MORE STORIES, STUDYING TO DO, AND GETTING READY FOR GRADUATION IN A FEW MONTHS. LOTS TO DO, BUT SUCH LITTLE TIME TO GET IT DONE.**

 **BYE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Desperation

CHAPTER 12

DESPERATION

 **NYA'S POV:**

I went inside the living room, where Lloyd was holding out the phone for me. I placed my ear over the receiver and felt relief when I found out it was Jay. I haven't heard or seen him in a week since I was placed under bed rest. I had made a promise to him saying that he and I could spend some time with each other, but for the time being, our dates would have to be at home since the incident that happened at our last date. I don't like to be mean to him, but it's safer that way. Besides, there was a lot of things going on. The map problem with the Mistoffs has already been solved. I hope. I'm just worried that they'll come back again.

I tried not to let that distract me. I decided to order take-out for the both of us and rented one of Jay's favorite romantic comedies. I do enjoy the movie myself, but it wasn't one of my favorites. I knew that Jay and I haven't been spending any time together, and that was pretty much my fault. I feel as though every time danger comes along the way, Jay and I are always in the middle of it. It has nothing to do with the both of us dating. I love Jay too much to ever leave him. I'm sure he feels the same way, too. I just feel as though things with the Mistoffs are starting to become way out of hand. Instead of keeping him out of things, I've decided to let him help the us out. After all, he is a skilled ninja and the girls and I could really use a hand.

While the others were gone doing who knows what at who knows where, I was alone. Except for Garmadon, who decided to stay and make sure nothing happened. He wouldn't be disturbed since he was meditating. Jay and I were sitting in the entertainment room, enjoying dinner while watching the movie. I felt a lot better just sitting at home and spending time with the man I love. I just wish it could be like this all the time.

Jay sighed peacefully, placing an arm around my shoulders. "So how have things been?"

"Well, after I got home, things have been good," I said, ignoring the movie and looking straight at Jay.

"Have you felt comfortable...talking about it?"

"I've only said anything about it to Garmadon and he told Misako and then the news went to Sensei Wu about it, but other than that, I really wasn't ready to talk about it to the others."

"What about me?"

I smiled. "Well, I don't know. I could, but then again, I don't wanna put you in danger."

"Nya, you should know by now that I can protect myself. There's no need to worry about me when I'm in danger. Come on. Tell me."

I sighed, placing my head on Jay's chest. "There are some parts I can tell You, but some of it you're just not ready to know yet."

"Well, just tell me what I need to know. I'm all ears. You wanna turn off the movie?"

"No. I feel more comfortable telling you when it's on."

"Okay. Go ahead. I'm listening."

So I told him everything. About the moment I was knocked out until to the moment I left out of the cave of the Mistoffs. I did leave out the parts of when Romensa mentioned at the thought that her love looked a lot like Jay. I didn't leave out the part about when Romensa had told me to bring her the map, but it wouldn't be the real map that they were getting tonight. As I told Jay this, his eyes told it all. He was shocked, but then again, he was also a bit frightened and sighed, knowing that evil never knew when to quit.

Once I was finished, Jay looked at me. "I don't get it. Villains never know when to stop popping up out of the blue. So what are you and the others gonna do?"

"I don't know," I said, "I've been helping the others train since I'm already in the advanced level of spinjitzu. They're still under basic training. I have this feeling that we're not gonna be prepared in time."

"Don't worry, Nya. Everything will be fine. You and the others can do this. I know you'll stop the Mistoffs." Jay placed a hand on my shoulder as he saw a look of sadness plastered on my face. "What is it?"

"I feel as though you and I aren't spending more time with each other and it's all my fault. Now I have to spend all my time training and going out to fight evil. I mean look at us. We can't even go out on a real date because of all the evil spreading around. It breaks my heart."

"This is a real date, Nya. It doesn't matter where we both are in this world as long as we are together. That's all that matters."

"Will you join us then?"

"Join you and the others for what?"

"Come with us on this journey. We really need all the help we can get. I don't know who else to turn to that could help us with this journey other that you or Kai. Please Jay. This might be our only chance to actually see each other more than we have the last year or so."

"I don't know, Nya. Other than the occasional robber on the street, I haven't been in a real battle in a long while. Plus, I don't know anything about these Mistoff creatures. The only thing I know about them is they attack at night. Other than that, I'd be pretty useless in battle. Also, with all the work I've been doing around my shop, it gets pretty busy for me."

"Then just tell people that you're on a temporary vacation. After all, you've been working too hard. You look like you could use one."

"Are you sure about that or is this a trick to save all of Ninjago once again?"

"Its mainly about saving Ninjago. That's what your best at doing, Jay. Please. I'm not being, Jay. I'm asking. Will you join us and help fight the Mistoffs? Side by side. A ninja never leaves another behind. No matter what."

Jay took a moment to sink everything in. It was a huge decision to make a choice on. He wasn't sure which one he should go with. I'm not good with reading minds, but I can tell what Jay's thinking. He's telling himself that by heart he is a hero, but reality was so busy that its getting in the way of what he truly was inside and couldn't just drop everything and leave. He stared at the photo of him, Kai, and I as he knew that we were all like family, but even family had to protect one another. He stood up and with a determined face, held out his hand for mine to slip inside. "Your right, Nya. A ninja never leaves another behind. Let's do this."

I wrapped Jay up into my arms. "Thank you, Jay. You won't regret it."

"I never do." He stared into my eyes and our lips touched. This is how its meant to be. A night should always end with a kiss from your true love. We spent the rest of the night watching the movie until Jay had to start heading home. He told me that he would be back first thing tomorrow morning to train for what was coming. I smiled. I knew things would be okay. All we needed was a little help. I guess I should've known that myself, but I'm glad I finally understand it.

 **ROMENSA'S POV:**

I was starting to lose my patience. The guards have been gone for too long. It's only a map, for goodness sakes. All it has are pictures and markings that were placed a piece of parchment. It shouldn't be that hard to get. What if she didn't show up? I won't get the map at all if she didn't bring it. I knew I should've went with them. Unfortunately, the head elder wouldn't let me go anywhere on my own, not even with the guards. They say it's too safe to go alone without an elder. I'm the leader. I should be allowed to go out when I please.

I was inside the chambers of the head elder, who was deep nose in a book. Just staring at him doing his daily work was irritating. I couldn't take it. "I'm starting to become impatient. How long does it take to get a stupid map? Perhaps we should send out more guards, Haran."

"Be patient, milady," Haran said, "They will return soon."

"What if they don't come back? What if they return empty-handed? What if the girl changed her mind? This is ridiculous. You should've let me travel along with them. Instead, I'm standing here asking what if questions."

"Calm yourself, Romensa. The guards will not fail you. If they do, they know the punishment they shall recieve if they do not obey the task. There is no reason to worry. Soon the map will be in our hands and we will go search for the jewels of the Serpentine."

"Those Serpentine hid them well, I will say. I am tired of living in the darkness. Tired if sitting here and not being a part of civilization. Tired of being lonely. My mother lived a lonely life until she met my father and true happiness came into both their lives when I came along. I was both their pride and joy. Then my father died and I became my mother's one and only gift in the world. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be sitting on the throne right now. The darkness has prevailed me to hate the world, but if I had some light, I can finally see the world around me and I can finally rule Ninjago in my own image."

"I will make sure your wish comes true, milady. One way or another, Ninjago will be in your hands."

I heard the sound of the doors opening. Two of the guards I sent out have returned, hopefully with the map. I walked over to them. "Did you bring it or did she not show up like she promised?"

"She wasn't there," the guards that was half human, half beast said. Romensa had eyes full of anger. "But she did leave this for us." The guard handed Romensa the rolled up parchment.

She took it out of his hand and unrolled it, her eyes widening. She started laughing evilly, but with joy and relief. After so many years, it was finally in her hands. The map that would lead to the jewels. Little did any of them know that it wasn't the real map that would lead them to the jewels.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT. ANOTHER AMAZING MISTRESS CHAPTER IS DONE. DON'T WORRY GUYS. THERE'S STILL PLENTY YO READ AND LOTS TO LEARN FROM THE MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU.**

 **WELL, LOVE TO STAY AND CHAT, BUT I CAN'T TYPE FOREVER. SEE YOU LATER UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. The Battle is Only the Beginning

CHAPTER 13

THE BATTLE IS ONLY THE BEGINNING

 **ROMENSA'S POV:**

Finally. After so long the map was in my possession. In my valuable hands. Oh, I have longed for this day. I walked inside of my throne room and say down. I started crying, but they were tears of happiness. So many years. So many years. I did the one thing my mother could never do. I did the one thing she asked me to do. Retrieve the map to find the five jewels of the Serpentine. Oh, what happy days. After drying away my tears, I brought the map over to Haran, placing it in his hands, doing the one thing he's best at. Using his wise eyesight to locate the jewels.

I waited along with the two guards that left to find the map. I wasn't going to let them go scot free to see that the map was nothing but a fraud. My patience was wearing thin by the time Haran returned. His face had a look of confusion, but it was also filled with fear and disappointment. I walked over to him, grabbing the map. "Were you able to find the jewels? Please give me some good news."

"I'm sorry, milady," Haran said, "I'm afraid this is not the map. It's only a copy. Somebody gave us a fake map."

My eyes widened with anger. The blood boiled in my veins. I tore the map in half as I slammed my fist into the wall. "You have got to be kidding me?! I thought we would win. I thought we could do it. Why, oh, why can't things go my way. I should've went out myself. The guards shouldn't have been trusted. You should've made sure that Nya was there." The guards backed away.

"We're sorry, your Grace," one of the soldiers said.

"I don't wanna hear anymore from you two." I turned to face Haran. "Have the guards take these two to the dungeon. I will discuss their punishment later."

"Yes, milady," Haran said, clapping his hands loudly and before I knew it, two guards stormed inside the room, dragging the two soldiers away. Haran looked at me. "It has been done. Perhaps you and I can form another plan."

"No, Haran, I have a better idea. Come with me." I removed some parchment from the desk of my throne room and started drawing out a plan. "I want them to be surprised. No, I want them to fear me. I want them to be afraid. Very afraid. I don't care what it takes. I want that map. We group together an army and head out tomorrow night. Those mistresses will never know what hit them."

"Slow down, milady. I cannot understand what you mean. Give me the details."

"Alright. Alright. I want to plan a surprise attack on the mistresses. As you and I are going to retrieve the map, the army will go out and battle the young girls. We'll have to make sure that there aren't other people around where I plan for us to go. That means we'll have to stay in the shadows."

"But milady, homes like that are filled with bright light. How will we be able to travel inside?"

"Don't worry, my wise man. All your questions will soon be answered. Call for the army. I want them gathered up in here in five minutes."

"Yes, milady." Haran left to call for the army.

I grinned evilly. "Soon the map will be mine. Those mistresses will never know what hit them." I started laughing evilly as I sat down in my throne chair. Things are about to get interesting.

 **NYA'S POV:**

Last night was pretty amazing. Jay and I were able to spend some quality time with each other and nothing went wrong. I thought something would go wrong when I had told him to join up with the team and help us out with things that have been going on with the Mistoffs. He said he would do it, and the next day he was already packing his bags and moving in.

For the time being, Jay's father would be keeping an eye out on his shop until things calmed down with evil spreading around. It was almost dusk by the time Jay and I finally unpacked his things to feel at home. By that time, dinner was made and we all gathered around to eat. The other three had another tough day of training. Nobody said becoming a ninja was easy. It takes hard worn and dedication. That's how I was able to become a samarai.

Right after dinner, we all turned in for the night. Kai was making his way towards the bathroom. He turned the knob and noticed that it was locked. It turned and out came Kitty wearing a green bathrobe and towel wrapped around her hair. She gasped and ran down the hall, her cheeks blushed red as she slammed her bedroom door in a hurry.

Kai looked in my direction. "What was all that about?"

"I have no idea," I said, "She has been acting kind of...strange since she left her home. Although, I wouldn't call her strange at all. I mean, it's not everyday you leave your home and train to become a ninja. I think she's just adapting to her new life. She's going from a girl who's lived in a village surrounded by a jungle throughout her whole life to going on and living in the big city. That doesn't sound strange, does it?"

Kai gave me a look of bewilderment. "I think the only strange person around here is you." I gasped at his remark, but he only laughed. "I'm just kidding. I get what you mean. Kitty just reminds me a lot about you and me. We lived in a village before moving to the city. It doesn't feel strange to us anymore. Kitty will get used to it in no time. I have the feeling as though she may not want to stick around with me."

"Why do you say that?" I have a feeling that Kai has already found out Kitty having a secret crush on him.

"I don't quite know, honestly. It gives me signs that she's ignoring me for a reason. I've been thinking. Maybe if she and I just talk to each other, she won't feel so...weird around me. You know, just get to know each other and have a conversation of some sort."

"Maybe you guys should find a place to hang out at. There are plenty of places in Ninjago City that you guys can go to. Just take her out and let her explore. You could be known as her personal tour guide." Oh, Kitty is going to be so angry with me when she finds out that I'm setting her and Kai up for a date.

"Okay, well, I'll ask her in the morning. Maybe she felt uncomfortable with me seeing her in a bathrobe. Hopefully she'll agree to it."

"I hope so, too. I just know that she can't wait for you to ask her out on a da...I mean, I know She can't wait for you to ask her to be her personal tour guide of Ninjago City." Okay, Kitty is so gonna hate me for this.

"Okay, it's time for the truth. You are really acting strange. It's probably because you need some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. And don't worry. I bet she'll be really excited." Okay, I'll admit it. Kitty will be both angry and hate me for all eternity.

Once Kai had entered the bathroom, I was making my way towards my bedroom when Kitty opened up her door. She walked over to me and her face did not have a pleasing look. "Nya, what have you done?"

"I suppose you're upset, huh?" I asked, afraid of what she would say next.

"I can't believe this. I just can't. This is...this is...the greatest thing that you've ever done."

"Wait. What?"

"That's the greatest thing that you've ever done. Thank you so much for doing that. I promise this, Nya. If you ever need help with anything at all, just come to me and let me know. I'll help you out. I've got your back."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"Did you really think I was gonna get mad at you or something?"

"Well, sort of."

Kitty giggled. "Well, no reason to worry about that. I had a feeling that Kai would be worried about me. If he had asked me why I acted so strange in front of him, I would've been freaking out, saying the wrong words that shouldn't have slipped out of my mouth and unnaturally fainting in front of him. Oh, no. Am I starting to chatter?"

"Yeah, maybe a little bit."

"Sorry. Happens sometimes. Don't worry. I'll act surprised when I confront Kai tomorrow." Kitty yawned, stretching her arms out. "Well, it's been a pretty long day for me. I bet it'll be even longer tomorrow."

"Well, training to become a ninja isn't as easy as slicing pie."

"I still have trouble slicing pie. It's easier to just go ahead and gorge yourself into the whole thing."

"Oh, never mind."

"I guess I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight, Nya."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

Kitty went back into her bedroom while I went into mine. I sighed, knowing that I did a good thing today, but I feel as though maybe Kitty should've done it herself. No, that wouldn't have been right. She's done all she can to talk to Kai. The very first thing she did was try to take that baby tiger of hers in there so she could introduce herself to my brother.

Speaking of Kitty's pet, looks like he was able to sneak inside my room again. I sighed, taking him by the fur and leading him out of my bedroom. Once that was taken care of. I turned on my lamp to dead for a little while before I ended up falling asleep. The next moment I woke up was in the middle of the night. That's when the alarm sounded. U got up to see that a whole army of Mistoffs were outside the monastery. This is so not good.

* * *

 **OH, NO. THE MISTOFFS ARE HERE. THIS IS REALLY NOT GOOD. I HOPE THE GIRLS HAVE ENOUGH BATTLE STRATEGY.**

 **WELL, BETTER GET GOING. SEE YOU LATER UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. The First Battle

CHAPTER 14

THE FIRST BATTLE

 **NYA'S POV:**

I woke up in a flash, hearing noises outside. I was surprised and frightened to see a bunch of Mistoffs outside. I had forgotten that they only come out at night. Talk about getting no sleep. I ran out of the room and sounded the alarm. Everyone woke up, barging out of their rooms in their night clothes. They all rounded up inside the tech room, but when they saw the screen that showed the front yard filled with the enemy. We all went and got our weapons and ran outside, looking into the eyes of the other side.

There were so many of them. Even Romensa was there, but she sat atop a furry horse. I guess the animals they have are half beast as well. I could see some Mistoffs that were fully beast, half beast and half human, and some fully human, but with the heart of a beast. I knew this battle would be no piece of cake. The others weren't fully prepared for this and they haven't even learned spinjitzu. Now that I think about it, neither have I. My brother and Jay, along with Garmadon, Misako and Lloyd, were the only ones here that knew spinjitzu. Carol's brother had no fighting experience at all. I don't see why he was in our group to fight.

Romensa climbed off her horse and walked up to us. She had a look of anger and was pointing it towards all of us, especially me. I knew exactly what she wanted and why she was here, but I was not about to say anything. She looked at all of us. "You know exactly why we're here."

"Actually, we don't," Carol said.

"Plus, we don't care, so why don't you go crawl back inside the hole you came from," Kitty said.

"Oh, so it seems as though you have no idea what I want," Romensa said.

"I do, but you're not getting it," Misako said.

"Very well. Army, attack!" Once Romensa said that, we were all battling for our very lives. I was using my powers to take down as many as I could possibly get. So were the others, but they were still having problems getting used to using their weapons. Kitty was using her arrows and trying to take down as many as she could, but she was only taking down nine at a time, having the last one trapped in vines. The arrows come right back to her, which is way more different than What a regular one would do.

The other two weren't doing any better. Pixal hasn't had enough practice using the sais. They were too powerful, even for her. They kept blowing her back after every sway that she did. Carol used the darts well, but the kept blowing in different directions. Garmadon had told her to pay attention to which way the wind was blowing, but she was so concerned with wanting to chase off the enemy that she just did what she though was good. The others were fighting with or without weapons and using spinjitzu. If only us girls knew spinjitzu.

When there was a break in the battle, we all huddled together, Misako speaking to all us girls. "I apologize. I had no idea they were planning an all out battle."

"It's not your fault, Misako," Garmadon said, "Remember the old phrase: Expect the unexpected."

"Uh, I don't think this is a good time to be giving out a lesson right now," Kitty said.

"He's right, you know," I said, "None of us were expecting this."

"What did she mean by we have something she wants?" Pixal asked.

"She wants the map," Misako said, "It's still inside. Kai and Nya, you both go inside and make sure none of the Mistoffs get the map."

"You got it!" I exclaimed.

"We're on it!" Kai said as he and I went inside.

We went inside the room where the real map was in, but we were surprised to see the one person I wasn't hoping would come around. Romensa. I thought she was at the battlefield the whole time, but it looks as though she snuck her way inside. They must have better eyesight than I thought.

I walked over there. Well, I limped over there, but I'm probably sure they got the idea. "Stay away from that!"

"Well, look who we have here, Haran," Romensa said, "The sister of fire and the brother of water. So we meet again, I presume."

"You're not getting the map, Romensa," I said, "We won't let you take over Ninjago."

"Is that so? What about our deal? I don't suppose you remember that. Don't tell me. You were spending the evening with your Jay."

"Stop it!"

"Nya, what is she talking about?" Kai asked.

"Oh, I don't suppose she's told you," Romensa said, "I suppose she won't mind if I tell you."

"No!" I shouted.

"Nya here and I made a deal. She promised me the map and I promised to let her go, but if she didn't, I would take away her precious Jay. It seems as though she didn't keep that promise, so you know what must be done." Romensa smiled evilly. I knew exactly what she was planning.

"No!" I jumped on top of her, holding her down as I wouldn't let her go. I looked to my brother. "Kai, turn on the light. They can't stand the light."

Kai ran over and turned on the light before that Haran guy could stop him. I knew that would take them down, but for some reason, it wasn't affecting them. Kai was confused. "I don't get it. Why aren't they running away?"

"Milady, one of the silver weapons must be in our presence," Haran said.

Romensa grinned. "It seems your plan has backfired. The silver weapons can give us the power to survive the light. Once we have the jewels of the Serpentine, we'll be back for your weapons."

"We won't let you take the map," I said.

"Oh, but you already have. Show them, Haran." Romensa pushed me off of her as I looked to see that this Haran guy had the map.

I gasped. "No!"

Romensa laughed. "Oh, yes. I told you that nothing will get in my way. I will get whatever is needed in order to take care of my people." She walked over to the window. "Come, Haran. It's time for us to reveal ourselves to the citizens of Ninjago."

"Yes, Milady," Haran said, running out of the room through the window with the map in hand.

Romensa looked back to us. "It seems you have kept your promise, Nya. Even though it didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Just be happy I'm letting this one broken promise slide. I hope you and your precious Jay spend wonderful days with each other. He may be all you have left in this world. Goodbye. Until we meet again." With that, Romensa jumped out the window, calling for the army to retreat for they had the map. Once they ran off, Kai and I went back outside to check out the damage.

The others weren't injured or anything. Just a few minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing out of the ordinary. I walked over to the others, nervous to say what I needed to tell Misako and Garmadon.

Kitty was most especially not happy. "Okay, I wanna know now. How the heck were those things able to find us and what was it they were wanting?"

"Nya, did they get it?" Misako asked.

I tried to say the words, but they just wouldn't spit out. Kai already knew everything that happened, so he said it. "She did. Romensa took the map."

"What map?" Carol asked.

"The map that we used to find the silver weapons," Pixal said.

"Why would they want it? We already have the silver weapons." Carol gasped. "Unless there were duplicate copies of them that are only used for evil."

"The Mistoffs only wanted the map for one reason," Misako said, "They are able to use their eyesight to get a closer look deep into it. Every location on that map will locate where the jewels of the Serpentine are."

"Seriously?" Kitty asked, "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"Personal reasons."

"Nya here promised them the map," Kai said.

"Kai!" I shouted.

"Why would you promise something like that?" Kitty asked.

"I didn't have a choice. She promised me my freedom if I did it. If I didn't do it, she would've taken Jay."

"What?!" Jay shouted.

"I'm sorry, Jay," I said, "I meant to tell you. Really, I did, but I just couldn't spit it out while we were talking last night."

"You shouldn't have kept it a secret from us," Kitty argued.

"What other choice did I have?"

"ENOUGH!" Misako shouted. We all turned to look at our usually calm teacher. Her face was red with anger and frustration. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I apologize for yelling. Perhaps it's best if we continue this discussion in the morning. For now, we all need to return back to bed."

I made my way back to my room, but not without getting glares and snarls from the others. Except Jay, of course. All he did was look at me, sighed and then walked into his room. I felt horrible for this whole thing. I tried to sleep it off as I crawled back into bed. It was already a long night. I really don't want it to be any longer.

* * *

 **UH OH. LOOKS LIKE THE SECRET IS OUT. NYA HAS BEEN CAUGHT BY THE OTHERS.**

 **WELL, BETTER GO. SEE YOU LATER UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Please Forgive Me

CHAPTER 15

PLEASE FORGIVE ME

 **NYA'S POV:**

The next morning, I woke up with saying nothing much but a yawn. Rubbing my eyes, I went inside the bathroom where I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Once I finished, I walked out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I feel like a zombie had just waltzed its way inside the mall in the middle of an apocalypse. I didn't really sleep well throughout the night. It was plainly around midnight or so when we battled the Mistoffs. It was about a couple of hours later before we all finally went back to bed. I suppose that me and the others will have to get used to waking up in the middle of the night battling evil. Tired or not, I couldn't be late for breakfast, so I changed into my everyday clothes and walked into the hallway, dreading even trying to show my face in front of the others.

After what happened last night when Romensa took the map and everyone figured out I promised it to her, I don't think I can show myself to my own team. Not even in front of my brother or boyfriend. I suppose Garmadon and Misako won't be too angry about the whole thing, but they won't be happy, either. I knew the moment I walked downstairs, everyone was doing their normal morning things. Nobody bothered to speak, though. Normally, the girls would start off a conversation while Lloyd became tired of hearing it and scarfed down his food quickly do he could go and text that Zelda girl he's been seeing. Kai, on the other hand, didn't really mind the conversation between the girls. Neither did Garmadon, but it was different for him since he was already married. Jay would get used to it.

I was hoping that somebody would wish me a good morning, but everyone pretended not to noticed that I was inside the room. Jay must not have heard me since he had his nose in a book. Misako and Garmadon were the only ones that actually saw me come in. Garmadon smiled as Misako said cheerfully, "Good morning, Nya. Isn't it nice to see you this wonderful morning?" Misako looked around to see that nobody said a word. She sighed. "Uh, would anyone like to wish Nya a good morning?"

I couldn't hear him, but I knew what Kai said. "Morning, sis." He was too busy pouring himself coffee to notice me.

"Uh, Kai, I don't think Nya could hear you," Garmadon said.

Rolling his eyes, Kai turned around and said sarcastically, "Morning, sis. How are you on this bright sun shining day? Did you sleep well last night? I don't think you did. None of us did. Considering that the Mistoffs came here in the middle of the night and attacked us just to take the real map to find some jewels because you made a promise that they could have it. I'm pretty sure you haven't suffered as much as we have."

"Please, everyone," I said, "If I could build a time traveling machine and go back in time to stop that Mistoff from knocking me unconscious in the restaurant, I would be more than happy to do so."

"We cannot change the past, but we can prevent anymore of this from happening in the future," Garmadon said.

"How?" Kitty asked, "The Mistoffs have the map and we have no idea where these jewels are."

"Luckily, I have a back-up map that can locate us to the five jewels of the Serpentine," Misako said, taking out a rolled up piece of parchment from her bag and lying it flat on the table.

"You couldn't have told us until now that you had a spare map?" Kai asked.

"Some things are left unsaid. Anyway, this here will lead us to where the jewels are and if we find them before Romensa and her people find them, we can prevent them from traveling in the daytime. There is a reason why they want to take over Ninjago."

"Let me guess?" Kitty said, "They're mad at us for locking them up in darkness for so long that they want to take revenge on us."

"That's one way to put it," Garmadon said, "There's another reason, though. The Mistoffs have the power of keen sight. Not only can they see through secret parchments, but they can also see through a person's mind. They can tell what their weakness is."

Kitty scoffed. "That's hilarious. Lucky for you guys, I don't have a weakness."

"You know, the individual that refuses themselves of a weakness are typically the one's who will reveal it later in the end," Pixal said.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak my language."

"I am speaking your language. We are speaking English, one of the world's most prominent written language."

"I still don't understand you."

"Ignore that second part," I said, "Before that, she said that a person who says that they don't have a weakness usually don't show it until the end."

"Listen, that moral may work for superheroes, but it won't work on me," Kitty said.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"This is coming from the girl who promised the enemy something that doesn't belong to them."

"Girls, please," Misako said, "Let's continue, please. Now, the Mistoffs do have the power of super sight, but there is a way to bring weakness to their sight. You four have to find the inner light."

"The inner what?" Carol asked.

"The inner light," Garmadon said, "It's a powerful martial arts move that only a mistress can unlock. When you find your true power, the light that shines within you will travel through your weapon. When that happens, the Mistoffs will be blinded by the light and lose their ability to try and stop you all from saving Ninjago. The light is their weakness. When too much light is collected through their eyes, they no longer have the ability to see in the darkness. This is the reason why they only travel and live in the darkness. They don't want to lose their sight in the ebony life that they are prone to live in."

"So the weapons are a good thing for them, but they're also a bad thing?" Carol asked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"So the question is this," Kitty said, "How do we find the inner light?"

"That is a journey only you four can travel on," Misako said, "The inner light will reveal itself inside each and every one of you when the time is right."

"Does that mean our powers will become stronger?" I asked.

"Technically, your powers won't become stronger, but you will be able to use the elements inside you if something were to happen to the weapons."

"Kind of like when Garmadon was still evil and he took the golden weapons and that was the only way the guys and I were able to use our elemental powers," Kai said, "Now the girls are gonna be able to keep their powers without the aid of the silver weapons. What's with the girls having it all?"

"Probably because there's an old expression that's called 'ladies first,'" I said, "Are we finished talking about this, Misako?"

"We are for now," Misako said.

"Good. Kai and I need to have a chat." I grabbed my brother's arm. "Come on."

Once I had Kai in the living room, he removed his arm out of my grip and gave me a stern look. "I'm still not happy with you. I don't see why we should discuss anything about what happened last night."

"This isn't about me," I said, "This is about you." I poked him in the chest. "Do you remember that little discussion we had before going to bed?"

"You mean showing Kitty around Ninjago City? Give me one good reason why I should do anything that was your idea."

"You mean other than the fact that you and Kitty might hook up? I just have this feeling that the two of you will actually end up together." I sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

Kai walked over and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him for me to come sit. He sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Nya, I suppose you heard about somebody I went to go see on the news. I'm pretty sure you remember Susan Milman."

"I do. How is she, by the way?"

"She's good. She's a nurse now and dating somebody. I went to her for a reason. A few days after I had dropped you off at the Garmadons home, Skylor and I had broke up. I found out that she had some likings for another guy. I was mad and told her that I had no intentions on dating a girl like her again. Then I had regretted what I said and left a long message for her, but she never answered back. I decided to call you because maybe you would have an idea of what was going on with me, but then you deleted me off everything. So I decided to go to the next best person. I went to see Susan because I figured that maybe she had an idea of what I should do. She told me that guys just need to understand a girl by who she is, not what or how she is. I figured she would give me that kind of wisdom since her father was the temple master and he taught her all kinds of stuff. Well, he's still the temple master, but you get what I'm saying. The point of her moral is to understand a woman, not let the woman be understood. I should've been more attentive when it came to you and Skylor. I may have lost trust in her and let's face it, she's lost trust in me, but you haven't lost my trust and neither have I. So I was thinking that it would be best if Kitty and I could start off as friends. You know, so I can understand her better."

No words had to be said about how I felt. I wrapped my arms around Kai, knowing that things were okay between us. Just for the time being.

* * *

 **AWW! THOUGHT I ADD A LITTLE FAMILY FLUFF AT THE END EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE'S MAD AT NYA FOR THE TIME BEING.**

 **WELL, BETTER GO. ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR WEEKEND, EVERYBODY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. Brother-Sister Bonding Time

CHAPTER 16

BROTHER-SISTER BONDING TIME

 **NYA'S POV:**

I knew that Kai and I would start getting along one of these days. Once it did, for some reason I was able to help him out with anything. I took him into the bathroom and started fixing up his hair and made sure he took a shower so he wouldn't smell like a pig. After all, the only way to ask a girl out is if you look like you just came from the hot springs. If anybody can warm up some water to make a girl look hot, it had to be Kai. I knew he was a ladies man from the beginning. Throughout his entire time in school, he was always trying to make a good impression on the girls. He figured that one day somebody would date him. That day didn't come until he met Skylor, but after she broke his heart, now was Kai's chance to start fresh and anew.

I made sure nothing was out of place on Kai. I even played around with him by talking him into putting his hair down and not keeping his spikes, but he said that he wasn't falling for it and he figured as though Kitty would enjoy his hair the way it was. I giggled and dusted off his clothes for him, making sure there wasn't a speck of dirt. We were in the hallway not too far from Kitty's room, where Kai and I were planning on what to do.

"Okay, here's the plan," I said, "I'll stay right here and keep watch while you go up to the door and talk to Kitty. Don't forget to ask her if she would like for you to take her on a tour of the city."

"I don't know, Nya," Kai said, "I don't even think this is gonna work."

"It will work, but it won't if you keep telling yourself that it won't. Now to over there, knock on the door, and talk to her."

"What do I even say once we start talking? I'm completely wordless right now."

"Wordless? That's not even a word."

"It is a word when you have nothing to say. That means your wordless."

"Can you get wordless out of your head and focus on what needs to be done? It's not that difficult. Just go up and ask her how she is. That's all you have to do. After that, just talk from there. It's not hard at all. It wasn't hard for Jay to first speak to me."

"He lost his voice and Zane had to speak for him. There's something up with that guy."

"Honestly, Kai. Do we have to bring this conversation up?"

"Yes."

"No, we don't. Now get over there and make a friendly conversation with Kitty."

Kai stood next to me for a moment. He wasn't sure how he got himself in this situation, but he had no choice but to cooperate and deal with the situation. He sighed and turned to say, "Wish me luck," as he made his way over to Kitty's bedroom door. He took a deep breath and unclogging all the courage he had within him, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kitty asked from inside the room.

"It's me, Kai," Kai said.

"Just a moment." After waiting for what felt like longer than a moment, Kitty opened the door, smiling when she saw Kai. "Hello, Kai. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I was just...just wanting to know how your day's been so far."

"It's been good. So far, nothing has happened. Are you just coming to check on me or something?"

"Actually, I was planning to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if...uh...I was wondering if you wanted to...well, I don't know...maybe you and I could...oh, I'm not really sure how to say this." I can't believe this. In my entire life living with him, I never thought that Kai would be at a loss for words.

He placed his hand over his eyes, which he only did that to look mainly at me. I did a hand gesture that said to keep going. Kai gave me a nervous glance. Kitty didn't know what was going on and was about to go back inside her room. "If you're not ready to tell me, we can talk later."

Before Kitty could close the door, Kai caught it in the nick of time. "Wait. Let me start over."

"That's okay, Kai. Just regain your composure and you can tell me later."

"No, no, I'm ready now."

Rolling her eyes and smirking, Kitty opened the door. "Okay, let it out."

Kai took in another deep breath. "Okay. I was wondering if...youwouldletmetakeyouonatourofthecity."

"What? Slow down, Kai. I can't understand you. Tell me again."

Kai shook himself out of his daze. "Can you excuse me for just a moment? I need a moment to regain my thoughts."

"Come back when you're ready to talk." Kitty closed the door, smiling as she did so.

Kai ran over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You gotta help me. I'm not good with stuff like this."

"I don't get it. You've never been this nervous about talking to girls before. What's changed all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. After I had that talk with Susan, everything I knew about girls just changed my entire perspective. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I feel as though Kitty is a lot different than Skylor. Somehow, she understands that I need my space and she's always there whenever she can be."

"Kai, do you have a crush on Kitty?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you just said that Kitty is a lot different than Skylor. Plus, you're starting to gain a whole new perspective about girls. Plus, you just said said that Kitty respects your privacy."

Kai's eyes widened. "Oh, no. I can't believe I just admitted it."

"Well, Kai, if you wanna find out whether or not Kitty feels the same way, you need to ask her. It's now or never."

Kai took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this. I just need to have confidence. Stay focused on what my mind needs to say for the words to come out of my mouth. I can do this. I've done it before. I can do it again." Ready to give it another try, he knocked on Kitty's door again.

Kitty opened the door, surprised to see my brother again. "Oh. Hello again, Kai. What brought you back?"

"Oh, you know," Kai said, "I was just giving myself a moment to think this through of what I'm going to say, but I think I'm ready." Taking a longer deep breath than normal, Kai looked Kitty straight in the eyes. "I was wondering if you would let me take you on a tour of the city."

"Of course. That sounds like fun. I've always wanted to see what Ninjago City was like. I would love a tour. So what day sounds good to you?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter. Any day is fine with me."

"Okay, well, how about Saturday? We can leave right after breakfast if you want."

"Yeah. Saturday sounds good to me. I'll be here to pick you up and take you to the city. I will warn you. The first moment you gaze at those tall buildings, you'll have a whole new perception of the place. I sure did."

Kitty giggled. "Okay, I guess I'll be hanging out with you Saturday."

"Uh, yeah. Me, too."

Smiling, Kitty started closing the door. "I'll see you then. Let me know what the plan is. Have a good rest of the morning." She closed the door.

Kai ran up to me, once again placing his hands on my shoulders. "Okay, do you realize how nervous I was? Don't say I wasn't, because I was. I have never felt that way towards a girl in my entire life. I felt scared and had no idea what the heck to do."

"You did pretty much everything I told you to do," I said, reminding him that he was the one that needed my help in the first place.

Kai chuckled. "Oh, yeah. It wasn't all me. I suppose you deserve some of the credit."

"You suppose?"

"Okay, you do deserve some of the credit."

"Much better."

"Thanks, sis." Kai hugged me. Hugging him back, I smiled. It pays to be a good sister after all. Letting go of me, Kai smiled. "If you ever need help with anything, sis, just let me know."

"Okay, I will." I looked to see Jay walk down the hallway pass my brother and I. He walked away too fast from me. I gave my brother a sympatheyic look. "Well, I enjoyed spending time with you, big bro, but I'm pretty sure I'm needed elsewhere. I won't forget that promise you made to me. Who knows? You may actually have to keep it."

Kai chuckled. "Okay, sis. Well, I better go search the web to find the best hotspots in the city. Then make a list of them. Either way, I'll see you later."

"Same here." Once Kai was gone, I went to go search for Jay.

I feel so bad for what happened last night. Having the secret to be blown into his face like that. Especially since it was me that said it to him. I needed to make it all right. Running down the hall, I stood in front of his room. I hope I know what I'm doing.

* * *

 **I THOUGHT I WOULD ADD A CHAPTER LIKE THIS IN BECAUSE THE MISTRESSES NEED A BREAK, TOO. I'M PRETTY SURE A LOT OF CHAPTERS ARE LIKE THAT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME DRAMA.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ENJOY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

CHAPTER 17

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU

 **NYA'S POV:**

I walked over to Jay's door. Everything that's happened for the last couple of days between us has been no walk in the park. Before I could knock on the door, I stopped to think of what would happen if he started yelling at me, telling me I should've told him everything. How would I reply? Would I even say anything or just stand there with silence filling up my voice box? I had the nerve to turn around and talk to him later, but my instincts told me no. I took a deep breath and gained all the courage I had in me to knock on the door. A moment later, Jay opened up, his eyes widening to see me.

"Nya, what are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"I need to talk to you," I said, "Can I come in?"

Jay sighed, placing his fingertips over his eyes. He nodded. "Sure. Come in."

Letting me inside, he motioned me to sir at his desk chair. I did, and that's when the talk began. "Listen, Jay, I'm really sorry about everything. I knew I should've told you what happened."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want Romensa to come after you. She would capture you if I didn't do what she said. I'm sorry, Jay. Really, I am."

"If you mean that, you would've told me and it could've been prevented. With all my heart, I love you, Nya, but when you're not being honest with me, I feel as though I'm losing my trust for you."

"Jay, I told you I wanted to talk to you about this."

"You did, so now you can leave. There's nothing you can say or do."

"Are you that mad at me?"

"Yes, I'm that mad at you!" Jay has yelled a ton of times, but that's if he were angry at the whole world or if he was freaking out. Never has he yelled like that at me before. He continued to do so, too. "I can't believe you would do this. I have cared about you for who knows how long. I still do, no doubt about that, but not telling me that my life was in danger just draws the line. I have never been so angry at you. It hurts me deep down about what you did."

"How many times do I have to say that I didn't have a choice?"

"You can say that a million times and I might never forgive you. You bit the hand, Nya, and guess what? It hurts. It really hurts."

"It hurts to see you this mad at me."

"It hurts to see that I can't trust anybody in this world anymore, not even you."

I gasped. The way Jay said that. I've always been the one he's trusted. The one he's always counted on. Now he goes off and says this. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I sat there, crying and making a complete fool of myself in front of Jay. He stood there, looking like a fool himself. He walked over to the door and left the room. I couldn't handle it as I needed to lie down somewhere to cry in.

I tried to regain my thoughts. He won't forgive me for any of this. I can't even forgive myself. Now that I think about it, forgiveness does come with a test. I mean that as remembering an old memory and reminiscing about the good old days, but it has to come with a moral. Something that will say that honesty is always the best policy. It took a few minutes, but I finally figured it out. I wiped away the tears and walked over to the door to see if Jay was still out in the hallway. He was, but he was next to the bathroom door.

I went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jay, can you come back into the bedroom?"

"Why?" he asked, "So you can tell me things that'll make me tell at you more?"

"No. I just wanna speak to you. It doesn't involve anything that happened last night. I promise."

Sighing, Jay and I went back inside his room. We both sat down on the bed, not really staring into each others eyes. He may not have looked directly towards me, but he did say something. "What do you wanna talk about?"

I looked down. "Remember when you took me on our first date to Mega Monster Amusement Park?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I remember when you told me some things that weren't true and all the lies that you said made me think that they were true, but after you told me that they we're all fibs, I almost lost my trust in you."

"What was that suppose to prove?"

"Never mind. Let me think of something else. I know we've been in a lot of battles together and sometimes I became the bad guy and you had to take me down. There was this one battle that we had against the Serpentine and they tried to kidnap me, telling me that I needed to give up the fangpyre fossil that we found and so many other things. Well, you knew they would come after me since I was the one who found it all. You did whatever you could to make sure nobody hurt me. That's how I know I can trust you."

"Where are you going with all this?"

"You knew about all this when I didn't. You told me that they would come after me before they came. I didn't tell you that the Mistoffs were going to come after you if I didn't give them the map. I still wanna know that even though I made that mistake, I would like to know if you still trust me."

Jay sighed, shaking his head. "Nya, I trust you as much as you trust me, but this isn't about trust. This is about honesty. If you were honest with me, none of this would've happened in the first place."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I only did it to protect you."

"Yeah, but if you wanted to protect me, wouldn't telling me be a better option?" I couldn't say anything. Jay knew I was speechless. "I guess you didn't think so."

"Jay, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Maybe not saying it would be much better."

"But I need to know if you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, but there's a lot to forget."

"I don't want this to be placed in the past. I want the situation to be fixed."

"There's nothing to fix. What's done is done."

"Jay, I'm not letting this go."

"Well, I am."

"Why? Why do you wanna forget about this?"

"Why do you not?"

"Because I still wanna be sure that you still love me!" I shouted that so loud, I thought my throat would be scratched up for life. Tears started running down my cheeks. Jay looked at me, stunned. He didn't know what to say. Well, I did. "Forgiving me is a lot better than forgetting the past. You know why? Because that means you'll forget me. That's something I don't want. I still want the both of us to be together. Let's face it. I don't know what I would do without you, and neither do you. You can't live without me in your heart, either. Whether you accept my apology or not, I love you, but I don't want you to forget me." I flung myself over to Jay's pillows, crying in them. I knew Jay was sitting there looking at me, but I didn't care. I pretty much didn't care about anything at this point.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look to see who it was, but I'm pretty sure it was Jay. I heard him sigh. "I guess I'm being a bad boyfriend right now, aren't I?" He laid down right next to me, rubbing my arm up and down. "Listen, Nya, I don't ever plan to forget you. My love for you can never forgive itself if I ever try to forget you. I wouldn't forgive myself. I know at the beginning I wasn't honest with you. I've always known that and I hadn't forgot it. I can't stop thinking about all the fibs I ever told you just to make myself look better. I know you weren't trying to get back at me. I can kind of understand why you couldn't tell me. I know you told Garmadon and he told Misako, but after that, nobody else knew. You told me, but you left out the part that could've placed my life in danger. I know It was to protect me, but there has to be another reason. What was it?"

"I had a feeling that she would take you away from me," I mumbled as my face was still pressed against Jay's pillow, "She told me that you resemble the same looks as her old lover and I thought she would replace him with you since she said you both looked so alike."

"Really? Is that so? If that was the reason, you could've just told me. I would've understood. Now that I know, there's no reason to worry about it anymore. It's all in the past. We can't change the worse, but we can prevent catastrophes in the future. Let's just let bygones be bygones."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Is that you want is my forgiveness?" I turned on my side and nodded my head, not even looking in his direction. "Well, I forgive you, but let me reassure you that I will never forget you."

I smiled, turning around to look at him. "I know. That's the kind of person you are." I place myself into his arms, letting him kiss me on the forehead. "I love you, Jay."

"I love you, too, Nya." Jay and I laid on his bed for a little bit before He went to lock his door so nobody could disturb us. After that, we pretty much went on an all out make-out spree. This was our moment to not be disturbed or seen by the whole world. After an hour, we fell asleep, Jay sleeping on the window bed while I slept on his bed. I never wanted peace like this to end.


	19. The Venge Stone Pieces

CHAPTER 18

THE VENGE STONE PIECES

 **NYA'S POV:**

I woke up, not realizing that it was seven in the morning. Another day has come while the previous one is gone. Opening my eyes, I looked to see that Jay wasn't in the room anymore. I looked to see that I was back in my bedroom, lying on my bed, still in the clothes from the day before. I looked to see a note on my dresser. It was from Jay.

Nya,

I think that talk really helped yesterday. Thank you for that. No matter what happens, I'll always love you thick and through. I'm making making your favorite breakfast this morning, so be there before it's gone. Your brother seems to enjoy it as well. Oh, by the way, Misako wants to see you and the other mistresses in the control room. Love you.

Jay

I went downstairs, not bothering to change out of the clothes I was wearing. When I arrived inside the kitchen, Jay was in there making my favorite. Fried baloney with a side of sausage and biscuit. There was also toast. I had no idea what the toast was for except for the fact that Carol didn't eat sausage. She couldn't eat pork at all because she believed the pig was a sign of life. She didn't bother eating other kinds of meat. She called chicken the hunger strike and beef the call of hunger pains. I seriously had no idea what any of that meant. Something was wrong with Carol's mind sometimes.

After breakfast, we all went inside the control room. Misako was there along with Garmadon and Lloyd. The three venge stone pieces were placed in the center of the table. I had a pretty good idea for what this meeting would be about.

"Hey, everyone," I said. This time, nobody gave me any dirty looks or snares. They all said hey back, which is exactly what I was hoping for. "So I suppose we're talking about the venge stone pieces?"

"Indeed, we are," Misako said, "I'm glad we're all here to discuss this issue. I was able to do some research about these. It states that the symbols on the venge stone pieces are located underneath where the silver weapons are."

"Which is exactly what we all found," Kitty said.

"Yes, but not everyone found their piece."

Everyone's eyes were on me. I chuckled. "Well, it seems as though I wasn't able to complete my assignment."

"You never intercepted your venge stone piece," Pixal said.

"I know I didn't. Thanks for reminding everyone, Pixal."

"So it looks like we're gonna have to travel back to the island so Nya can go back inside the volcano to get her venge stone piece," Carol said, "What an adventure it will be!"

"You're pretty much on an adventure, Carol," Kitty said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Girls, pay attention,' Garmadon said, "Let Misako explain how important the venge stone pieces are."

"I was able to find more information about them inside the book that we borrowed from Lusana," Misako said, "It seems there more important than we thought. They are part of the key into defeating the Mistoffs."

"Part of the key?" Kitty asked, "Can't it just be the whole key? The faster we stop the Mistoffs, the better."

"Not all hope is lost. Yes, we lost the map to the Mistoffs, but that doesn't mean we can't stop them before they find all five jewels. Besides, they only come out at night. Besides, I was able to copy the map and it shows where all the jewels were. I wrote to Lilian and Ivy and asked them if they knew about the location of the jewels being placed on the map, but they said they had no idea about it. All they said was that we needed to find the venge stone pieces in order to stop them from travelling in the daytime. They will do whatever they can to remove the sunshine away from Ninjago."

"How do they plan to do that?"

"By using the four silver weapons of Spinjitzu. Not just those because they don't have enough power. They also plan to use one hundred gallons of the chosen mistress's blood."

"A hundred gallons? How much is that?"

"It's about eight hundred pints of blood," Pixal said, "One gallon of blood is equal to eight pints, so if you multiply one hundred times eight, you-"

"I think we know how to convert the measurements," I said, "Thank you, Pixal."

"How in the world are you gonna collect eight hundred pints of blood out of one person?" Kitty asked, "A human only has eight pints."

"True, but it a person is not suppose to donate blood until once every eight weeks," Pixal said, "Red blood cells need four to six weeks to replenish after donation. You are correct, though. It is highly impossible."

"I have a question," Carol said, "Who is the chosen mistress?"

"I was hoping to explain it to you at a later time, but it seems as though that the chosen mistress is the other part of the key in defeating the Mistoffs," Misako explained, "She is commonly known as the Yellow Mistress."

Jay snickered. "It's kind of funny, actually. Lloyd is known as the green ninja and now there's a mistress out there who's chosen color symbol is yellow. I bet you know what color that will turn into when yellow and green mix."

"I don't think so, Jay," Kai said, "Don't forget there are girls in our presence right now."

"So this chosen mistress will be almost the same as Lloyd here?" Kitty asked.

"Precisely," Misako said, "She will be known as the Mistress of Life. Each of your elements are all part of life. Water keeps living creatures and plants alive. The wild habitats creatures who remain on the outside of the world. Animals continue to keep the world alive by sharing a part of the work we were made to do while humans help to make sure it stays in balance. Sound brings music to the world and music is a sign that life will continue forever. Since each element has a sign of life, the chosen mistress will be known to keep the lives of others moving throughout the world."

"We don't know how long it will take to find her, but our best bet is to return back to the deserted island of Ninjago and retrieve the last venge stone piece," Garmadon said, "Explain more of what we've found, Misako."

"Once we have found all the venge stone pieces, a jewel will have to be placed in the center," Misako said.

"Let me guess," Kitty said, "The Mistress of Life will have to find it."

"Yes, and unlike Lloyd, she will have a weapon. Hers will be known as the Whip of Life."

"The Whip of Life? Isn't that considered a weapon?"

"A weapon used for good, not evil. The whip will be used to defeat enemies and whoever is struck with it will become the opposite of what they are now."

"So if you used it on somebody good, they will become evil?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But if it's a weapon that's use for good, why would there be evil inside of it?" Carol asked.

"I wish I knew, but I don't," Misako said, "I'll have to study the weapon more."

"So after the chosen mistress finds the jewel, how will that help her take down the Mistoffs?" I asked.

"The venge stone pieces are to help the four of you. They are to give you permanent immunity to injuries while in battle. Mistoffs can become pretty violent during times of war."

"And the Mistress of Life is there to complete the prophecy of taking down the Mistoffs once and for all, right?" Kitty asked.

"Exactly," Garmadon said.

"Also, similar to Lloyd's predicament, she will have to fight a family member," Misako asked, "Before you say anything, yes, she is related to Romensa, but luckily, Romensa didn't have any children."

"So she can't be Romensa's granddaughter, either," I said.

"That can only mean that she'll be Romensa's niece," Jay said.

"My point exactly," Lloyd said.

"But here's another question," Carol said, "Who could Romensa's sister be? Or brother?"

"Sounds like we have a mystery on our hands," Kai said.

"We'll figure this out," Misako said, "For the time being, we will travel to retrieve the last venge stone piece. But we will need to make a quick stop first. Until then, this will be the perfect time for you girls to begin training."

"Yes, I think it is time for you all to begin learning spinjitzu," Garmadon said.

"Is spinjitzu difficult to master?" Kitty asked.

"Only if you make it difficult. Alright, ladies. I want you all out on the lower deck in half an hour. Start preparing." Garmadon walked out of the room along with Misako following him.

Kitty sighed. "I should've known what I was getting myself into before I signed up for this."

"Were we supposed to sign something?" Carol said.

I shook my head, walking out of the control room and heading my way towards my room. The day already felt long. Training will make it become even longer.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS LAST WEEK. IT WAS SPRING BREAK AND I HAD SOME STUFF TO DO, BUT I'M BACK AND HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL.**

 **WELL, I BETTER GET GOING. THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO AND NEVER ENOUGH TIME TO GET IT DONE. I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Learning Spinjitzu

CHAPTER 19

LEARNING SPINJITZU

 **NYA'S POV:**

A half hour passed by so quickly. We were all outside in the training area on the lower deck. The first thing Garmadon and Misako had us do was practice on the training course. All of us have had some experience with it during our spare time, so we were pretty skilled. After that, we all went to test out our elements. I was able to concentrate more on the bucket of water that was in front of me. I could only do so for about five seconds before I realized there was a hole at the bottom of it. Nobody told me that training would involve the phrase expect the unexpected.

The others weren't having any luck with testing out their elements. Kitty was suppose to not only be surrounded by the wild, but learn to communicate with them. Pixal had to learn how to hear sounds from faraway distances, even if it was millions of miles into space. Carol had to not only control animals, but turn into animals. For the time being, she would start off as a basic animal. Mainly animals that are considered pets. They all tried, but none of them were having any luck.

Garmadon removed himself from the bench. "Do not worry about being able to do it the first time. You will not get it right. I have seen that you've all tried very hard so let us begin learning spinjitzu."

"I bet spinjitzu is harder than testing our elements," Kitty said.

"That's because you make it hard," I said.

"Garmadon, how do we know that we can do spinjitzu?" Carol asked.

"The best way to do spinjitzu is by going through the motions," Garmadon explained, "When your spins increase in speed, you know that spinjitzu is inside of you. Now to prove that, has anyone here ever taken ballet?"

"You mean with the tippy tippy toe shoes?" Kitty asked, "Never in my life would I wear something like that."

"I was never much of a dancer when I was a kid," I said.

"I've only studied the arts," Pixal said, "I've never learned them."

"I've taken ballet," Carol said.

"Of course you have," Kitty said.

"Eight years old of ballet training totally paid off. Why do you ask such a question, though, Sensei Garmadon?"

"Come up here," Garmadon said, "I need you to be a model."

"Oh, I love being models," Carol said.

"Pay attention, ladies. Now Carol, I want you to twirl with one leg. Try to spin in accelerating speed."

"Okay." Rising up her left leg, Carol started spinning. Her twirls became faster until a force of wind started blowing around her. We all stared in awe. After a minute, Carol finally stopped. "Whoa! That's never happened before."

"You were going through the motions, Carol. Which means all of you can do so as well. Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you. Now comes the challenge. You must search for the key to unlock it."

"How are we gonna do that?" Kitty asked.

"Do you have to keep asking questions?" Gregory asked, walking down the stairs.

"Hey, big bro," Carol said.

"What are you doing out here?" Kitty asked, "We're in the middle of training. Don't tell me. You're trying to make sure your sister won't get hurt during training."

"No, I'm not," Gregory said, "Misako asked me to keep on the lookout to make sure we don't accidentally pass our destination. Why don't you just concentrate on your training?"

"Okay, maybe I will."

Gregory walked away. Garmadon sighed. "Moving on. As I said before, the key to unlocking the spinjitzu inside of you is by conquering what's truly holding you back. It is normally a fear or a weakness."

"Okay, I will admit that I do have that," Carol said.

"Speak the truth, sister," I said.

"You already know what your weaknesses and fears are, but I'm talking about something deeper than what you already know," Garmadon said, "It's what I call the inner potential."

"Listen, buddy, I know good and well that I don't have any weaknesses and fears," Kitty said.

"Do not call me your buddy. I am known as your sensei and you are to refer to me as such."

"Fine, Sensei Garmadon. I'm just saying, though."

"That's what you think, but deep down inside, there is something holding you back from truly being able to perform spinjitzu."

"What do you think is holding me back? You seem to have a lot of wisdom. Tell me what my weakness is."

"You are really starting to become difficult. I do not want to hear another word from you until this training session is over."

"But-"

"Not another word. Now let me continue."

"So we don't know what our inner potential is?" Carol asked.

"You don't know it now, but you will later on," Garmadon asked, "Does anyone else besides Kitty have any questions?"

"I believe everything taught to us today is processing clearly," Pixal said.

"Thanks for telling is that, Pixal," I said, "I do have a question. I might already know what my inner potential is, Sensei Garmadon. I believe it might be that I give up too easily and that I consider not to be something so important in life."

"You might think that, but that's not completely what you should say," Garmadon said, "Give yourself some time to think about it. That's your homework. Training is over."

"And we have made it to the volcano," Misako said, walking out of the control room.

"We're here already?" I said, "That was fast."

"Well, that's the best thing about having a flying ship. We depart for the volcano in just a few minutes. This time, the four of you are going together." Misako walked back inside the room.

After a few minutes of collecting any necessary supplies, we headed out, the four of us following Misako down the trail. The boys decided to stay behind and keep an eye on the bounty. We headed inside the jungle. Nothing much has changed since the last time I came here. It wasn't too long until we made it to the volcano.

Misako had all of us stop at the entrance. "Only one person can go inside. If all of us go, the volcano will become unstable."

"Then what was the point in all of us coming?" Kitty asked.

"Garmadon's right," Carol said, "You really don't know how to stop talking."

"The answer to your question is in case I need back up," I said.

"That makes perfect sense," Kitty said.

"Nya, the time has come for you to retrieve the final venge stone piece," Misako said, "Good luck and be careful."

"I will." I made my way inside the volcano, going down what I'm I felt was a long corridor that led me here the first time. I saw a small light in the distance. I went to see that it was the pillar that the fans sat upon. I looked inside to see the venge stone piece. I reached down to pick it up, smiling to myself in relief. "That wasn't so hard."

"I beg to differ," a female voice said. I gasped. I knew who it had to be. "We meet again, Nya Smith."

"What are you doing here? Haven't I had enough of you?"

"That's what you think," Romensa said, "You try to break your promise. Here I thought you could manipulate yourself into doing what I say."

"I'm not gonna do what you want me to do, Romensa. You've already taken the map. What more do you want?"

"I want to make sure that you don't try to stop us. Your people deserve to be placed in the shadows. That's how my people were punished. I will not let you stop me. I will make sure that you are gone before you try anything drastic."

"Why are you even here? I thought you couldn't be in the light. It is daytime."

"True, but lava light is just right for our eyes. Lava can be known as a sign of evil. That's how I think about it."

"What do you want from me?" I literally growled at her.

"Let's not be too hasty, dear. I've merely come to ask if I could have that there venge stone piece. I don't know why it's so important, but if it involve trying to stop my people, I will make sure you don't have it."

"Think again!" I ran up and tried kicking her, but she grabbed my leg and swung me across the room. She certainly does have strong reflexes.

Romensa chuckled. "You cannot fight me. You don't even have your weapon."

"I don't need a weapon. I just need my fist."

" A fist? I wonder how that will work when I have my slicing fans."

"What?" Before I said anything else, a fan thin sharp was thrown at me, cutting me at the thigh.

* * *

 **OH, NO! NYA'S IN TROUBLE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT. ENJOYING SO FAR?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Another Volcano Battle

CHAPTER 20

ANOTHER VOLCANO BATTLE

 **NYA'S POV:**

I yelped in pain when the slicing fan cut me at the thigh. Why is it that every time I'm in a battle with the Mistoffs that I end up getting hurt? I fell to the ground, placing a hand on the cut. It stung, but at least it's poison didn't affect me. Misako told us that we would be immune to the weapons that came our way. I looked to see that the cut was starting to heal up and became nothing but a scar. I had a look of determination on my face. Romensa snarled, bringing out more weapons.

"Can you sneak away from these?" Romensa asked.

"Hit me with your best shot!" I yelled.

She started throwing various weapons at me. I ducked as many as I could. Romensa growled. "Now you're just making me mad!"

I chuckled. "What's the matter, Romensa? Haven't you ever tasted defeat before?"

I suppose I made her angry long enough. She wasn't playing games by the time she smacked me in the face with her sword. I fell, placing a hand on my cheek. Seriously? Can't somebody else receive all the battle scars for once? Romensa made her way over to me, placing her sword on my chin. I closed my eyes, waiting to see what she would do.

"Give it to me," Romensa demanded.

I clutched the venge stone piece tightly. "I won't let you have it. It doesn't belong to you."

"Oh, really? You think you can just wander in here and grab the stone without having to fight for it? Well, guess what? You were wrong."

I knew I couldn't let go of the piece, but I was really not in the mood to be killed, so I had no choice. I sighed. "Okay, Romensa. Take it." I threw the stone in her face.

The Mistoff leader smiled. "Such a good girl. Now you know who's really in charge around here. I'll make sure to never let you out of my sight." When she had her back turned, I took the liberty in taking out my fans of water and rising them up. A wave of water started forming from the lava. Romensa had no idea about it until she turned around. "What is that?" I used the waves as hands as they both grabbed the venge stone piece from Romensa's greedy beast hands. "No! Don't do this!"

I placed the piece in my grasp. "Time to finish this." I used the power of waves to send Romensa out of the volcano. I had forgotten that Mistoffs couldn't go out into the sunlight, but that wasn't my problem. Hopefully she was gone for good. I walked out of the volcano with a look of determination on my face.

The others were looking through the entrance, waiting for my return. Once I had walked up to them, they all held me tight.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked.

"We heard a lot of yelling in there," Kitty said, "What was going on?"

I walked over to Misako, who was already rushing over to check on my wounds. I looked at everyone and said, "Romensa tried to take the venge stone piece from me. I didn't let her, though."

"What happened to her?" Carol asked.

"I used the fans of water to wash her out of the volcano."

"How did you manage to do that?" Kitty asked.

"Well, the first moment I got them, they just gave me that power," I said, "It's like we were meant to connect the first moment we saw each other."

"Like you and Jay?" Carol asked.

I nodded. "Exactly."

"Do you think she's out there somewhere?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "Mistoffs can't come out during the daytime, but we can never be sure about Romensa. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Where is the venge stone piece?" Misako asked.

I took it out of the bag that I had carried along with me. "Got it right here."

"Excellent job, Nya. Now let us return to the Bounty."

We all started making our way back to the ship. I felt as though someone wasn't with us. I turned around to see Pixal still standing near the volcano. I shook my head. "Pixal, are you okay?"

Pixal snapped out of her trance, looking at me. "Yes, I am alright."

"Well, it's time to head back now."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to become distracted." Pixal started walking away. I wasn't sure what just happened, but I decided to shrug it off and walked away. Hopefully nothing bad will happen throughout the rest of this trip.

 **ROMENSA'S POV:**

Foolish girl. She thought she could get rid of me that easily. Using her little silver weapon to wash me straight out of the volcano. How idiotic she is. She should've known that I wasn't looking for the venge stone piece. I was merely looking for one of the Serpentine jewels. Luckily, I found it before that blasted Nya came along. Smiling evilly, I ran back to the cave that my Mistoff soldiers were inside of.

General Gorgson walked outside, feeling the gem guiding him to be one of the Sun. All the soldiers could sense it upon their skin. I smiled. "It works. The legends are true."

"Milady, you were gone longer than expected," General Gorgson said.

"My apologies, Gorgson. It took longer than I thought, but I managed to dig this up." I showed them all the jewel. "Travelling will no longer be an issue, my darlings."

"What about the venge stone piece?" asked Haran.

I sighed, wishing the truth did not have to be told. "I...I lost it. To the girl."

"The raven haired girl has the stone? Do you know what will happen?"

"Yes, yes, I do. What else can we do about it? They already had the other three pieces. Besides, the four pieces can't work properly until the Gem of Light can bring the immunity in all of them."

"I wonder if they even know where it is."

"Probably not, considering that we don't even know where it is."

"They know about it, I'm sure."

"I'm sure they do, too. Here's the catch, though. If they try to head out to find it, they won't be able to get it anyway. Only the Mistress of Life can retrieve it. Nobody else can lay a finger on it."

"That's wonderful to to hear, considering that I already knew about that myself. We cannot let them get everything before once we arrive there."

"We came out here to find the gems. One down, four more to go. After that, we steal the silver weapons and make our way to our final destination where we take over Ninjago."

"Your plan better work."

"Don't they all?"

"Not really."

"Oh, really? So you're admitting the fact that how I run the Mistoffs is not good enough for you? Well, guess what? That is not my problem. If you have a problem with it, keep it within your own thoughts. I don't wanna hear your opinions. As long as I'm still alive, I will remain the leader."

"What I said wasn't meant like that. I'm just saying that your plans almost never work. Objects work, but your mind plays tricks on you."

"Have it your way." I walked away, standing near a tree for a moment before regaining my thoughts. "We stick with finding the four remaining jewels. Unless you have a better plan, Haran."

"As a matter of fact, I do. What if we make sure the citizens of Ninjago don't see us coming?"

"In the middle of us trying to find the jewels? I don't think so. That will make those mistresses suspicious and we sure don't want that to happen. It's my way or the highway, Haran. Make a choice. You're supposed to be my right hand man. Why are you going against me?"

"No reason, except for this." Haran snapped his fingers, having two of the soldiers grab me by the arms. "There's no reason to worry. Everything will be just fine."

"There's nothing fine about this. What's going on?"

"Romensa, your mother knew that you were nothing but a snoddy girl who would do anything just to boss everyone around. Yet she still placed you as leader of the Mistoffs, a huge responsibility that you were not ready for. You're not even ready for it now. The time has come for yours truly to rule. The one who knows more than you ever will."

I grunted, trying to get out of the soldier's grasp, but both men had strong grips. "Release me at once. I am your ruler."

"Until Ninjago is in our grasp, you are not the ruler. I am. You will be the ruler, but you will do exactly what I say. Understand?"

"No!"

"Fine. We shall banish you to the volcano."

It was either listen or my life was over. I wasn't choosing the second option. Sighing, I had no choice but to give in. "What do you command?"

"By tomorrow, we shall warn Ninjago of our coming. They won't know what hit them." Haran started laughing evilly. I for one knew that nothing was going to go well.

* * *

 **THEY GOT THE VENGE STONE. I KNEW THOSE GIRLS COULD DO IT. ROMENSA HAS ONE OF THE GEMS AND HARAN IS MAKING HER SO WHAT SHE COMMANDS. I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Who Said They Could Have The Book?

CHAPTER 21

WHO SAID THEY COULD HAVE THE BOOK?

 **NYA'S POV:**

After our trip to the volcano, we made our way over to Stixx. The others told us that they had borrowed a book from a shop that happens to be Ronin's. I almost growled at the name, remembering all the things that he's put the guys and I through. That's when Misako explained to me about Ronin's new shop partner named Lusana. I had a feeling that it was some girl that he was was dating, but as far as they were concerned, they were only friends. I had a feeling that was only true for now.

We made our way into the village, where the whole place was reeking with fish each and every day. I groaned, feeling as though I might puke. Once we made our way to the shop, there was wonderful fresh air to breathe. Misako held the book out to find Lusana.

"Where was Ronin when you guys came here?" I asked.

"Probably on another one of his robbing sprees," Misako said, "He should be back by now."

"I sure am." Sure enough, Ronin was standing in front of the check-out doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "What can I help you ladies with on this wonderful day?"

"How wonderful does it feel like to live in a place that smells like rotting fish?" Kitty asked.

"You get used to it after a while. It's better than smelling the everyday scents of the city."

"Well, we were wondering if Lusana was here," Misaligned asked.

"She's on break right now," Ronin said, picking up a wadded piece of paper and throwing it in a pile of old junk, "While I only give myself half an hour, I give her a full hour. You know how girls are at taking their time."

"Aw, you're such a gentleman!" Carol exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, it takes a lot to turn this thief into a gentleman."

"Well, we were hoping to purchase this book from her," Misako said.

"What book?" Ronin asked.

"This one about the Mistoffs."

Ronin examined the book. He looked back up at Misako, giving her a look. "You haven't even bought it yet?"

"Well, she have it to us for a one month guarantee," Kitty said, "Or was it thirty days? I literally can't remember."

Ronin sighed. "There she goes again with that one month guarantee nonsense."

"You mean she has done it before?" Pixal asked.

"Of course she has," Ronin said, "What else is new? There was this one time where she gave this woman a chance to wear a nice bracelet that was made out of real rubies. Then there was this time when she helped this kid out by letting him use some bag to carry the daily newspapers in. I get that she's sweet and all, but she really needs to cool down on this guarantee stuff."

"Why don't you just tell her then if it bothers you so much," Kitty said.

"Because I don't yell at girls. Especially around girls like her."

"Oh, I see where this is going," I said, "You must like her or something."

"Don't go into that mess," Ronin said, "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, just admit it. You care about her. What does she look like, anyway?"

"Well, she doesn't wear makeup except for lipstick so it looks like she had natural beauty," Kitty said.

"She has long black hair that's pulled back, but she wears her straw hat over it," Carol said.

"She also dresses in a kimono that's blue with green highlights," Pixal said.

"Oh, so you like girls who wear blue, huh?" I said.

"Would you guys just drop the subject?" Ronin said, "You're starting to give me a headache. Listen, as long as Lusana's not here, you guys have to go through me if you wanna keep that book. Let me think of a price. How much was she willing to charge you for it?"

"Twenty dollars," Misako said.

"Twenty dollars?" Ronin said, shocked to hear that kind of price, "That much money wouldn't be enough to help pay my rent. How about fifty dollars?"

"That's just charging it thirty dollars more," Kitty said.

"So."

"So you can't just take advantage of people like that. Stuff like this book is important."

"How important can this book be?"

"It's all about the Mistoffs," Carol said.

"Those creatures are nothing but legends," Ronin said.

"She's not kidding," I said, "They're as real as all this stuff You sell. Plus, I was just in a battle with their leader. That book is the key to saving Ninjago."

"Plus, I haven't finished reading it yet," Misako said.

"Well, that makes it even more valuable," Ronin said, "One hundred bucks."

"What?! Kitty screamed, "You can't just double the price."

"My shop, my rules."

"That's not what Lusana said," Pixal said.

"Listen, it doesn't matter what Lusana says," Ronin said, "I'm in charge of this place so whatever I say goes."

"Really?" said a voice from behind us, "I'm not sure how you were able to give me half the shop if you call all the shots." We all turned around to see that it was Lusana.

Ronin gave a nervous grin and chuckled. "Hey, Lusana. How was break time?"

"Same as usual. Although, I will admit, I almost got caught. Maybe it is better to just go at night."

"Can you explain to me why you gave them a guarantee after we discussed that issue?"

"Why do you wanna know? It was in my part of the shop. Whatever comes out of my part of the share in this business, I make the deals."

"You offered them twenty dollars for the book. That's not gonna pay rent money, you know that?"

"What rent money? I don't even live here. You built a nice, cozy place inside this shop. We already came to an agreement on this. You worry about your merchandise while I worry about mine. It's a win win."

"It's a lose lose if you lose your house. You mainly steal to keep your place. That's what you've told me. You no longer have a family. You no longer have much in your life since you had to move all the way out here. I was nice enough to give you this job and I can easily take it away from you just like that."

"You can if you want to, but I know you won't do it because you're too much of a coward to fire me."

"No, I'm not."

"Okay then. Say it. Tell me I'm fired."

"Okay. Uh, you're...you're..." Ronin was having trouble just saying it. In all my life, I've never seen him stutter like this or become at a lost for words.

"See? What did I tell you? You're too much of a coward."

"Okay, so I can't fire you. It's not that big of a deal. We wouldn't be having this argument if you haven't of given yet another guarantee like you always do."

"Oh, here we go again."

"Do you want is to step outside while you work this out?" Misako asked.

"No, we're done," Ronin said, "I'm just gonna go clean some glassware off."

Lusana sighed. "Don't break anything." We all went outside to discuss about the issues with the book. "Sorry about that. Ronin always has a problem whenever I give out guarantees."

"Well, now that we don't have to hear that anymore, how much do you want for the book?" I asked.

"Wait a second," Lusana said, "I don't remember seeing you in here before. Who are you?"

"Oh, silly me. I forgot we haven't met yet. I'm Nya."

"Oh, you're the girl that was kidnapped by those Mistoffs. Your friends told me about it when I first met them. Anyway, good to meet you, too. I'm Lusana."

"I hope we weren't causing any issues."

"Nah, that's just the way Ronin is. Always complaining about one thing or another and always worrying about me."

"My theory is that he only does that because he likes you."

"I know he likes me. He just doesn't want to say it. He won't fire me because of that reason. Although, I have worked with him for seven months now and he still hasn't asked me out yet. Anyway, just hand over the twenty bucks and I'll send you on your way."

Misako handed her the money. "Here you are. Thanks for all your help. If you ever need anything, just let us know."

"Same here. I'm always available to help."

So we all departed and made our way back to the bounty. It looks as though we've gotten some stuff accomplished. Hopefully, there won't be more interruptions while we're searching for the mistress of light. Of life. They both just sound almost like lifesavers, if you ask me. Anyway, the search has only begun.

* * *

 **JUST THOUGHT I ADD IN SOME DRAMA. RONIN DOES CARE ABOUT LUSANA, BUT HE'S TOO AFRAID TO SAY IT OUT LOUD. HOPEFULLY, HE'LL FINALLY JUST SPILL IT.**

 **WELL, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL RETURN WITH THE NEXT ONE SOON.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. On The Road Again-Or The Sky

CHAPTER 22

ON THE ROAD AGAIN-OR THE SKY

 **NYA'S POV:**

We were making our way back to Ninjago City to make sure that things were still the way that we left it before our journey. We decided to start in the city to find the Mistress of Light. It was now mid afternoon and we were all outside on the lower deck training. Kai was watching as we did our warm ups as we waited for Garmadon. He had just returned from making a delivery and the time had come for all of us to use spinjitzu. We even started trying to use it by the time our sensei came outside. He smiled, knowing that we were ready to learn.

"Excellent, ladies," Garmadon said, "You are ready to learn the training of spinjitzu. Now, we will begin by making it simple. The first thing we do is get into position as we prepare to do spinjitzu." We all got in a spinning pose. "Good. Now pretend you know ballet and begin spinning as fast as you can." We all did, but Kitty and I were the only ones that fell. Carol and Pixal looked as though they had this in the bag. "Excellent, Carol and Pixal. Nya, Kitty, you two need to work on your spins."

"I don't get it," Kitty said, "I always get it right the first time. Why can't I do this right?"

"Maybe it's because your trying too hard?" Lloyd suggested, walking outside to the training course.

Garmadon sighed. "Lloyd, what are doing here out here?"

"I thought I could help out."

"I thought you were on your way to the tea shop to make the afternoon deliveries."

"We had deliveries today? You didn't tell me that."

"No, I suppose I didn't, but you should have known. You better get down there and get it done."

"I'm supposed to be a sensei in training, Dad. Why can't I help you teach the girls all they need to know?"

"You will, son, but it is also important to keep up with your chores. Now start heading down there. We still have a family business that needs to be attended to."

Lloyd sighed unhappily. "Yes, Dad.

Garmadon looked toward my brother. "Kai, go with Lloyd and help him with the deliveries."

"That depends on whether or not your planning on paying me," Kai said.

"Forget about that, Kai," Lloyd said, "Let's just go."

"Wait, so I have to do it without pay?" Kai asked.

I giggled while standing back up. "Typical Kai. Always complaining about one thing or another."

"Lloyd does have a point," Garmadon said.

"A point about what?" Kitty asked.

"You try too hard to get it right the first time, Kitty. Not everything that you do has to become right the moment you begin."

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who had won the trophies in archery and various other sports. I could use a little compassion. Plus, that's how I become so good at so many things. I'm the only one that knows how to do it."

"You can't be the only one that knows how to do everything," I said, "That's just saying that your a know it all."

"Is that a bad thing?" Carol asked.

"Oh, like you don't have any weaknesses?" Kitty asked.

"I most certainly do," I said, "Everybody has their soft spots."

"Kind of like how you are tempted to give up easily," Pixal said.

"I'm not tempted to giving up easily."

"That's not what Kai told me," Jay said, walking up to us.

"Well, Kai just needs to stay in his own bubble and go kiss a tree for all I care," I said.

"Listen, girls, the only way to unlock spinjitzu is to not become frustrated. Don't let frustration hit you in the face. We all just have that moment when we want to give up, but you can control it. Here's my advice on how to unlock spinjitzu. Just go through the motions."

"That's the worst advice I've ever heard," Kitty said.

"I'm not done," Jay said, "Just ask yourself this question. What have I done to prepare myself to have spinjitzu already inside me and what is the one thing I need to get off my shoulders in order to do it?"

"I don't get how that was helpful and I ask questions all the time."

"Maybe you shouldn't ask so many questions."

"How else am I suppose to be better than everyone else than?"

"Concentrate, girls. In order to make you all proper warriors, you need to know how to do spinjitzu," Garmadon said, "Now let us continue."

We all kept practicing spinjitzu. Just when I thought that I had finally got it after spinning around in circles so many times, Misako came running outside, almost out of breath. "Everyone, we've got a problem in Ninjago City. There are Mistoffs terrorizing citizens around Ninjago Square."

"Start preparing yourselves, ladies. Looks like your about to be in your first big battle."

"Uh, Garmadon, where is your tea shop located at?" Kitty asked.

Garmadon gasped. "I forgot. Lloyd and Kai are at the shop. Let's get a move on!"

We started making our way to the city. Maybe it would've been best if Kai had just stayed behind, but on the other hand, Lloyd would've been more prone to have been kidnapped. That's something I did not want happening, so it was best to go find them and stop the Mistoffs. I thought we had the situation with the bad guys taken care of, but it seems as though we didn't.

Once we got to the city, a bunch of people in Ninjago Square were running away and trying to find a safe place to evacuate in. In this part of the city, it tends to become crowded, especially on the weekends. Since it was Saturday, there were a lot of people out and about and it was the perfect time to go out and put some scare into people.

As we made our way into the city, a thought came up in my mind. "Wait a second. The Mistoffs can't come out during the day. Why are they out and about now?"

"It seems as though they were able to get ahold of one of the gems," Misako said, "With one gem in their possession, they can travel all day through the sunlight of they want to."

"Not unless we take that gem from them," Kitty said.

"Taking it away won't be enough. As long as they are in the same environment with the gem, the sunlight can't harm them. The only way to get the gem out of their possession is by destroying it."

"Well, let's go out there and break some glass."

"The gems are not glass, Kitty," Pixal said, "Nor are they breakable. Perhaps there is a different solution."

"A different solution?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," Misako said, "The only way to destroy the gem is by placing it inside the coldest place of all Ninjago. A place not even the Mistoffs can go inside of."

"Where could that place be?"

"Would you just stop asking questions and just find a way to get that gem?" I said. I had no intentions of snapping at Kitty, but her asking questions all the time was really starting to get on my nerves.

Kitty looked at me strangely and shook her head. "Whatever. Let's just do this."

"Wait," Garmadon said, "You will need these." He brought out what looked to be new ninja uniforms. We all looked at them to see our elemental colors. Mine was light blue with golden highlights and waves of water decorated on it.. Kitty's was red orange and had silver highlights with wild dragon designs on it. Carol's was jade green with silver highlights and designs of various animals on it. Pixal's was sky blue with golden highlights and for some reason, it had musical notes decorated all over it. I was wondering where the designs came from.

"Uh, where did you get these uniforms from?" I asked, "I didn't think we had any."

"You don't," Misako said, "Carol made them."

"Oh, so that's what you've been doing the past week," Kitty said.

"That explains why she was taking your measurements," Jay said.

"That's just who Carol is," Gregory said, walking outside, "She wants to be a fashion designer."

"Will you let her without following her everywhere?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty," I said, sighing in frustration by how the mistress of the wild can be.

"Can we not start this argument?" Gregory asked.

"Do you guys like them?" Carol asked, "It took me days to make them."

"They're very beautiful, Carol," I said.

"Uh, haven't you girls forgotten something?" Jay asked, pointing down into the city.

They all saw the Mistoffs marching into the streets and were making their way out of Ninjago Square. We all nodded to each other and put on our new uniforms. Once that was done with, we jumped off the bounty and flew our way down into the city, thanks to Jay's incredible flying wings.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. SORRY THIS IS A BIT LATE. LOTS OF STUFF TO DO FROM SCHOOL AND OTHER THINGS. ANYWAY, HERE YOU GO AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. The Key to Unlocking Spinjitzu

CHAPTER 23

THE KEY TO UNLOCKING SPINJITZU

 **KAI'S POV:**

I couldn't believe what just happened. It all just happened so suddenly, I couldn't list everything down. Literally. I was trying to make a list of all the catastrophes that were going on, but I was too late. The Mistoffs came in and started terrorizing everybody. Lloyd and I were lucky to have made it to the tea shop by the time they stormed into the city. I started barricading the door while Lloyd was covering the windows. Normal had already explained to us what those things were capable of and I was not about to become a victim of their deadly scheme. I breathed in heavily, knowing that trying to keep myself and somebody else safe can work up a sweat.

I looked out the crack of one of the windows, seeing if the coast was clear. It was getting to that point, but the moment when they were starting to move away, the Destiny Bounty came up and dropped four figures in the middle of Ninjago Square. At first I was confused at who they are because they were all wearing ninja uniforms and I had figured that the guys and I we're the only ninja team in Ninjago. I took a closer look to see that it was the girls, wearing new, and somehow, beautiful uniforms. They all placed themselves in a ninja pose.

I looked over to see that Lloyd was covering up the windows with curtains since there weren't anymore cardboard. "Lloyd, come look at this."

He made his way over and gasped. "Is that the girls?"

"Looks like it. I think they're about to bring out an all out battle."

"Should we go out and help them?"

"I think they'll be good doing it on their own."

"We can't just hide out in here, Kai. We gotta go out and help them. Who knows what could happen?"

I sighed, not knowing what else to say. "Lloyd, this is different. We can't help with this. The Mistoffs can only be defeated by the mistresses."

"That doesn't mean we can't go out and help them." Lloyd looked back out the window and gasped. "Oh, no. I'll be back." He started taking the crates off from in front of the door.

I ran over to him. "What are you doing?"

"My friend is out there. I have to help her." Lloyd had opened the door, pulled his hood down over his face and ran outside.

I made my way outside, staying as close to the door as possible. "What friend?" He just kept on going. I sighed and went back inside. Never let Lloyd handle anything. He always goes nuts about it.

 **NYA'S POV:**

We were in the center of the city, wearing the new uniform that Carol was so kind as to make for us. We all stood in a heroic pose. For some reason, I've always wanted to do this. Now that I'm a ninja, this was my chance.

"I gotta say," I said, "These uniforms make us look heroic."

"Okay, I will admit, they look really nice," Kitty said.

"Aw, I'm so glad you guys love my fashion taste," Carol said, "Do you think I could make fashion a career of mine?"

"Now is not the time to talk such nonsense," Pixal said, "We need to stop the Mistoffs before their trouble begins."

We all started running towards the exit of Ninjago Square. Carol sighed. "I don't get why some people always have to take things seriously."

People were running and screaming in fear, trying to escape from the gigantic vehicle that looked more like a parade float heading towards Borg Industries. Laughter could be heard, but it didn't sound like Romensa. It actually sounded a lot more like a male's voice. We all looked to see the both of them, along with some guards.

"Who's the dude up there?" Kitty asked.

Romensa jumped in front of us, looking straight at us with both eyes. Those terrifying red eyes. I shivered a bit when I saw them. She wasn't the only one, though. A male Mistoff, who was half human and half beast stood beside her, staring at us with his eyes.

"Uh, Nya, have you met this guy before?" Carol asked.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Oh, of course you do, Nya," Romensa said, walking towards the four of us, "You and Haran have met before. You just don't remember it."

"I'm sure she does," Haran said, "She certainly remembers the battle for us to get the map. The map she chose not to retrieve for us."

"Indeed. Don't forget that Mistoffs have keen eyes."

"How are you able to come out during the day?" Kitty asked, "I thought you couldn't be in the sunlight."

"What a fool you are!" Romensa laughed. "You see, the day your water ninja friend wandered inside the volcano to get the venge stone piece was at the exact moment when I found the gem."

"Wait," I said, "One of the gems were in the volcano?"

"It certainly was and I led you into a trap, anyway. I will not have you ruin my plans in taking over Ninjago."

"Why are you here in the city?" Kitty asked.

"You seem to be the girl that ask too many questions," Romensa said, "No matter. You don't have to know why I'm here. The only thing you have to know is I'm making sure the people know who the Mistoffs and show them Who should lead."

"Not gonna happen," I said. I rose my hands up, concentrating on the water from the fountain. I created a strong and powerful wave that knocked the enemies off their feet. I smiled with satisfaction. "How does the water feel?"

Romensa started coughing up the fountain water, giving me the evil eye. "I don't know what the point was in doing that."

"I think I do," Carol said, "I wonder what kind of powers I have." Carol stood there, concentrating hard before she started glowing. A moment later, the only thing standing in Carol's place was a turtle. A small turtle.

"Are you serious?" Kitty asked, "What the heck was that?"

"Huh," Carol said, "For some reason, my back feels harder than normal."

"She can still speak?" Pixal asked.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Carol finally noticed herself, but for some reason, she didn't scream in terror. Instead, she smiled. "Yay! I'm a turtle! I look so cute! Does anyone wanna pet me?"

"Um...maybe later," Kitty said, "How was she able to do that?"

"I believe our powers are beginning to unlock," Pixal said.

"And if our powers have unlocked, maybe our spinjitzu has, too," I said, "We just have to concentrate. I can't give up so easily." I looked over at Romensa. "Romensa, I will not let you take over Ninjago. Neither will the rest of us. It's time you got what you deserve." Somehow, I felt like I wanted to spin. And spin I did. At a fast velocity at that. I didn't know it, but I suddenly figured out afterwards that I was doing spinjitzu. I could see water all around me. It was in front of me, behind me, and well all over me.

I had stopped all of a sudden to see a bunch of Mistoff soldiers down. I couldn't believe that my spinjitzu was that powerful. I didn't even notice what I had done.

"What is going on?" Romensa said.

"Nya's right," Kitty said,"We can't give in so easily. I can't always prove I'm stronger than everyone. That I can do everything better. Nobody's perfect."

"I must not rely on technology so much," Pixal said.

"I shouldn't always break down whenever things go wrong," Carol said, going from turtle form back into her old self.

Soon the other three were able to do spinjitzu as well. I smiled and went along with what they did. Once we stopped, I placed my eyes on Romensa. "Let that be a warning to you. You may try and do whatever you can to take over Ninjago, but we will always be here to make sure that you don't."

"Retreat!" Haran shouted.

"No!" Romensa shouted, "I will not back down!"

"You have no choice!" Haran grabbed Romensa's hand and ran off. The soldiers did the same, following their leader.

We all cheered. Looks like Ninjago City was safe for another day.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT. ALSO, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT POSTING LAST WEEK. THERE WAS A LOT GOING ON. I'M GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL THIS THURSDAY AND I HAD TO GO TO MY SISTER'S PRE-K GRADUATION. IT WAS REALLY CUTE. I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WEEK WILL GO, BUT I WILL TRY TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I'M HAPPY TO BE GRADUATING, BUT I'M SAD TO BE LEAVING ALL MY FRIENDS. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. We've Found The Bait

CHAPTER 24

WE'VE FOUND THE BAIT

 **ROMENSA'S POV:**

I was boiling mad. Angered by the way Haran was trying to lead my people. If I had any control, I would banish him forever and placed him out in broad daylight with no way to protect himself. At this moment, I would really care less about what happens to Haran at this point. If those mistresses want to fight us, I'd be happy to place Haran on the spot. It would be the perfect way to regain leadership of my people and take over Ninjago myself. This was not what I had planned. Not at all of what I wanted to do in order to make Ninjago into my own image. I seriously hate the life I'm living now.

I began following Haran, who had decided that since he was in charge, he would take over as leader of all the soldiers, making them follow his every move. I sighed, knowing that walking around was getting us nowhere. "Haran, can we at least take a break? My feet are beginning to ache from all this walking."

Haran scoffed. "Women. They can't step foot outside their homes for a day and they already get aching feet."

"Of course I have aching feet. We've been walking non-stop for three hours."

"We will not stop until I say so. I am in charge. Do you not remember that? Besides, I am taking you somewhere where you will be very pleased to see what we have brought along with us." He continued to lead the way.

My mind only had one thought. What has he found this time? "What did you find this time, Haran? More buried treasure? A fake jewel? Perhaps you found buried treasure?"

"You already said that."

"I did? This old brain of mine doesn't work as well as it used to. You should know that by now."

"That is why the time has come for me to begin leading the Mistoffs. A new leader is in need and I know I have what it takes."

"I wouldn't say that in front of all these soldiers. I wouldn't wanna make anybody jealous."

"During my rule, there will be no such thing as jealousy. Everyone will learn to love me."

Romensa laughed. "Seriously? And here I thought you loved only one person. Although, I can't remember who that one person is."

"Forget about that, Romensa. We're here."

I don't get what I was seeing. The only thing I was seeing was a giant green blanket. "This is what you wanted to show me? A blanket?"

"No. What I plan to show you is under the blanket." Haran removed the blanket to reveal a giant venge stone cage. Inside it were two young people that didn't look to be older than at least sixteen or seventeen years old. Haran chuckled evilly. "Feast your eyes on the bait."

"Who are those people?"

"All will be answered soon, Romensa. Let's remove them from the cage and place the cuff upon them. I hear venge stone weakens an elemental master from using their powers." Haran laughed evilly.

I sighed. How many more messes will Haran get us into? I had to stop this before he ruined everything. I couldn't, though. I was pretty much under his control. Having no other choice, I followed the soldiers and Haran. Before I left, though, I thought I heard footsteps from behind. I shook it off and continued on. Maybe Haran was right to say he should be the next ruler of the Mistoffs. My old brain doesn't function the way it used to.

 **NYA'S POV:**

I can't believe it. We defeated the Mistoffs for the first time ever and finally learned spinjitzu. Plus, we finally unlocked our powers. Best day ever. I don't think anything can ruin it.

At that moment, Misako and Garmadon walked up to us. The sensei had a smile on his face. "I'm very proud of all of you. You were finally able to overcome your fears and weaknesses to unlock your powers. Now the time has drawn near when all of you search deep inside for your true potential."

"Just when I thought the hard part was over," Kitty said.

"Learning spinjitzu and unlocking your powers should have been the easy part. That was the first step through this whole process. The second step is drawing nearer. Misako and I will be there to help prepare you."

"We are honored to have you both as our teachers," I said.

"I can't believe I actually turned into a turtle," Carol said, "This is the best day ever! Now I don't remember how I did it."

Everybody laughed. Misako was the first one to stop her laughter. "Wait a second. Did any of you see Lloyd or Kai around?"

"I don't think so," Kitty said.

"Pixal, do you mind scanning the area?" I asked.

"Already on it," Pixal said. She looked around before she spoke again. "It seems that Kai is to be detected inside the tea shop. Lloyd is nowhere to be found."

"That worries me," Garmadon said.

"It does with me, too," Misako said.

"Let's go figure out what's going on," I said. We all made our way over to the tea shop. I gasped when I saw the place as did everyone else. Everything was a mess. Crates and boxes were all over the place as well as teapots and teacups. In my opinion, this place looks like a tea party gone horribly wrong. I looked over to see Kai walking out of the back room. I placed my hands on my hips as I gave him the look. "What happened here, Kai?"

"Don't blame this all on me, sis," Kai said, "Lloyd helped make this fiasco happen, too. We were trying to protect the ship and make sure those things didn't see we were here."

"Where's Lloyd?" Misako asked.

"I don't know. He just ran out of here like a maniac. He said he had to help some friend of his that was in trouble or something."

"And you didn't go after him?" Garmadon said.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Kai asked, "I couldn't go out there knowing that those things had weapons that can kill a human being in a heartbeat."

"I thought you were the fire ninja," Kitty said.

"I am, but I'm not immune to that stuff like you four are."

"Did you happen to keep track of his location?" Pixal asked.

"It's kind of hard to do that when you have wood blocking the window," Carol said, "Some say if you block out the sunlight, you are immune to the darkness for life. The darkness is your heart and soul."

"I suppose that's how it is for the Mistoffs," Kitty said.

"So you have no idea where he is?" Misako said.

"Unfortunately not," Kai said.

Without warning, Dareth barged inside. "Guys! Thank goodness I found you all!" He stopped to catch his breath. "You guys are not gonna believe what I just saw."

"What happened, Dareth?" Garmadon asked.

"I saw Lloyd outside trying to save this girl and before you knew it, these two weird creatures that invaded the city came in and knocked them both on the heads. I don't know who the girl was, but I did see Lloyd. They were both being dragged behind an ally in between Mai Chow's Sushi House and Ramen's Pawn Shop. I have no idea where they're taking them."

"You didn't even attempt to follow them, did you?" I asked.

"Sorry, babe, but you know how much of a coward I am," Dareth said, "I'm too handsome to put myself in danger."

"You are an idiot, Dareth," Kai said.

"Of anyone is an idiot around here, it's you Kai," I said.

"Can we please not fight for five minutes, Nya? I'd like to get through a conversation without the two of us always fighting."

"That is enough, you two," Garmadon said, "Have you both forgotten that my son and his friend are in danger? Who knows what those Mistoffs will do to them?"

"Garmadon's right," Misako said, "We need to focus on what's going on right now. Nya, do you remember where the Mistoffs base is?"

I was surprised to see that Misako would ask me that. "I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Probably because they imprisoned you and you promised them the map and now they know where our secret headquarters is because of you," Kitty said.

"Can we just forget about that whole fiasco and let bygones be bygones?"

"No!" everyone except Garmadon and Misako said.

"Okay, look, I don't know where their headquarters is located at," I explained, "The only thing I can remember is walking out of a cave in a remote forest area and I don't know how long it was before I took a break and slept slumped against a tree. The next thing I knew after that was I was in the monastery and in my bedroom."

Kitty groaned. "There's a bunch of forest areas with caves in them all over Ninjago. How are we gonna find the right one?"

"That gives me an idea, but we'll need to head back to the monastery," Misako said, "Nya, contact Jay and have him come get us."

"Yes, Misako," I said.

I went outside and called Jay with my cell phone. I don't know what Misako is planning or what she has in mind, but I can tell it'll work and we may have a shot at getting Lloyd and whoever that girl is back.

* * *

 **YES, I KNOW. I AM UPDATING EARLY. I'VE HAD A LOT OF FREE TIME THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS. JUST WAITING ON SOME CALL BACKS FOR JOBS AND STUFF LIKE THAT. HIGH SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER FOR ME IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. I'M NOT SURE HOW THE WEEK WILL TURN OUT, SO I HAVE WENT AHEAD AND STARTED UPDATING.**

 **WELL, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, BUT DON'T ENJOY ME POSTING EARLY IN THE WEEK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. Time to Rescue The Green Ninja

CHAPTER 25

TIME TO RESCUE THE GREEN NINJA

 **NYA'S POV:**

Once Jay had arrived to pick us up, he flew the bounty all the way back to the monastery. Garmadon and Misako rushed off the flying ship and ran inside. I know they were worried and everything about their son, but the important thing that people can do When a loved only one is kidnapped is remain calm. Unfortunately, parents seem to forget that. I made my way in front of everyone else, giving Kai a look. Note to self: Never trust Kai to help out with anything or keep anyone else safe. He'll only put himself first or he'll out his life on the line.

Kai saw that I was looking at him. He stopped me in the middle of the hallway on our way to the control room. "What is going on now? You have a problem with me again."

"I certainly do, but now is not the time to discuss it," I said, "Come on. We have a friend to rescue. That would've been a lot faster if only you knew where he was at." I made my way inside the control room.

Kai made his way inside after me. "Okay, I'll admit it. Maybe it was my fault that he was kidnapped. It was only because he was going after some girl."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Now be quiet so we can figure out what to do."

Jay started typing stuff into the computer. He was searching through all the different types of forest in Ninjago. "Well, it seems as though there's a bunch of wildlife forests in Ninjago."

"That's what I said," Kitty said, "There's no way we can find them in an hour."

"Jay, type in the forests that are close to the monastery," Garmadon said.

"I see where you're going with this," Jay said, typing it all in. When the monastery showed, it had four different forests surrounding it. "Well, it looks like there are four different ones."

"Well, which one is the forest that the Mistoffs reside in?" Kitty asked.

"To reside or not to reside?" Carol said, "That is the question."

"Okay, so what's the answer?"

"I don't know. I'm just making stuff up."

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" I asked.

"Indeed," Misako said, "Jay, which forest is the darkest in Ninjago?"

"On it," Jay said, typing it in. The computer showed several types of dark forest, but there was one near the monastery. "Well, it looks like the darkest forest close to the monastery is the one southeast. Here we are in the middle, but there are four diagonal pieces around here and some of these forest contain villages. However, the dark forest doesn't, but it states on the map that something does reside there."

"If you mean by something, you mean the Mistoffs," Kitty said.

"Exactly."

"Then there's no time to waste," Garmadon said, "Ladies, now that you have finally learned spinjitzu and have unlocked your powers, it is time to put them to the test. This will be your next mission on your own. Good luck, girls, and no matter what happens, do not lose hope."

"Yes, Sensei," we all said.

"Off you go! Bring home Lloyd and his friend."

"We're counting on you girls," Misako said.

"Let's go, girls!" I exclaimed.

"Ninjago!" we all shouted, using spinjitzu to bring ourselves out of the monastery.

We were running as fast as we could in order to make our way inside the forest of the southeast of the monastery. By the time we made it, we were out of breath.

Kitty groaned, slumping against a tree. "How stupid we are! We should've taken the bounty. We would've gotten there faster."

"Relax," I said, "The bounty would become to much of a racket and we don't want the Mistoffs finding out where our second secret headquarters is. After all, it is my fault they found the first one."

"You think?"

"Friends, I am sensing a cave not too far from here," Pixal said, "I am also detecting noises."

"That's probably where the Mistoffs base is," Kitty said.

"Lead the way, Pixal," I said.

We all made our way to the cave, hearing noises coming from inside. Some of the noises contained roaring and clawing at the walls. There was even shouts. Probably coming from the full humans that had the power of a beast inside them.

"What's the plan?" Kitty asked.

"Pixal, can you scout the area to where the dungeon might be?" I asked.

"Scouting area," Pixal said. It took her a moment to find an answer. "The dungeon is in the far left tunnel of the cave. The only way to enter the room of halls is to pass through the throne room."

"We'll never be able to get through there," Kitty said, "There's too many guards for a group of ninjas to get through."

"What we need is someone that can sneak inside to get them out," I said. I thought about it for a moment until it hit me. "Carol, you've unlocked your powers to turn into animals."

"Well, for the time being, I can only turn into small animals," Carol said.

"Well, I have an idea. What's the smallest animal you can think of that can sneak inside a cave?"

"A mouse?"

"I was hoping you would say a rat, but a mouse is good, too."

Carol took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go." Setting her mind only on the animal she was concentrating on, a glow shined in front of us. We all looked to see that Carol was the cutest mouse ever. Her entire head was jet black while the rest of her body was jade green with a few silver gray streaks on Her back. Carol looked up at us. "Do I look cute enough to sneak inside a cave?"

"You can say that," Kitty said.

I shook my head. "We're counting on you, Carol. Go and find them."

"I will," Carol said, making her way inside the cave and disappearing into the darkness. I really, really hope she comes out of there alive and with Lloyd and whoever his friend is.

 **CAROL'S POV:**

I snuck my way inside the cave. I felt as though I was having the time of my life. Just being a small animal makes me feel as though I am just the cutest thing. No matter what anyone says, I am adorable. Okay, I need to concentrate on the mission at hand and focus on what I need to do. Find Lloyd and his friend and escape with my life as fast as I can.

I have a feeling that Nya didn't really think this plan through. How was I supposed to lead the two out of the cave if they get caught while trying to escape? I think maybe I should turn around and ask her. No, I need to think that through once I get to the dungeon. Now let's see. Where did Pixal say the room of halls were at? I think she said I had to go through the throne room. Okay, I can do that as long as I'm not caught.

The moment I wander inside there, I could see that evil Romensa and whoever her sidekick was. In every superhero movie, the villain always has a sidekick. I'll just refer to him as that. They must be pretty deep into conversation. I really should overhear what their saying, but I have to stay focused on the mission. Oh, maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Nope. Keep my mind on the mission. Well, I have to do the opposite sometimes. After all, certain conversations tend to have information that could be important. So now here I am being sneaky and overhearing the villain's plan just like they do in the movies.

"So here is the plan to find the remaining jewels," Haran said, "We will start off at the places with the most obstacles before we go anywhere else that is simple."

"Normally, it's the other way around," Romensa said, "We take the simple routes first and then the most complicated ones."

"Yes, but you are not the one in charge here. I am."

Romensa sighed. "Haran, why are you doing this? I may be getting old, but let's face it. So are you. You won't be able to rule for as long as I have. Is there a reason behind all this?"

"When did I first start working for you?"

"About ten years ago, but you don't know the pain that I have been inflicted upon all those years ago. You see, there was a time when I fell in love."

"I know. I was there."

"You were not there with me when I fell in love. I didn't even know who you were until you were introduced to me by one of my guards. You told me that you were a man of wisdom and was accidentally turned into a beast."

"I turned myself into a half beast. There's a reason why I did it. When I left, you thought I was dead."

Romensa gasped. "Rosono. It can't be you. You're dead."

A sparkle filled the room. Haran, or whatever his real name is, nodded his head. "Yes, it is me."

Oh, this is getting juicy.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS! WELL, IT'S BEEN ONE WEEK SINCE I'VE GRADUATED AND I AM FEELING IT. ACTING LIKE A GROWN UP IS SO NOT EASY, BUT I'VE GROWN USED TO IT. ANYWAY, NYA IS ONCE AGAIN MAD AT KAI, LLOYD AND HIS FRIEND HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND CAROL IS A MOUSE IN SEARCH OF THE TWO MISSING PEOPLE. PLUS, HARAN IS NOT WHO YOU THOUGHT HE WAS.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE MORE WILL BE HEADING YOUR WAY. SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	27. Carol to The Rescue

CHAPTER 26

CAROL TO THE RESCUE

 **CAROL'S POV:**

I looked at the two Mistoffs, surprised at what I just heard. How does Romensa know who that guy is? Who is he, anyway? I thought he was that Haran guy, but now he's some guy name Rosono. This reminds me of a movie I once saw about a guy who hid his real identity in order to save the love of his life and pretended to be a different guy for years until he went back to same girl and showed her who he really was. Yep. That's exactly what it reminds me of. Although, in this real life phenomenon I'm seeing, Romensa thought Rosono was dead, but he pretended to be someone else. I know I shouldn't be getting into someone else's personal life right now, but I can't help myself. I need to know more.

Romensa looked at the man she once thought was dead. Shocked filled her eyes. She started fanning herself. "Oh, I think I might faint." She began to fall, but her handsome prince caught her in his arms. So romantic! Romensa looked at him. "Do my eyes deceive me? All these years, I thought you were dead. Now here I am looking into my old lover's eyes. Those beautiful dark blue eyes. Your hair is now a medium shade of gray with some hints of red in there. When you came to me as Haran, you pretended to have a higher voice with words of wisdom in you. When you're Rosono, your voice is a bit deeper than how you once spoke. Tell me, dear. Why did you leave and then returned as somebody else?"

"I didn't want to leave, but I forced myself to do so," Rosono said, "You see, long before I met you, I was in love with another woman. We were betrothed to be married. The night before the wedding, she...died."

"How?"

"There was another man who loved her. It was towards the end of the engagement party. The guest were starting to leave. She had retired to bed and it was sometime later during the night when I heard a scream. When I ran upstairs to her room, I found her lying on the bed, her lifeless body no longer breathing the air she needed. I was in grieving for weeks, but I knew I had to move on. One day, I was interrogated by the man that took my old lover away from me. I did the impossible. I destroyed him. The sword made its way through his heart. I ran away from my home after that. They would have banished me, anyway, so I save everyone their trusting time. While I was travelling, that was during my journey when I met you. I will be honest. When I first laid eyes on you, I was starting to feel as though you had rescued my heart when it needed it the most. That's why I decided to stay. When I knew our love was growing stronger, my mind kept floating back to the past. I decided not to let the same thing happen to you like it did with my old lover. So I left. I knew you needed me. Your crying eyes told me everything. While I was gone, I spent most of my time studying, researching and travelling through various places, but I couldn't keep my mind off you. That's why I decided to change my identity. I faked my death by having people who knew me believed that I was attacked by a wild animal. I placed some fake fur on me and made my way back to you. I love you and I always have. That's why I was always making sure nothing or nobody harmed you. I'm only looking out for you."

"Rosono, the time has come for you to stop living in the past and move on into the future. We all have to. Now that the future is here, we can finally be together again. I know what you're thinking. We're too old to get married. Too old to start a new life. Well, when you're old, you can love whatever life you want. Since I love you so much, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do as long as you promise the same to me. Only in reverse. We can be lovers with natural life, not marriage. What do you say?"

"Well, I will agree that we are old, but we can still be together. For the time being, though, I would like for us to keep our love a secret. Just for some time so we don't grab suspicion."

"I will agree on that. What about Haran? What will happen to him?"

"Tell everyone that he is dead. He had a bad heart. Tell them I have returned, but state that I am known as Rono."

"Only I will call you by your real name. Only in private."

"Only in private. You know what else will be in private?"

"What?"

"This." I saw the most amazing thing. Two old lovers finally kissing again after so many years. Boy, this is just like in that movie I saw. Wait until I tell the girls.

Oh, my gosh. That completely reminds me me that I'm supposed to find Lloyd and his friend in the dungeon. Well, back to the mission.

I ran on all fours and made my way to the room of halls. Wow. When I'm a mouse, I can run pretty fast. I guess mice can outrun a lion if it wanted to.

Okay, now that I'm inside the room, which hall am I supposed to go through? I do have a good memory, so I need to go back and remember what Pixal said. I started going through the depths of my mind until I could hear her voice inside my head.

The dungeon is in the far left tunnel of the cave. Yes! That's it! Far left tunnel. That means it's the last tunnel. I scurried my way inside, going as fast as my tiny legs could take me. I looked around to see nothing much but a smelly cave dripping water and a guard sitting on a stone bench taking a nap. Now would be the perfect time to find the key. I heard a jiggling sound from outside the entrance. I saw a Mistoff guard walking in, which told me it was my cue to hide. I hid behind a rock, overhearing another conversation.

"You idiot," the guard that walked inside said, "Wake up. You're supposed to watch the prisoners, not getting caught up on your beauty sleep. Here's the keys." He handed it to the guard. "Don't let anybody else have them."

"This is such a boring job," the guard that was sleeping said, "Why can't I go out and fight?"

"Probably because you snooze away all the time. Now stop sleeping and start guarding." The guard walked away while the guard sitting on the bench made sure he was gone before falling back asleep.

This was my chance. The first thing I have to do is let Lloyd and his friend know I'm here. I jumped out of my hiding place and made it to where they were. It wasn't hard to find them considering they were the only one's inside the dungeon. I placed myself inside the cell.

"Lloyd," I whispered up to him.

Lloyd began looking around to see who called his name. "Who's there?"

"It's me. Carol. I'm down here in front of you."

"In front of me?" Lloyd looked down to see me smiling at him. His eyes widened a bit. "Please don't tell me a mouse is talking to me."

"I am, but don't worry. It's only me. Your friend Carol."

"Well, if you're Carol, than what do you enjoy doing the most?"

"Creating fashion."

"Congratulations. You passed the test. What are you doing here? And how did you become a mouse?"

"In all my days, I never thought I would meet a talking mouse," said a voice from behind me. I looked to see a girl with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a braid. She had light blue eyes that could be seen even in the darkness. She was wearing a yellow blouse with a pair of creamed colored jeans. Oh, I especially love her taste in fashion. She smiled when she looked at me. "Are you a magical mouse or a human that turned herself into a mouse?"

"I'm actually a human," I said.

"I hope you're not a witch."

"Well, I am, but I'm a good witch. That's not how I turned myself into a mouse, though. I have elemental powers so now you know. Anyway, I have come to help you guys get out of here."

"How are you gonna do that?" Lloyd asked, "You don't even know where the key is. I'm not even sure you'll be able to get it."

"Don't worry about that." I scurried out of the cell and made my way over to the guard who was still sleeping. The key slid out of his hands, making them jingle and fall to the floor. He snorted a bit and made a sound before quickly drifting off to sleep again. I grabbed the key using my mouth and brought it over to Lloyd and his friend. "I've got it all taken care of."

"I guess I shouldn't doubt you just yet," Lloyd said, taking the key and placing it inside the lock. He unlocked it and picked me up from off the ground. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"The same way we came in," I said, "Follow me." Lloyd placed me on the ground as I scurried my way out of here, along with the two rescued people following me.

The guard was in too much of a deep sleep to know we were escaping. I had Lloyd and the girl stay at the entrance as I quietly took the key out of the lock and silently closed the cell door. Since the place was so dark, they wouldn't know that the two escaped. Once we went down the halls and made our way into the room, I had to figure out a way to get the two through the throne room. I looked up at the rescued people and motioned for them to stay put. They obeyed and stayed still. I peeked through to see that Romensa and that guy were in the throne room, whispering amongst one another.

I went back inside where I encountered Lloyd, who picked me up. "Is the coast clear?"

"Nope," I said, "Romensa and some guy are in there. I have an idea, though. Just give me one moment to figure out how to get through. I'm gonna go in and find a way for you two to sneak in there without getting caught. Hide behind this boulder until I get back."

"Gotcha, Carol." Lloyd and his friend his behind the huge boulder.

Once that was taken care of, I made my way into the throne room. I will go ahead and say that I am planning to find a way out of here, but listening to this long lost romance has just got a lot more interesting. I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to a little more. Oh, this is exciting.

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. I HAVE A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU AND IT IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. OKAY, CAROL IS NOW ENJOYING SNEAKING UP ON OTHER PEOPLE WHILE THEY HAVE PERSONAL CONVERSATIONS. OKAY, I KNOW THAT GIRLS LOVE TO HEAR JUICY GOSSIP. I AM PART OF THAT CATEGORY MYSELF. CAROL REALLY NEEDS TO GET BACK ON THE MISSION. SHE'S BEEN A MOUSE FOR WAY TOO LONG.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK FOR MORE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	28. More Juicy Gossip

CHAPTER 27

MORE JUICY GOSSIP

 **CAROL'S POV:**

I just can't help myself. I'm the type of girl who likes to listen to other people's conversation. Plus, they may have some secrets that could involve with taking over Ninjago. I have to know what they plan to do. Now I'm standing behind a boulder, waiting for those two to say something. Anything at all that I can report back to the others.

Romensa walked over to Rosono. I'll just stick to that name. It sounds a lot better than Rono. Anyway, time to hear some gossip. "So your plan to take over the Mistoffs was only a fraud?"

"No, that is real," Rosono said, "I'm only doing it to aid you, though. You want to take over all of Ninjago. You can't rule two different people at once. That's why I am offering to take your place once Ninjago is in your grasp."

"What if it isn't?"

"No need to worry, my dear. I have that taken care of. Once we find all the Serpentine jewels, we will retrieve the venge stone pieces from those ninja girls and began searching for the mistress of light."

"What does the mistress of light have that we don't?"

"The blood for our ultimate weapon." Rosono took a scroll from a shelf and placed it on a stone desk. "This here is what I call the sword of light. It will be just right for our eyes. This will cause eternal darkness upon Ninjago, but this sword will place light in every dark cave. The darkest of all places underground will even be affected by its warmth and beautiful rays of sunshine. We can make our eyes adjustable to light where we can finally bring daylight back to Ninjago."

"But what about the people of Ninjago? If they are confined to years of darkness, how will they come across daylight again?"

"It's all part of my plan. We have them confined in darkness for so long that they won't be used to the light blasting in their eyes. So we take the light out of the caves, place the people inside and bring daylight back. The humans will suffer and live like we have for so many years."

"What does the blood have to do for the sword of light?"

"The blood is the only way for the sword to work. Not only will she be the mistress of light, but she is also in charge of life in all of Ninjago. This means that her blood rejuvenates quickly and in twenty-four hours, we will remove three pints of blood a day until we have enough."

"How much do we need?"

"You will be shocked when you hear this. I know you don't want to hurt living beings."

"Tell me. It will be alright. I'll go for anything as long as Ninjago is under my grasp."

"Alright. We have to remove a total of...a hundred gallons."

"A hundred gallons! That's almost eight hundred pints of blood. It will take years to get that sort of amount. It is highly impossible."

"I know, but we can do it. A certain amount of blood can bring a certain amount of power into the sword. Normally, it only takes fifty gallons of blood to take away the daylight in Ninjago. That would be about four hundred pints of blood.

"That's only half of what we need. If we take away three pints per day, how many days would that take us?"

Approximately one hundred and thirty-four days. Only a year, but it wouldn't hurt. It would take more than that to get eight hundred pints. I would say it would take about two hundred and sixty-seven days. Either way, it would still be pretty much a year."

"All this math is making my head spin. That's what will have to do. Soon, Ninjago will be under my command. I will do whatever it takes to become the ruler of this world and make it into my image. I cannot wait to make the humans suffer for what they have done."

"Might I also add that if we add an extra ounce of blood, we can also make the humans our puppets."

"I like where you're going with this. Come, Rosono. Let us continue this conversation somewhere more...private."

"I was thinking the same thing."

While they left, I took the liberty in finding a way out of here. The same way I came in. At least I remembered how I got inside this cave. Now that the coast was cleared, I could get those two out of there. I really wish they could've talked about more, but I'm sure all the information I got was enough. After all, I didn't have time to follow them and I don't want to even think about where they're going next. They're speeding up their reunion too fast. I think it's best to slow things down, but who am I to tell what to do.

I went back over to where Lloyd and that girl is and smiled. "The coast is clear. Let's go."

"What took you so long?" Lloyd asked.

"I was waiting for Romensa and that dude she hangs around with to leave. Come on. Let's go."

Lloyd sighed. "Alright."

We started making our way out of the cave, careful not to get caught by any passersby or guards. Boy, I have a lot to tell the girls. I hope they're not too mad that I took a long time.

 **NYA'S POV:**

I don't know how long we've been sitting out here waiting for Carol, but I will admit that I'm getting tired of waiting. I don't know how long it's been, but I've been sitting here counting the leaves on one tree for quite a while. Right now, I've only counted fifty. That's because I've kept losing count every time I get to that number. Now I've lost count again. Seriously? I am not in the mood to start over.

Kitty groaned in boredom. "Ugh! How long does it take to get two people out of there? I'm pretty sure one of them is a ninja. They need to have some sort of speed."

"By my calculations, I say they have been in there for a total of one hour and thirty minutes, which it should have taken Carol at least a total of thirty to forty-five minutes to escape from the dungeon," Pixal explained.

"Okay, how did I end up on a ninja team with a bunch of weirdos? I really wanna know."

"I'm sure she'll come back out soon," I said, "In the meantime, why don't we talk about some stuff? Pixal, have you talked to Zane lately?"

"Not since last week," Pixal said, "There have been some issues at the hospital that needed to be tendered to right away. He believes that there may be a new disease."

"A new disease? That's weird. Normally, something like that would be reported. To let people know to be careful."

"It is not a virus spread by a parasite and it isn't human to human interactions. It is merely known to be attracted by evil doings. Zane believes that it is best to keep it private for the time being."

I sighed. "You never speak much, but you always know when something important is going on. Why don't you just tell us?"

"You never ask."

"This conversation is already becoming stupid," Kitty said, "When will Carol come back?"

"I'm right here." Behind us came in Carol who was still in mouse form. Behind her was Lloyd and his friend. A glow came up, revealing Carol to be her old self again. She started spinning around. "That was fun. I want to do that again."

"I don't think we're gonna trust you with that again," Kitty said, "It took you forever to just get two people. What were you doing in there, anyway?"

"I was kind of peeking in on other people's conversations."

"I knew we couldn't trust you."

"No, no, no. You got that all wrong. While I was in there rescuing those two, I was able to find out some juicy information."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Okay, I don't know if you guys remember that Haran guy that's always hanging around Romensa," Carol said, "Turns out, his name's not Haran at all. He was actually a human man that turned himself into a half beast whose real name is Rosono."

"Who's Rosono?" Kitty asked.

I gasped. "Romensa's old lover. But she told me that he was dead."

"He told her that he faked his death and went into hiding," Carol said, "He couldn't stand being away from Romensa any longer so he returned to her pretending that he was an old wise guy named Haran. Now that Romensa knows his true identity, she's the only one that can call him Rosono. Everyone else is to refer to him as Rono."

"That sounds like a stupid name to me," Kitty said.

"I had that same thought. Anyway, right after I found Lloyd and his friend, I overheard Romensa and Rosono talking again about something called a sword of light that will only work by placing the mistress of light's blood inside of it. That's the way they will be able to remove the daylight in Ninjago. They will use the sword to light up all the caves because the sword's light is right for their eyes. Once the people of Ninjago are used to the darkness, they will be placed inside the dark caves while the Mistoffs rule all of Ninjago. They did say that they needed a hundred gallons of blood to make the sword work properly, but even fifty gallons can work as well."

"That is a total of four hundred pints," Pixal said, "Only half of what the Mistoffs originally need."

"Anything else that we need to know?" I asked.

"That's all I was able to get," Carol said, "They didn't say whether or not they had the sword, but they did have a scroll showing what it looks like."

"Well, at least we have something."

Someone cleared their throat. We all saw that it was Lloyd's friend. "Pardon me for interrupting me. I do apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Zelda." Lloyd was right. She does have a British accent.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Zelda," I said, "Sorry you ended up getting into this mess. We didn't mean for you to end up all the way out here."

"No need to apologize. I'm alright. Lloyd at least came out there to save my life."

"Well, now that you both are safe, let's get the two of you back to the monastery," Kitty said, "Your parents are gonna be worried about you, Lloyd."

"Well, I suppose this is a great time to meet your parents, Lloyd," Zelda said.

"I will go ahead and say that my parents are very different than how I am," Lloyd said.

"I'm sure they're wonderful."

Great that one thing is actually going the way we want it to go. Something tells me that future battles won't be so hard. I have a good feeling about this team.

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE ZELDA IS ABOUT TO MEET LLOYD'S PARENTS, BUT LLOYD ISN'T TOO EXCITED ABOUT IT. PARENTS WILL ALWAYS EMBARRASS THEIR CHILDREN. NEVER FORGET THAT. CAROL MAY BE THEIR ULTIMATE WEAPON. BECOMING THE SPY SINCE SHE CAN TURN INTO SMALLER ANIMALS. SO COOL.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	29. Zelda

CHAPTER 28

ZELDA

 **NYA'S POV:**

By the time we arrived back to the monastery after Jay came by and picked us up on the bounty, Lloyd was grasped in tight hugs and way too many kisses by his mother. His father was able to pull him off her, thankful that his son was safe and sound. Once Lloyd introduced Zelda to his parents, they were happy to meet her. Sometimes when mothers meet their son's girlfriend for the first time, they don't particularly like them. Even after getting to know them after some time, they still can't stand them. It wasn't that way with Misako, though. She smiled the moment she met Zelda without gripping her hand when she shook it or giving Zelda a look saying that she didn't trust her with Lloyd. It was a warm welcoming greeting with even a hug involved in it and Misako invited Zelda to stay for tea. I even overheard Garmadon telling Lloyd that he should keep Zelda around. Who knows? They could fall in love. I'm not sure what Garmadon's talking about. This is his own son that he's referring to.

Jay walked over to me. "You know, even before we started dating the first time, I remember how my mom told you that you were just my type. Looks like she was right. You didn't have to impress her to be a part of the Walkers."

"Yeah," Nya said, "Maybe I'm going through the right path after all. I mean, I always did want to become a ninja, which I did, but I had always thought being a samurai was more than enough. I can be Samurai X any day. I'm the water ninja now and it's part of mine and the rest of the team's duty to protect Ninjago. I guess the only reason my future is being chosen for me is because the Spinjitzu Master needs all the help he can get. I'm one of them. I just wish I could thank my mother for passing down her water powers to me."

"Were you ever able to figure out what happened to your parents?"

I sighed. "No. I wish I could, though. My parents have been elemental masters ever since they were teenagers. My mother said that she and my father used to work together as detectives before they became masters of spinjitzu. Who knew that my mother would've been a mistress of spinjitzu?"

"You know, there had to have been something more of why they didn't join up together. Was there something going on at that point in time?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe they were just never able to come together."

"Jay, Nya, come into the dining room," Misako said.

Once Jay and I made it into the dining room, we all took a seat at the giant table as Misako placed the teacups out. It looks as though she wasn't the only one that was serving tea. Zelda had walked inside the room with a teapot filled with tea and started pouring a cup for everyone.

This confused me the most. "Um, Zelda, what are you doing?"

"I'm pouring everyone tea," Zelda said.

"You're a guest, Zelda," Garmadon said, "You shouldn't have to be serving us."

"Don't worry. I don't mind at all. I've actually started my life as a housekeeper. Well, I started my life not having much of a family at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Misako asked.

"Have a seat," Zelda said, "This is a story I must tell. It will let you all know who I am."

"What do you mean by you not having much of a family?" Kai asked.

"Maybe because she was abandoned as a child," Gregory said.

"Gregory!" Carol said.

"What?"

"Can anybody tell me what he's still doing here?" Kitty asked.

"Relax, everyone," Gregory said, "I've already talked about it with my sister and I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning. No and's, if's, or but's about it."

"It's about time."

"May I tell my story now?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Kitty said.

"Alright. So it all started in the winter during the month of January two weeks after the new year began. I was only six weeks old and I suppose my mother could no longer take care of me. She placed me in front of the doorsteps of the Steven's Orphanage and ran off. At least that's what my foster mother told me. Since the beginning, I could only have the heart to care for her and my foster father since none of the other kids did. They always picked on me and made fun of me. They made me clean up their messes, fix up their clothes and do all the chores. Even the chores that they were told to do, but never did it. I was exhausted everyday and grew tired of their constant demands to make me do everything. There was even a moment in my life when I was seven that I decided to run away. I saw that I could not last a night out in the world on my own and went back the hour before dawn. At that point, I just decided to do what I was told. By the time I was eight, my foster parents sent me to school. I enjoyed it more than anything. It got me away from the other children I lived around with everyday. That's when I figured out that none of the other children wanted to be my friend at all. They always asked me to help them with their work or asked me questions about something they should already know. I could always count on the teacher's, though. They stopped those kids from making me do their work and taught them the importance of doing it on their own. It was the same way at the orphanage. When my foster parents saw that the other kids were making me do their chores, they created a document and it stated that everyone was to do at least one chore a day. It was time they started pulling their weight around the place. Plus, it got the place cleaned up a lot faster as well. By my second year of school, I was placed in higher level classes. That's how I met my first best friend. Her name was Sarah. Like myself, she was also an orphan and didn't have any friends, either. She was also treated the same way I was. Knowing that we had a lot in common, we saw that we only needed each other and nobody else. Our times as best friends were some of the best moments of my life. We spent everyday together. There were times when we had sleepovers together. When we turned eleven, though, Sarah was adopted. The people that took her in lived in Chihow City, causing her to move and causing me to never see her after that. Until I turned thirteen, I started wondering if anyone would ever come to adopt me. There were only two choices you had when you turned thirteen. Either you could be sent to a boarding school or you could be a worker inside a mansion."

"Did anyone ever adopt you?" I asked.

"Not at the point when I turned thirteen," Zelda continued, "At that time, I had decided to become a mansion worker. After all, I never had to worry about anyone young telling me what to do. I was assigned to a mansion in the Irish communities of Ninjago. I worked for the Celtsons. They gave me a home and a roof over my head. At first, I tried to be the worker that I was made to become, but Lady Celtson had told me a young lady such as myself should not spend her entire life just cleaning and cooking. She also had to have a life. Instead of sending me to school, they had decided to teach me themselves. Master Celtson had taught me math since he was the head of all financial business in the Irish community. Lady Celtson had taught me history, literature, English, and the arts since she was a writer. My main part of literature was to read the classics and modern time novels and stories. She mainly taught me Ninjian, English and Irish history since she knew more about those subjects. She taught me all the arts since she had more interest in the livery and beauty of the world. They hired a tutor to teach me the rest of what I needed to know. By the time I was fourteen, when they threw me a birthday party and invited everyone I knew and cared about, I realized that not only did they care about me, they introduced me as their daughter. A few days afterwards, they signed the adoption forms and raised me as their own. By the time I was fifteen, they decided to adopt again. That time, they brought home a pair of five year old twins who would be learning all they needed to know about taking over the family business. Once I turned eighteen, my father placed about a million dollars in my account and said I could become whatever I wanted. I learned so much about how to write and making up my own stories and ideas for novels that I decided to become a librarian. He made it happen. I became am librarian apprentice and had to train for two years. I also worked as a part-time Nanny for a wealthy family in Ninjago City. My father also helped to find me an apartment in the city and gave me my own maid and butler. I didn't really need so much, but I didn't want to refuse his offer and make him feel bad for all the kind things he was doing for me, so I accepted it. Even though I had so many nice things, none of that made me happy. Having a kind heart is what keeps me happy. I'm not any of those other girls who grew up in the rich life and is always spoiled about everything. The truth is, I expected myself to treat others with kindness as others would expect me to do the same. So here I am today doing all that I have told you."

"I will admit that the first part of your childhood was sad," Carol said, "At least it got better over time. Now you're living a simple life."

"That's all I've ever asked for. Even my adopted parents believe so as well." Zelda checked her watch. "Oh, my. It seems as though it will become late soon. I better start heading home."

"Don't leave yet," Misako said, "Why don't you stay for a little bit? Garmadon and I wouldn't mind telling you about ourselves. Plus, I suppose you wouldn't mind seeing Lloyd's baby pictures."

"Mom!" Lloyd said, turning towards his father, "I don't have baby pictures, right?"

"Actually, you do," Garmadon said.

"I would love to stay longer, but I really do need to start heading home," Zelda said, "I don't want to be too tired tomorrow for temple services. I'm one of the temple mistresses. Plus, it's the temple's one hundred and fifty years anniversary."

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Misako said, "Don't forget to dress nicely tomorrow, everyone. We're going to temple services tomorrow."

"Do we have to?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes, dear, we have to."

"Now that I recall, I believe that we go to the same temple, Lloyd," Zelda said.

"Wait a second," Lloyd said, "You mean all this time, we've been going to the same temple? Why haven't I noticed you before?"

"I always wear my dress hat so you can never notice me with my hair hiding underneath. I'll be sure to come by and let you know I'm there."

"That sounds great."

"Well, Zelda, we would love for you to at least stay over for dinner," Misako said.

"Well, maybe spending a little more time with you all wouldn't hurt," Zelda said, "After all, you did save mine and Lloyd's life. I shouldn't just leave you all here as if I'm in a rush or anything. Plus, you all have been very kind to me."

"Wait a second," I said, "Who's turn was it to cook dinner tonight?"

The door to the kitchen opened, revealing no other than Zane entering the dining room with plates of food in his hands. "Perhaps I can assist you with the evening meal."

"Zane!" Pixal exclaimed, "I thought you were on a trip in Nahoe City."

"I was, but the testings were no longer functional and will not be for some time."

"Testings?" Kitty asked.

"Zane's a doctor," I said.

"I am also a lab scientist," Zane said.

"I hope you don't work with any harmful chemicals that can cause you to turn into a mutant," Kitty said.

"You always have to make a comment, don't you?" Gregory asked.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say anything."

"Well, let's stop talking and enjoy dinner," Misako said, "Dig in, everyone."

Dig in, I shall. It had been a long day. Right after dinner, Lloyd offered to take Zelda home and my plan was to snuggle into bed and read a book until I fall asleep. That was the plan.

* * *

 **WELL, ZELDA MET THE GROUP. AWESOME! MISAKO WANTED TO SHOW HER LLOYD'S BABY PICTURES. HILARIOUS! GREGORY IS LEAVING TOMORROW. THE ONLY PERSON HAPPY ABOUT THAT IS KITTY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	30. Temple Day

CHAPTER 29

TEMPLE DAY

 **NYA'S POV:**

I woke up that morning, dreading that I practically woke up at the crack of dawn. Then I remembered that it was the temple's anniversary. Oh, how I dread Misako making us all have to go. That means I'd have to wear a dress. It states that nobody is allowed to enter the premises of the temple unless they are dressed nicely. It's been that way since the temples first began appearing in Ninjago. I decided to go with something simple. My red dress and dabbing some makeup on my face wouldn't hurt. That's exactly what I did. Once I was finished, I went downstairs to see that everyone was inside the kitchen eating breakfast. Misako had all of us hurry up and finish eating and we were almost out the door by seven-thirty. It was hard for all of us to fit inside one car when we could just as well take the bounty. The problem was we didn't have a place to set the bounty at. That's when Garmadon suggested that we all ride in the van. That actually had enough seats for us all to fit. Once we were at the temple, the first person we saw was Zelda.

Lloyd was the first one to make her way over to his friend. "Good to see you, Zelda. Wow! I can't believe I haven't noticed you this whole time and I saw you once a week."

Lloyd was right. It was kind of hard to notice Zelda the way she looked now. She seemed to wear a lot of yellow since she was wearing a yellow dress, yellow flats and even a yellow sun hat, which had a few sunflowers in it. She's probably a big fan of bright colors. Plus, her makeup was lightly applied on her face, so all in all, she looks really good in yellow. Literally.

Zelda giggled. "Well, I do thank you for finally noticing me. I mainly wear a lot of yellow since it is my favorite color."

"I can tell," Lloyd said.

"So is this one hundred and fifty years?" Jay said, "Not a lot has changed."

"Well, you wouldn't think they would change this place, now would you?" I said.

"I'm just saying," Jay said, "I haven't been to this place since I was twelve. Hopefully, nobody will remember me."

"Jay Walker?" said the voice of an older woman, "Is that you?"

Jay chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. I believe you're talking to the wrong person."

"Oh, don't be silly. I'd know you from anywhere. You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. Don't you remember me?"

"I don't and I believe you are mistaking me for somebody else."

"Jay, don't be rude," I said, "Sorry about him."

"No worries," the older woman said, "He tends to do that. His mother and I are actually friends. I'm Mrs. Leadson, but everyone calls me Patty."

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "I'm Jay's girlfriend, Nya."

"Nya, I don't think she needed to know that," Jay said.

"Jay, stop overreacting," I said, "She's an old friend that just wants to say hello."

"Temple Master Hirono will be very excited to see that you're coming back to the temple," Patty said, "I'll go inside and let him know."

"That won't be necessary," Jay said.

"It sounds like a great idea to me," I said.

"I think it was a bad idea to come back. Maybe I should just wait in the van."

"Jay, we're here and there's nothing to worry about. Now come on. Let's go inside."

We all went inside and took a seat in the middle section of the temple room. Jay looked at me. "Like I said before, nothing has changed about this place."

I looked to see Zelda walking down the right aisle. "Zelda, aren't you gonna sit with us?"

"I will once the beginning of the introductions have finished," Zelda said, "The mistresses of the temple always states the introductions of The Book of The Masters."

"The twenty-five paragraph statements?" Lloyd said, "Which one will you say?"

"I'm actually reading paragraph one today. The mistresses take turns reading a different paragraph each week."

"Ugh!" Kai groaned, "The start of the sermon is so boring. I end up having to entertain myself by twiddling my hands together."

"Well, this time, I'm going to make sure you don't do that," I said.

"As will I, if I can be of any assistance," said a voice behind Zelda. We all looked to see that it was Sensei Wu. "It is wonderful to see you all again."

"It's been a while, Uncle," Lloyd said.

"Hello, Zelda," Wu said, "Good to see you again."

"I haven't seen you in three weeks, Sensei Wu," Zelda said, "Were you on another journey?"

"I was. I still haven't found him, though."

"Found who?" Carol asked.

"Why hello there," Wu said, "I don't think we've met. I am Sensei Wu."

"Carol. It's wonderful to meet you."

"I don't think we've met, either," Kitty said, "The name's Kitty. It's good to meet you, Sensei Wu."

"It is wonderful to meet you as well," Wu said.

"Brother, take a seat," Garmadon said, "Don't want you tiring out those old legs of yours."

"I will admit that my legs are old, but remember to never call them weak."

"Well, I will be happy to join you all once the introductions are completed," Zelda said, "It is wonderful to see you again, Sensei Wu." She started walking away.

Wu turned to look at us. "It seems as though you all have met Zelda."

"Lloyd has actually," Misako said, "He didn't know we went to the same temple as her until yesterday."

"I see." Sensei gave Lloyd the look that everyone else has given him when it comes to Zelda.

"Don't look at me like that," Lloyd said, "I've been getting those looks from Dad one too many times."

"We know what the future will hold with you and Zelda," Garmadon said.

"So what do you guys do here in the temple?" Carol asked, "Do you just have a sermon?"

"No, there are a few other things we do," Jay said.

I shushed everyone. "The drums are beating. It's time for the sermon."

Temple Master Hirono made his way to the podium as he began his usual beginning speech of thanking everyone for coming on such a wonderful Sunday and hopes that everyone had another good week. He began reading the prologue from the first page of the book. It always took long for him to read. Plus, nobody really wanted to hear the same thing over and over again. Not even Kai, but I made sure that he was at least pretending to pay attention.

Once Temple Master Hirono finished, he looked up at the crowd. I really wish he would finally just memorize that first page since I'm pretty sure he has read it millions of times. Anyway, he placed his eyes upon all of us. "Now it is time for the twenty-five paragraph statements of The Book of The Masters. All paragraphs are quoted by the Great Sensei. Please be respectful to our mistresses as they read them aloud to you."

Temple Master Hirono walked away from the podium and Zelda made her way up to the stage. She stood in front of everyone as she read the first paragraph. "The lands were not created by the Great Sensei. The Great Sensei instead helped to purify the land and bring peace and hope upon it. The real creator will not be known until the near future, but the land has always been known as one piece, one soil, and one home. A home for all to dwell without any harm, fears, or pain. None shall say it won't happen, but some have said it can be prevented. Open your heart to the Great Sensei and he will open up his for not only one person, but for all."

As Zelda spoke, I couldn't help but peek at Lloyd. He didn't take his eyes off her for a minute. I suppose it was the way she spoke, the compassion she had in her voice. It made Lloyd's cheeks blush red, but it also made him smile. This tells that he truly does have a crush on her. I guess I would be the only one that notices.

After sitting there listening to the rest of the mistresses speak their parts and hearing the daily sermon, Temple Master Hirono finished speaking the lesson and went into the end, which were also the announcements.

"We have come to the conclusion of another temple day," Temple Master Hirono said, "Now it is time for the weekly announcements. As you all know, today marks one hundred and fifty years since our wonderful temple was built here in Ninjago. It is known as one of the first buildings in Ninjago City. It took fifteen years of construction before it was made into the temple it is now. If any of you would like to help with any of the weekly activities, please let me or any of the mistresses know. We are also planning to have a picnic this Saturday and everyone here is welcomed to join us. Also, we are going to have a bake off this year. If anyone would like to compete in it, please do so today. You are dismissed and may the Great Sensei be with you all."

We all started making our way out of the temple, glad that another long service was finally over. I was actually glad that Sensei Wu came today. It's been awhile since I last saw him. I know exactly who he's been searching for. Cole. He hasn't been seen in forever and we're all starting to worry about him. I know I am.

Zelda made her way over to us. "Hello, everyone. I was wondering if any of you were interested in helping with any of the activities planned for this week in honor of the temple's anniversary."

"Wish we could, but we have a lot going on this week," I said, "I do know someone who would like to volunteer, though." We all placed our eyes on Lloyd.

Lloyd knew what was going on. I had a feeling that he was saying in his mind that he had no intentions of helping out with anything that involves the temple, but Zelda was standing right there and he didn't want to be rude and say no. He smiled. "Sure. I'd be happy to help."

"Wonderful," Zelda said, placing Lloyd's name on the list, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"There's a different activity every day. It'll only be for the week. Don't worry. Goodbye, everyone. I'll be sure to come and visit whenever I can."

We all waved goodbye to Zelda. Something tells me that Lloyd may not last the week. After all, all the activities going on are actually for the kids. He's going to have some rough five days.

* * *

 **I KNOW. THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF BORING. DON'T WORRY. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.**

 **WELL, HOPED YOU ENJOYED.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	31. Lloyd With Children

CHAPTER 30

LLOYD WITH CHILDREN

 **NYA'S POV:**

Throughout the week, Lloyd had come home with aching muscles and migraines. The result of being pulled on and attacked by young children that attend the temple. Since it was Friday and the last day for Lloyd to be tortured, I decided to squeeze in some time to help Lloyd with the kids and be a surprise volunteer. After all, Lloyd isn't the only one that's tired from a long week. The girls and I have been training to prepare for future battles with the Mistoffs. We haven't seen any sightings of them since their attack over a week ago and we don't wish to wait around until they return. We want to be ready for them.

Misako and Garmadon decided to give us the day off so we could rest our bodies and not be pushed so hard. That's one of the things I like about those two. They always make sure that we're not overworked. I decided to take this day to help Lloyd with the kids and hopefully they'll listen to me. As long as they're not all boys. Boys never listen to me.

When we got to the temple, I feel as though Lloyd was sighing in relief. "Thank goodness this is the last day for these ridiculous activities. At least today won't be as bad as the last four days."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, today some of the mistresses are putting on a puppet show for the kids and then I have to tell them a story from the children's temple book. Hopefully, they won't ask me ridiculous questions."

"Is that one of the tortures you've had to go through during the week?"

"Yes. It hasn't been pretty."

"Why did you agree to do this in the first place?"

"I didn't wanna be rude and tell Zelda I wasn't interested. I just agreed on doing it so I could be helpful. I don't wanna look bad in front of her. I'll be honest with you, Nya. Zelda is the first girl I've actually liked in a totally different way. In a way that I care about her more than just a friend. I'm only doing this to make a good impression in front of her."

"By showing her that you like kids."

"Don't get me wrong. I love kids. As long as they're not acting crazy. Man, if I could go back in time, I would tell Zelda that I was too busy working at the tea shop to help."

"If only you could go back in time. You don't have to impress Zelda by just volunteering to help kids. You can show her that you're good with kids by just being nice to them whenever you see them. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Well, let's just get this storytime over with. It's already gonna be a hassle just to try and calm them down."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I come home sore everyday because I'm in charge of the second half of activity time. Before it starts, though, they give the kids snacks and let's just say that they tend to get hyperactive after a ten minute break."

"I'm sure it's not gonna be that hard to handle kids."

By the time we got inside the temple, we were making our way towards the classrooms. The biggest one was where all the activities were being held at. Lloyd and I stopped at the door.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course I am," I said, "How hard can it be?"

The moment I said that, we saw all the children running around in the most hyperactive ways possible. Some kids were coloring on the chalkboard, some were using finger painting on other kids and some were just running around all over the place. I had a feeling that this was break time.

"Well, I suppose this is play time," I said, "I thought you said this was snack time."

"They bring the kids in here for their snacks," Lloyd said, "Zelda has been making these guys something good all week. Right after storytime is the party. Thank goodness that was separate because only the mistresses can handle that."

"Where is Zelda anyway?"

I heard footsteps walking down the hall. It was only Zelda walking in with a tray platter in her hands. "Hello, Lloyd. Nya, what a surprise visit. We could use an extra set of hands today. Do you mind helping Lloyd calm the children down while I get the snacks set up?"

"Uh, sure," I said, "No problem." Once Zelda left, I turned my attention to Lloyd. "Okay, Lloyd. I have an idea to get these kids to calm down. They love to have fun and they love to play games."

"Yeah, like hitting me with a stick and making me the human piñata," Lloyd said.

"Not that kind of game. I'm talking about a game where they learn to listen and follow instructions. That's how kids learn. I'm pretty sure someone in life has taught you that."

"I don't think anyone has taught me that."

"Well, watch and learn." I walked inside the room. "Okay, kids. It's time to play a game." Saying that made the kids quiet down. "Now here's what I want you to do. Everyone needs to listen in order for this game to work. Now we are gonna play a game called Simon Says. Has anyone ever played that game before?" All the kids raised their hands. "Good. So you all know how to play. Now here's how the game will be. All you have to do is do what I do, but only when I say Simon Says. If I don't say Simon Says, that means you don't do it. The last person standing is the winner. If you do something when I don't say Simon Says, you all will go sit at the snack table. Remember, don't begin eating your snack until everyone is at the table. Everyone ready?" The children nodded. "Okay. Let's start then. Simon Says...raise your right hand." All the kids raised their right hands except for one boy. He was raising his left hand. "That's your left hand."

The boy noticed his mistake. "Sorry. I still can't tell my left from my right."

"That's okay," I said, "Mistakes happen. Now Simon Says...raise your right foot." Everyone did so, including the boy that accidentally raised his left hand. He was getting the hang of it. "Now put your right foot down." Half the kids placed their right foot down while some other kids gasped. I playfully gasped. "Uh oh. I didn't say Simon Says. That means you guys are out. Now where do you go when you're out?"

"To the snack table," the kids said.

"That's right," I said, "See how important it is to listen and pay attention?" I winked at Lloyd who just rolled his eyes.

I continued playing the game with the kids until the last one was still standing. Surprisingly and happily, it was the boy who made the honest mistake at the beginning. I guess making mistakes at the beginning can make a big difference in the end. As a treat, Zelda gave the young boy some candy as his prize. He felt like the happiest kid of all. I smiled at that feeling.

Zelda walked over to Lloyd. "I really do want to thank you, Lloyd. You didn't have to help out, but I am glad that you did so. I can understand why you needed Nya's help. She does have a way with children."

"Thanks," I said, "I actually just came by to see if I could help. I'm glad I did."

"Lloyd, why don't you go ahead and get ready for the children's story time. I'll take care of things from here." Zelda gave Lloyd one of the story books from the shelves.

"Sure thing," Lloyd said. The two of us walked out of the room.

I smiled. "I know that look."

"What look?"

"Don't pretend I don't notice it. I know you have a crush on Zelda. You like her."

"Please don't tell my parents. I'll never hear the end of it." Lloyd was literally begging on his knees.

I giggled. "I'm pretty sure they already know considering how much you hang out with her. Don't worry, though. I won't give Zelda any hints."

Lloyd sighed in relief. "Thanks, Nya."

"What story are you going to tell those kids?"

"I don't know. I didn't even think about that. Give me a minute to look through it."

A thought came into my mind when Lloyd opened the book. "I have an idea. Maybe you could tell them a love story."

"Are you kidding me? Kids do not wanna hear that."

"I'm talking about an appropriate love story. Something in that book."

"Well, there's always something in the table of contents." Lloyd started searching through the contents.

Zelda opened the doors with fear in her eyes. "Nya! Lloyd! Come quick! The children just saw Mistoffs climbing up the building. They saw them from the window."

"Mistoffs?!" Lloyd and I shouted together.

We ran back inside the room to see some of the kids shaking and huddling together in fear. Lloyd and I ran over to the window and saw a few Mistoff soldiers climbing up the side of the building.

I groaned. "These guys seem to never give us a break."

"Get the others over here and tell them to hurry," Lloyd said, "I'll calm the kids down and tell them there's nothing to worry about."

"What are you gonna do? This is no time to be telling them a story."

"That's the least of my worries. Just get the other girls here. I'll get the kids to safety."

I sighed. These Mistoffs never give anyone a break. I took out my phone and called the others over here. It's time to kick some bad guy butt.

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER JUST SEEMED LIKE FUN. HOPEFULLY, LLOYD LEARNED SOMETHING FROM THE GAME. NOW THE MISTOFFS ARE COMING. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

 **I KNOW I USUALLY POST EARLY, BUT I WENT TO THE WATERPARK THAT I LIVE CLOSE BY AT AROUND WHERE I LIVE AND I ENDED UP GETTING A SEVERE SUNBURN. IT'S HURTING LIKE CRAZY AND IT STILL IS. LUCKILY, I GOT SOME ALOE VERA, SO THAT SHOULD HELP.**

 **WELL, DON'T LET ME BORE YOU TO DEATH.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
